


A Fragile World War

by whatisreggieshortfor



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 59,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Summary: A Warlock named Darius in the Warlock Priestess of the Greyzone Council. She ended a war that lasted five hundred years, and she must pull her people together before a bigger threat tears them apart.





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Darius. I am five foot two, with long blue hair that I constantly keep semi contained in a fish tail braid. I work a part time job running an antique shop downtown. I am only twenty-two. At least that is what everyone thinks. I was born Marked. I am a Warlock, and I have lived for over thirteen hundred years. I am the leader of the largest Warlock guild in the country, and the oldest one. When I was a child, I was left abandoned in a city in Italy when my parents were killed because of my Mark. A vampire took me in. Falconi raised me as one of his clan until I was old enough to train in magick and take my life into my own hands. He is now one of my oldest friends, and the only family I know. Most of this long, long life I have led, I have spent watching those I care for die. Until I spearheaded a crusade that led to peace, ending the war that long plagued us. Without disrupting the Morta, human, way of life. And now I sit as the Warlock Priestess. My council, containing a leader from every Vampire clan, Warlock guild, Werewolf pack, and Seer court in my country, has helped maintain this peace for the last five hundred years. But a new threat is rising. There is a Warlock that wishes to overthrow me and my council to throw our world into the greatest chaos our people have ever seen, and now I must call upon my allies and my friends to put a stop to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

I was hunched over my worktable, working on my ninth potion of the morning, when there was a knock at my door. “State your name and placement.”  
“Dare. It’s me.” Falconi. I flicked my wrist as I sat up straight, opening the door and allowing him entrance through my protection hex.  
“Brother.” I smiled and hugged him as he approached. “Do you bring news?’  
“Yes, dear sister. Fort Ashe would like an audience with you. There.”  
“The Seer court?” I questioned as I turned back to my ingredients. “Is Lacey all right?”  
Falconi stood with his hands behind his back. “She said it was urgent, but not an emergency.”  
“Does it ever bother you that people sometimes act like you’re my assistant?” I smiled at him, amused.  
“After a millennium, I’m used to it.” He grinned back. “But I believe she would like to request your aide in dealing with the recent Morta attacks.”  
I sighed. “She knows that I need an official request sent to the council before I can step in.” I dropped dragon scales into the potion, stirring slowly. “Okay, I will go see her when I finish this for Kargen.”  
He bowed. “Yes, sister.”  
I pushed him back up straight. “I’ve been telling you for nearly five hundred years. Do not bow to me, brother. You were once my leader, and I still respect that.”  
He cracked a smile. “I will pass on your message, sister.” He slipped back out the door and I shook my head, smiling as I watched him go. I snapped my fingers, igniting a small fire under the cauldron to warm it.  
“What have you gotten into, dear Lacey?” I said to myself, “You’ve never asked me to Fort Ashe before.” I moved to get dressed while the potion cooked. My crafting clothes were not to be worn in front of my people, not that I dressed very professionally anyway. A few guild leaders did not approve, but after living for over a millennium, I knew that comfort was just as important as functionality. I sighed again as I zipped up my boots. I sent word to Kargen that the potion was finished and opened a gateway. “To Fort Ashe.” I said as I stepped through.

Fort Ashe was a grand building I had helped create only a century ago to help the Seer court. As one of the only non-Morta groups with no immortality, I felt they needed a safe place to train each generation. I had offered multiple Werewolf packs the same thing, but none were interested in training outside of their homes. My gateway took me to the front door, and I walked in, dismantling the hex I installed, and putting it back once I was inside. I stepped down the hallway, checking every door for a Seer to find Lacey. As I rounded a corner into a training room, there was suddenly an arm around my neck and a demon frost dagger pressed to my back. “Who are you? How did you get in here?”  
“Is Lacey trying to breach the treaties and start a war? Let go of me.” I clenched my fists. I was not going to fight this Seer.  
“It’s you who seems to want a war.” He grabbed my wrists, placing them in anti-magick cuffs. “I don’t know how you got past the Warlock Priestess’s hex of protection, but the Lady will know what to do with you.”  
I looked back at the man, but the irony seemed lost on him. “Very well. Take me to the Lady.” I studied him as he grabbed my arm. Dark styled hair but made to look like he didn’t use product. Black clothes, leather jacket, motorcycle boots. Hard body, clearly a fighter. Quick, quiet, he was able to sneak up on me as I let my guard down to find Lacey. Golden eyes, classic for a Seer.  
He led me down a long hallway to a door with two guards, telling them to watch me while he spoke with the Lady. I could hear him through the door. “Ma’am, we have an intruder. Dark hazel eyes. Skinny jeans. Tank top. Heeled boots.”  
“Really?’ I thought to myself, “People usually start with the blue hair when describing me.”  
“Covered in jewelry. Rings, bracelets, piercings, hair ornaments and beads. Hipster style glasses. Looks young. Maybe a transfer. She got past the hex undetected.”  
I heard Lacey, “Bring her in.”  
The man came out, taking hold of my arm once again. “I’m really going to have to ask you to stop touching me.” I glared as he gripped tighter. He pulled me into the office and Lacey dropped her papers.  
“Celian, uncuff her at once!”  
He stiffened, “But grandmother, we have no idea who she is.”  
“Grandmother?” I thought, “This is Haten’s son?”  
Lacey stood up, placing her hands on her desk. “Celian Whiteland, please meet Darius Anchor. Warlock Priestess of the Grey Council.”  
I immediately felt the cuffs release and moved around the desk to greet Lacey. “Old friend, I have missed you dearly. Poker night isn’t the same without you.”  
She smiled as she accepted the embrace. “As I have missed you, my dear. And beating Falconi, his poker face can be truly awful.” She took my hands. “I apologize for my grandson.”  
“It’s no matter. This is Haten’s boy, then?” I eyed him with a critical stare.  
He cleared his throat, “I am. And you are the Darius?”  
“My friends call me Dare, but yes.”  
“Dare- “I held up a finger to stop him.  
“My friends call me Dare. You are a brute that put me in cuffs. Be grateful I am not another Warlock making you call me Lady Priestess. Darius is fine.” I could see Lacey stifle a giggle.  
“My apologies, Darius.” He set his jaw as he spoke. “Why didn’t you identify yourself when I approached you?”  
“’Approached’ me? Is that you call it? You grabbed me by the throat and put a blade in my back.” My leader voice was overtaking my regular tone. “You’re what? Twenty-four? You have been training for ten, maybe fifteen years? Has Fort Ashe not taught you that you need to be careful how you approach unknowns from other species? I have worked my entire life to end the war between our peoples and you could’ve ignited a new one.” I clenched my jaw, turning my attention to Lacey. “Old friend, it seems obvious you did not warn your people of my arrival. What is it you require?”  
Lacey looked tired in her old age. She glanced at Celian. “As you know, Seers are merely Mortas with special abilities, like being able to see the Grey. But unfortunately, our lives end. I’ve brought you here today to resign as leader of Seer court, and to appoint my successor.”  
“I assume you are keeping it in the bloodline, but Haten is still out of Yeed?” I looked between Lacey and Celian. “You want to pass leadership to this man?”  
Celian looked down, “I have refused the position.”  
I could feel my eyes shift color as I regarded him. “I see…You wish to remain a soldier because there’s someone you hold dear…” Lacey placed her hand on my shoulder as I felt the violet fade from my eyes.  
Celian looked angry, but Lacey stepped between us. “Lady Priestess…Dare, you know that former Seer court leaders prohibited interspecies love. But my grandson has fallen in love with a member of the Everlyn pack.”  
“Kargen’s pack? I see. A Seer in love with a Werewolf could never become leader of Seer court without violating your laws.” I looked at Celian, “Your secret is safe with me until you are ready to share it. But at least you can grow old with your love.” Celian seemed to relax his clenched jaw at my words.  
Lacey’s face grew more serious, “I have called a meeting in one of the training rooms with the replacement.” She broke into a small smile, “Let’s see how long it takes you to be recognized.”  
I returned her smile, “You love playing this game. Celian, do you know how long it took your father?” He shrugged. “Two months.”  
“What?” He looked dumbfounded as we walked down the hall, “How was it so long?”  
I looked around the facility as I answered, “I was with Falconi when we met on a recon mission, so he assumed I was a Vampire. I never corrected him, and since Falconi is a Daywalker and my brother, he didn’t either. My dear brother thought it was funny.”  
Celian shook his head. “I knew you were a Warlock; you’re Marked.”  
I faltered mid-step as Lacey wheeled around on him, “Manners Cel!” She hissed, “You never speak to a Warlock about their Mark.”  
I took a deep breath. As the youngest race, Seers were always forgetting what it meant to be Marked. We were the only species forced to wear our identity out in the open. It was not hard to spot my Mark unless I wished to wear turtlenecks my entire existence. “It’s alright, old friend. Let us move on. We should focus on the meeting. What is the prospect’s name?”  
She led us to a training room far deeper in the building, where two Seers were mid-fight. They stopped abruptly when they saw Lacey and bowed. “My Lady.” They said in unison.  
“Dear friend, please meet Dante Forman,” She gestured to a black-haired young man with tattoos scattered over his shirtless body. “And this is Aether Mason.” The blonde girl, whom I had previously met through her mother, recognized what Lacey was doing and bowed to me while Dante looked me up and down. Lacey held the same mischievous smile I have known since she was a young girl. “Dante, how about a round with my friend here?” I saw Celian stiffen out of the corner of my eye.  
“New recruit or something?” Dante asked, staring me down and eying the Mark on my neck.  
“Something like that.” I felt the corner of my mouth quirk up as I raised an eyebrow. I pushed my glasses back up the bridge of my nose with my thumb as I regarded Dante. “My Lady, is this the prospect you wish to present to the Grey council?”  
“Yes, sweet child.” She grinned. She knew I hated when she called me that, especially since she had not hit her first century yet. “Go easy on him.”  
Dante laughed. “Yeah, we’ll see who has to go easy on who.”  
I stepped onto the mat as Aether stepped down. “Want me to take my heels off first?”  
“They might leave you to a disadvantage if you leave them on.”  
Aether laughed. She knew who I was, as the daughter of a Morta and a Warlock from my guild, she had met me numerous times. I kept my face serious, “Okay then, forget the boots. Let’s do this.” I could see Dante enhancing his abilities before throwing a punch. I sidestepped it and his face took on a look of shock. “My turn.” I stepped to the right as he got into a defensive position. I took in his anticipation, correcting my approach, and jumped, landing behind him, and placing a kick to the middle of his back, sending him falling onto his stomach. He pushed himself up, his eyes taking on a more serious concentration. He tried to bring his leg up, but I caught his ankle in the crook of my arm. I gripped and twirled backwards, sending him spinning off balance and falling back to the mat. We went back and forth a few times without him landing any blows as he got more serious, until Lacey stepped onto the mat and Dante stepped back.  
“Interesting indeed. In all the years I have seen you fight, no one has ever landed a hit on you, Dante. Let alone more than once. I would be concerned if she had been a regular opponent.” Lacey smiled, “Dante, may I present Warlock Priestess of the Grey council, Darius Anchor.” Dante immediately dropped into a low bow, bending to one knee with a fist on his heart.  
“Stand.” I used my leader voice again.  
Dante stood up straight, falling into a soldier’s stance. “Lady Priestess, I beg your forgiveness for the way I spoke to you.”  
I held up my hand. “You knew I was a Warlock, yes?” He nodded. “So, your disrespectful tone was because I am a Warlock, and somehow that makes me worth less respect than you, correct?” He looked away, but his face held shame. “Aether, sweetheart, how is your mother doing?”  
Aether smiled, “She’s doing well, Lady Priestess. I spoke with her last night. She’s really enjoying her work in the Morta hospitals.”  
“That is excellent to hear, dear girl.” I looked back at Dante. “You see, Mister Forman, you regret your tone because of who I am. But have you ever been disrespectful of Warlocks in Aether’s presence? Her mother is a member of my guild. Aether is the type to suffer silently, she always has been, so you will never know if you offend her. If you wish to be accepted as the new leader of Seer court, you need to respect all of the species that the council is made of.” I turned on my heel, clicking out of the training room. “Lacey, dear friend, I must go. I’ll be in touch about a meeting to present him to the council.” I waved my hand, summoning a gateway. I hadn’t noticed it at the time, but a mark had appeared on my hand. “To home.” I stepped through, back into my living room, and found Kargen seated with a young girl. “Kargen? Is everything alright?” I notice the young girl’s eyes darting around the room, her hands shaking. “Dear girl, are you okay?” I knelt in front of her.  
Kargen stood, bowing her head to me. “My Lady, a rogue vamp has attacked a member of my pack. She has passed away, but this Morta child was there.”  
I took a deep breath. “Who was attacked?”  
Kargen looked at the floor, and for the first time I noticed the slight quake of her shoulders. “Patrice.”  
“Your daughter? Oh, dear friend.” I pulled the Werewolf into a tight hug. “She was such a sweet girl. She was an advocate for helping Mortas outside of Thrall attacks. Is that how she knew this girl?”  
“Yes, my Lady.”  
“No trouble.” I bent down to the girl. No wounds visible. “The vamp left her unharmed?”  
“Yes.”  
I placed my fingers on either side of the girl’s head. “I’ll remove any memory of the attack, but I’ll allow her to remember Patrice. To her, Patrice will just have moved away. Call a member of your pack to take her home when I’m finished.” I spent the better part of an hour weaving the girl’s memories of Patrice together, creating a new one of her saying goodbye. When I finished, the girl fell asleep and Kargen called India to take her home. “Kargen, I understand how upsetting this is, but we need to find the clan this Vampire is from before any action is taken. Unfortunately, Patrice hid her before the attack, according to the memory I pulled from her.”  
“I know, Lady Priestess. That is why I brought the girl to you. I gave my people clear instructions not to pursue them until I give the word.” Her brown eyes glowed orange as her powers waged war on her control.  
“Kargen, memento nervo tuo.” I placed a calming hand on her shoulder. “Remember your tether. Don’t let the anger win.”  
She took a deep breath. “Yes, my Lady. I have spoken with all the clan leaders. Each are denying their people did this.”  
“Give me three days. If I cannot resolve this, then your people can do what you must.”  
She bowed her head. “Thank you, Lady Priestess.”  
I opened a gateway, “Go to your people. They need you. Please let me know when you are prepared for the ceremony.” She stepped through the gateway. I twisted the ring on my finger, opening my communication network. “All Vampire clan leaders,” I spoke sternly, “One of you is harboring a rogue, or one of your own has Turned a Morta and have kept it hidden from the council. Actions will be taken.” I closed the network and opened another gateway. “To Fort Ashe.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

I walked through the entrance of Fort Ashe, looking for familiar faces. “Mister Forman.” I called out as I saw his large frame round a corner toward me. He dropped into a bow. “Please, stop doing that. I hate it.”  
He straightened up into his soldier’s stance. “What can I do for you, Lady Priestess?”  
“I need an audience with Lady Lacey and Celian Whiteland immediately.” Aether came down the hall.  
“My Lady, I didn’t expect to see you again so soon.”  
I nodded to her, “Yes, I wish I were with more pleasant business. Mister Forman?”  
“Yes, Lady Priestess, I will escort you to the Lady’s office. Aether, please track down Celian and bring him there at once.” She nodded, running off. “Lady Priestess, may I ask what this is about?”  
“You may sit in on the meeting, that way I don’t need to repeat myself.” I saw a faint smirk on his lips, and he led me to the same office Celian did before. Lacey was sitting at her desk and looked up as I entered. “Old friend.”  
“I know that face, Dare.” She had her brow furrowed. “What’s happened?”  
“I need to request Seer guards for all Greyzone homes.” Dante stiffened, watching me carefully, as Lacey’s face took on a look of shock.  
“In my sixty years as leader, I’ve never gotten a request like this from you.”  
“I haven’t had to make a request like this in nearly four hundred.” I stood across from her as Aether knocked on the door, bringing Celian in with her. “A member of the Everlyn pack has been killed. By a rogue vamp. No clan leaders have taken responsibility as of yet, and there was a Morta with her when she was attacked. She hid the Morta away, and the child was left unharmed.”  
“You’re afraid someone is trying to start a war.” Lacey’s voice shook.  
“Wars between the species of the Greyzone have started over less.” I looked at Celian, “I want Mister Whiteland posted with Kargen’s pack.” Lacey nodded.  
Celian stepped forward, “The deceased…who was it?”  
“Kargen’s daughter, Patrice.” I could see an almost imperceptible sigh of relief escape him. “I want no Vampires entering or exiting any home that is not their own without my express permission. No exceptions.”  
“But Falconi- “Dante started but I held up my hand and he stopped short.  
“I assure you; my brother will understand. Kargen is giving me three days before her pack takes matters in their own hands. I need your best on this, Lacey. Please. In return, I will grant you one request without council approval.” Lacey gasped. “And I will take the consequences from it when I do. Maintaining the peace is more important. Noli respicere post tergum.”  
Dante eyed me. “The Seer motto. Don’t look back. In tua potestate.”  
“The Warlock motto. Believe in your power. Someone’s been studying.” I felt a smirk on my lips before I crushed it.  
He shrugged, smiling, “First move to show your respect. Learn their way.”  
Lacey watched me. “You’ve never made a move without council approval since you formed the council. Are you sure you want to do this?”  
I looked her in the eye. “Normally, I would not. But my job involves keeping all of our world safe, and sometimes that means making calls like this. As a leader, I need to do what is necessary to protect my people. All of our people.” I looked over at Dante, “And any future leaders need to understand that, too.”  
Lacey nodded. “I understand I will send out our Seers. What should we do with any rogue vamps?”  
“Any vamps that will not get confirmation from me to enter a home that isn’t theirs, and any vamps that attack another Greyzoner or a Morta, they must be taken into custody.” I sighed. “I don’t want to do this, but I can’t let someone in our community attack people. Now, I must go speak with Falconi.”  
Dante stepped forward, “Lady Priestess, if I may,” he paused and I motioned for him to continue, “I would like to come with you. I can learn from you about dealing with other species- I’m sorry, not dealing with- cooperating with other species. And if necessary, I could stay with Falconi’s clan until we catch the rogue vamp.”  
I looked to Lacey and she nodded. “Very well. But, if we are going to be spending prolonged time together, call me Darius. I hate titles, Lacey can vouch for that.”  
She laughed, “It’s true.” Her face turned serious, “Be careful, dear friend. If someone is trying to start a war, they won’t want you standing in their way.”  
“Which is why I must do just that.” I took her hands in mine, “I’ve lived over a millennium. I have never had my own family; I have never been in love. But if I die protecting our people, then my life had meaning.”  
Lacey sighed, “For being so much older than me, you still sound as old as you look. I always forget that we Seers are trained for war, but you were raised in it. Forged by it. Ended it. Promise me you’ll end this one, too.”  
“You have my word.” I smiled at her, “After all, it wasn’t my sparkling personality that got me elected to my position as head of the council.”  
Aether raised her hand, “Wasn’t it because you were the only one strong enough to banish Throst?”  
I nodded solemnly. “Yes. Throst was like a plague on our people. Warlock, Werewolf, Vampire, Seer, even Morta. No one was safe from his tyranny. He stirred up unrest in every group, goading wars between them, pushing for infighting among every family. They were dark times.” I took a deep breath, waving my hand and opening a gateway. “Come, Dante, we must go. To Falconi’s home.” I took hold of Dante’s hand and stepped through the portal, into the lobby of Falconi’s mansion. “Oh, dear brother, you do love the taste of luxury.” I muttered as I looked around the familiar building. Ancient artifacts he had collected over his life were prominently displayed along the high walls. Everything decorated in elegant deep lavender velvet and silver silk. He really wanted to play into the Morta’s Vampire stereotype.  
“Darius, I’m curious if you’ll indulge me. You refer to Falconi as your brother. And though he is paler than he would be as a mortal, you have the same fairly dark tan skin tone. Are you family?”  
“Yes and no.”  
“I’m guessing that means you didn’t know him before he was Turned.”  
“You’ve noticed by now I look early twenties. Warlocks can essentially control when they stop aging. I chose this age because with the way I dress and act, the Mortas pay less attention the younger you are. On the other hand, Vampires are stuck at whatever age they were Turned.” I continued as I walked around the room, waiting for an attendant to be alerted to our entrance, “Falconi was twenty-three when he was Turned. He found me and my parents nearly a century later, and my parents were already dead. Killed because I am Marked. My magick- my power- it saved me, but, not them. Falconi gave them a proper burial. Took me into his clan. Gave me a name. Darius was a family name for him, As for Anchor, my father had a tribal tattoo on his chest. Didn’t have a word for it back then, but when anchors were invented, he recognized the image,”  
Dante looked at me sideways, maybe thinking I would not notice as I eyed a painting on the wall. “You’re very close, aren’t you?”  
“You see this painting?” I asked instead, pointing to an oil canvas of two figures under each side of a cherry blossom tree. One side full of flowers with the man under it, offering his hand to the woman on the other side of the tree with barren and rotting branches. His side held the sun, while hers held only darkness. “I painted this for him during the fourteenth century. What a lot of people do not realize is that Warlocks, like me, can remember our lives from the very beginning. I can remember my parents being murdered, and that memory stayed with me. Growing up, I held that darkness in my heart, and Falconi was patient with me. Slowly leading me back to the light. Back to life. He never pushed me. Never expected me to go at his pace. Never complained that I was taking up his time. He nurtured my kindness, my heart, my empathy. He shaped me into the person I became when I finally let go of that darkness.”  
“It’s a beautiful painting.” He said quietly. “It looks about as old as your necklace.”  
I reached up to my pendant. My finger trailing over the bumps of the carved design of the deep fire colored stone. “It’s carved from an old stone, my parents had used the stones for the foundation of their house, so when it was destroyed, Falconi retrieved this piece and had it turned into a necklace for me. It’s actually an old mineral, called Zephminion. It’s been mined into extinction now.”  
“What is the image?” Dante asked, stepping closer to me to look at it. “It looks like a woman with some kind of crown…wielding a sword against a dragon?”  
I smiled fondly to myself as I nodded, “You know that famous quote? ‘Do not fashion me a princess-“  
“’For I am a dragon’?” Dante finished the quote.  
“Falconi held onto that piece of rubble for nearly four centuries. He gave it to me for my birthday after he was able to make the pendant out of it and told me to remember that I was always the dragon people should be afraid of breathing fire down on them.” I laughed softly, “Though I’ve told him time and again that I would never be the type to aim my wrath at the people around me. He said that he knew, but believed my power was strong enough to destroy those who would hurt my family. He’s always been the one in my corner.”  
“You love him, don’t you?” Dante asked, trying not to look interested in the answer.  
“I do. Not in a romantic way, I’m not the right person for him.” I chuckled softly to myself, “I’ve never fallen in love- never found my one.” I looked wistfully into the distance, “Sometimes I think it’s better that way. If I fall in love with a Morta or a Werewolf, I will outlive them. And a Seer would be twice as bad. It’s forbidden by your people and I would still outlive them.” I felt something on my shoulder and looked to see his hand.  
“Darius, I realize it’s not my place to say, especially never having been in love myself, but you deserve love. You cannot go through life being afraid of it. And eventually someone will love you, with head, heart, and soul, and they will tear down your walls. And yes, you may outlive them, but you’ll never outlive the memories.”  
Someone cleared their throat and we turned to see a pale young woman bowed, her dark hair falling in her fair face. “Lady Priestess, Falconi is waiting for you in his rooms.”  
“Thank you, Annabelle. Did you tell him Dante is with me?”  
“Yes, my Lady. He has also been granted entrance.” She straightened up and turned around, “Follow me, please.”  
Dante whispered beside me, “Don’t you already know how to get there?” We walked up an iron spiral staircase as I answered.  
“Of course, I do. But Vampires have customs that should not be ignored. Such as Annabelle’s position as the attendant. Think of it this way, they like to play host. And a good host doesn’t leave their guests trying to find their way when they know the way themselves.” Dante nodded as we reached the top of the staircase.  
Annabelle turned to me, “My Lady, I heard about the Werewolf that was murdered. If I can help, please. Let me know.”  
“Thank you, Annabelle. If you can, please spread the word, any Vampire needing entrance to a home that is not their own must first obtain my express position.”  
Annabelle looked startled, “My Lady, is that truly necessary?”  
“Unfortunately, yes. Patrice was killed in her own home.”  
Annabelle nodded, stopping in front of a set of intricately carved double doors. She bowed again, “I will spread the word, Lady Priestess.” She scurried off as Falconi’s voice echoed through the door.  
“Enter, sister.” I flicked my wrist, opening the door. Falconi stood and walked over to greet me, kissing both my cheeks. “Greetings, dear sister.”  
“Greetings, brother.” I smiled at him.  
“And this must be Mister Dante Forman.” Falconi eyed him curiously before stepping closer and smelling Dante’s neck. I suppressed a laugh and a smile as I watched Dante stiffen. “Interesting,” Falconi grinned at me and winked, “He’s so afraid to offend me that he doesn’t realize I’m screwing with him.” Dante stepped back, looking between us in disbelief before laughing with Falconi. “Onto more important matters, I know why you are here, sister. And while I can assure you, none of my clan were behind the attack, no Vampire has come forward.”  
“That’s what I was afraid of.” I sighed. “You understand what must happen, yes?”  
Falconi nodded gravely, “Yes, sister. I have already recalled my clan from the streets. A few were not happy, but I assured them it is just as much for their safety. Kargen called me. You should know her people don’t like the three-day agreement she gave you.” Dante watched us silently.  
I lowered my voice so only the two of them could hear, “I’m going to have to tap into Patrice’s memories.” Dante looked confused, but Falconi punched his desk, fracturing the wood.  
“Sister, no. Last time you relived someone’s death memory it almost killed you.” Falconi’s voice was hoarse with the emotions he was trying to force from his face.  
“I have no choice, brother.” I retorted, my own voice on the verge of shaking. “No Vampire has come forward, and you know Werewolves have a blood for blood law.”  
“Blood for blood?” Dante asked, breaking his silence with his brow furrowed.  
Falconi answered without taking his eyes off me. “Ordinarily, they would get to kill the Vampire that killed their pack member. However, with no one taking responsibility, they will take that blood from any Vampire. Which will lead to that clan taking action.”  
Dante frowned, “So, if we don’t find the one responsible, it’ll be a war between Vampires and Werewolves.”  
“And anyone that gets in the way of it.” I took Falconi’s hand. “I’m sorry, brother. But I must protect our people. It has already been a day. I can’t wait any longer.”  
Tears prickled at Falconi’s eyes. “Dante, you Seers have special healing abilities, correct?” Dante nodded. “Can they be transferred?”  
“I can use them to heal others, yes. There is a side effect though.”  
“And it is?” I asked.  
“Temporarily, I become connected to the person. Meaning if I get hurt, or I die…”  
“So would I.” I filled in the blank and he nodded. “Not exactly a great plan, Falconi.”  
“Better than the alternative.” Falconi said sternly. “I almost lost you once. I cannot bear the world without you, Dare. Selfish as that may be.”  
I took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, brother. You know I would never hurt you, but if someone is trying to ignite a war, they will come after me, too. And if Dante attaches himself to me…He’s just putting an easy target on his back.”  
“You know I can hear you, right? I’m not exactly helpless, I know how to fight.” Dante argued.  
“Correction,” I turned to look him in the eyes, “You know how to fight Seers. You’ve never fought a Vampire or Werewolf.”  
“I fought you.” He countered.  
I stepped into his face. “And you did not land a single hit, even when I wasn’t using my magick. You are sheltered in Fort Ashe. You know nothing of real war.”  
Falconi put his hand on my shoulder. “Easy now. Take him with you. Take back up Seers if you want. But you can’t win every fight alone.”  
Dante crossed his arms. “Dammit.” I sighed, “Fine. Let’s go.” I waved my hand to open another gateway.  
“Wait!” Falconi handed me a sketchbook and charcoal pencil. “To draw the attacker if the need arises.”  
I took them in one hand, grabbing Dante with the other. I nodded to Falconi before turning to the gateway. “To the Everlyn pack home.”  
We stepped through onto the street outside of Kargen’s brownstone. I looked up at the gentle snow falling from the late February sky. I felt my lips twitch up into a smile as the ornate white flakes clung to my eyelashes and hair. “Winter was always my favorite.” I muttered, more to myself than anything else. I saw Dante glance my direction, a small, sweet smile on his face. Celian stood outside the front door, dropping to a knee when he saw us. “Dante, Warlock Priestess…the pack is inside.”  
“Stand, Celian.” I stepped forward, “Has anyone come?”  
“Just a few Mortas that used to take piano lessons from Patrice.” Celian’s face was sad, though he tried to keep it neutral.  
“How is Imogen handling it?” I asked softly, remembering the name when my power pulled it from his head.  
“About as well as any of them can.” He answered gently.  
Dante cleared his throat, “The ones we love tend to push us away when things get rough. Don’t let her.”  
I was surprised, “Dante, you know- “  
“Yes. It was the only reason I agreed to the position that is rightfully his. Once I take charge, I am abolishing that law. No matter what it costs me.”  
“Very noble. But I assure you, Lacey tried. That’s why Haten was sent out of Yeed. It was her punishment from the Seer elders for trying to take away the law they held in high esteem.” There was a silence for a moment. “Is Kargen inside?”  
“Yes, my Lady.” He knocked on the door and a blonde girl his age opened it, “Imogen, Warlock Priestess Darius is here to see Kargen.”  
Imogen dropped into a curtsy, “Greetings, Lady Priestess, Lady Kargen is inside performing a ritual for Patrice. You may wait inside.”  
“Rise, Imogen. May the men join us?” I asked, gesturing to Celian and Dante.  
“Of course, my Lady.” She briefly smiled at Celian.  
I leaned in and whispered to her as we entered the house, “He genuinely loves you. Fight for him.” She smiled again.  
A few minutes later, Kargen came in, her brown curls bouncing with each step. “My Lady, what can I do for you?” She pulled me into a brief hug before holding my hands in front of her.  
I gently squeezed her fingers, “No one has taken responsibility for the attack. When I cleared the memories from the Morta, Patrice had hidden her. I need to see it through Patrice’s eyes.”  
Imogen gasped. Kargen’s face was serious. “My Lady, I was there the last time you did this. It gravely wounded you. You only survived because of Esmerelda and Joshua joining their magick.”  
“It is the only way.”  
She looked into my face, “I will call them myself should the need arise because I know better than to try to talk you out of it. Very well. This way.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Kargen led us to a back room where Patrice’s body laid on a ceremonial oak table. Their motto hung on an embroidered tapestry down the back wall. Memento Nervo Tuo. Kargen looked at me, “Are you sure about this, Darius?”  
“I understand the concern, and I know the risks. But I must.” I answered.  
Celian looked at me, “What risks?”  
Kargen looked at me sadly, “If she can’t keep hold of herself as she relives Patrice’s death memory and pull herself out, it will kill her.”  
Dante’s head shot up, “Then she can’t do it.”  
I held up my hand. “I must. Now, please, I need you all to remember you cannot attempt to wake me from the memory. My body will be feeling the attack, and if you touch me then my body will try to protect itself. And that could mean attacking you.” I waited while they all nodded before approaching Patrice, brushing her hair out of her face. “Poor, sweet girl. You did not deserve this.” I took a deep breath, placing the tips of my fingers over each of her eyes. “Share with me what you see,” I felt the violet glow in my eyes, “Participes cum me quid tu vides.” I gasped as the scene in front of me changed.

I sat at a piano as a little girl next to me practiced her scales. My voice was not mine when I spoke. ‘Very good, Lily. Go again.’ There was a knock at the door. My- rather Patrice’s- wolf instincts raised the hairs on the back of my neck. ‘Lily, go in the other room and hide.’ I smiled at her, but I felt the worry knot my stomach.  
‘Hide and seek?’ Lily asked, excitedly hopping up from the bench.  
‘Yes, sweet girl. Now go hide.’ I watched her go before approaching the door. A little boy stood outside, but his presence felt…wrong. ‘How can I help you, Adrian?’ He looked up at me, eyes glowing a dark red. ‘Adrian? What’s happened to you?’ Suddenly, he bared his fangs and lunged, digging into my stomach, and tackling me to the ground. I screamed out in pain.

Dante watched as I screamed, bleeding wounds tearing open my stomach. He looked at Celian, who had Imogen’s head buried in his shoulder, “Celian, we need to do something!” He started forward, but Kargen caught his arm.  
“You can’t. Only she can pull herself from the memory, if you try, she could attack us all.”  
Dante clenched his fists, hating feeling useless. “What if she can’t?” Kargen gave him a grave look and he knew what it meant. He called out, “Stay strong, Darius. Keep hold of yourself. Come back to us!” Kargen smiled softly at him.

I lay on the ground, bleeding as Adrian stood above me, watching, his head cocked to the side. ‘Adrian…why?’  
‘Simple.’ This was woman’s voice, and one I knew well, as a tall red-haired woman came up behind the boy. ‘I need you, well needed- ‘ She laughed darkly, ‘I needed you to get to your dear Priestess.’ She looked into my eyes, ‘By now you realize you’re gonna die. And no one will claim the attack because I will dispose of the boy. Not that he’d remember it anyway.’ She laughed maliciously as she pet Adrian’s hair. ‘So, Darius will look into your mind and see my face. Hello, Darius, remember me? I’ll see you soon.’ She turned, driving a stake into the young boy’s chest before disappearing through a gateway. Her final words filtered back, ‘Let the war begin.’ Then they were both gone.

The vision went black and I grabbed the oak table to steady myself, gasping for air. Dante was beside me, forcing me to lay down. “It’s okay, Darius. I got you.” He held his hands over my wounded stomach, and they emitted a golden glow that matched his eyes.  
“Gameia!” I gasped the name out.  
“Gameia?” Celian questioned, “Is that the name of the Vampire that attacked Patrice?”  
“No,” Kargen’s voice shook and her legs went out, Imogen and Celian catching her from dropping to the ground, “Gameia is a very dark magick Warlock. She hasn’t walked the Earth since the war ended.”  
I forced myself up to sit, even as Dante continued working, “Because I banished her when I banished Throst. She used a little boy named Adrian for the attack, then killed him right in front of Patrice.” I was crying and I could not fight it. I tried to hide my face, but Dante’s words caught me off guard.  
“Darius, you’re allowed to cry. You don’t always need to put on a front.”  
“This is my fault. She told Patrice she was doing this to get to me.” I stood up abruptly, nearly knocking Dante over. “I need to send word to everyone. Anyone with any connection to me needs to go into hiding and ever pack, clan, guild, court, they need to group up and prepare to fight.”  
Dante caught my hand as I paced, “Darius, what don’t we know?”  
He was close, looking me in the eyes. I felt a wall inside me break down. They needed to know. “We were on the same side in the war against Throst. Or so I thought. I was in a standoff with Throst when she came up. She used her powers to attack me. She got inside my mind. That is how she fights. She gets in, takes the thing you hold closest and twists it. For me…it was the memory of my parents dying.” Another tear slipped down my cheek as I took in a shaky breath. “She changed my memory and made me relive that memory, over and over, paralyzed, until I was finally able to break free.”  
“What did she change about your memory?” Dante asked softly, so softly that I barely heard him.  
“The killer.” I looked at each of their faces, resting on Dante. “I can vividly remember that day. But the memory she put in my head…Falconi was the killer.”  
Kargen shook her head, “What happened that made you break out of her hold?”  
“I remembered.” I said simply as I used my magick to repair my torn clothes and remove the blood. “I remembered him teaching me to walk. Teaching me to use my power. Teaching me to care for the people around us. I remembered how he protected the Mortas in our village. And how he took in any Greyzoners that did not have a place to call home. He’s never killed a Morta in his life.”  
Dante watched me seriously, “So, what happened when you came back?”  
I closed my eyes, picturing it all, “She was telling people I was working with Throst. I was being hunted. Falconi and Kargen’s ancestors were the only people on my side. They kept me hidden until we could show everyone the truth. I managed to regain most of my following when she was discovered and used my power to open a phantom rift to Dragoor. The Thrall dimension. I sent both of them tumbling through the rift, and I ended the war.”  
Imogen finally spoke, “I’m sorry, you said the boy’s name was Adrian? About this high,” She held her hand up to just over her hip, “Dark hair, dresses a little like he should be in a boy’s fashion magazine?” I nodded. “He was one of Patrice’s piano students. He’s a member of Red’s clan.”  
I took a deep breath, twisting my ring to open my communications, my leader voice bringing itself out, “Attention all council members. An emergency meeting is being held in my home. Attendance is mandatory, non-negotiable. Thank you.” I twisted my ring again, closing the channel. I looked at Dante, “You’re with me now, had to go and use your damn healing ability after I told you not to.” He chuckled to himself as I sighed, waving my hand. The gateway fluttered open, and I took Dante’s hand. I offered my other hand to Kargen, who took it carefully. “To home.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

The meeting had barely begun when it dissolved into chaos at the mention of Gameia having returned. Mostly due to Red.  
“You expect me to deliver my entire clan on a silver platter for a fictitious war that you claim is coming because of Gameia? Let us not forget that you were the one she accused of helping the enemy!” He shouted across the conference table.  
BAM.  
Dante slammed his fist on the table. “And we’re supposed to listen to you? You heard about a rogue vamp that attacked a member of Lady Kargen’s pack and you didn’t think to tell anyone that a member of your clan was missing.” Everyone turned to look at Red and I had to force myself not to laugh as the middle aged appeared six-hundred-year-old Vampire shrank back in his chair. “Now,” Dante continued, “I may be the youngest person in this room, but I was there when the Warlock Priestess accessed Patrice’s death memory. She was terrified.”  
Red’s face grew angry, “Maybe because it’s her fault that Gameia is threatening us.”  
Dante met his gaze, “Or maybe it’s because she has spent her entire life protecting twats like you that would throw her under a bus at a moment’s notice and she knows exactly what you’re up against.” Dante turned on his heel and stormed out.  
Red turned on Lacey, “You can’t let your subordinate talk to me that way.”  
“Actually,” Lacey looked at me with relief as I spoke, “Lady Lacey called upon me earlier today. Dante Forman is now Lord Dante, leader of Seer court.” Red stammered for a response, so I continued, “That makes him your equal. Now, I have told you all what you needed to know. Meeting dismissed.” I waved both hands, opening gateways for all the members to go home. Lacey patted my shoulder before exiting through her portal. Once all the members left, I searched for Dante, finding him in my workshop. I leaned against the doorway and watched him. He curiously looked over my potions table, but seemed more intrigued with the paintings nearby, looking carefully over the one on the easel I had painted the day before. “I had a vision for that one.”  
He spun around to face me, looking embarrassed, “It looks like…” He trailed off, eying it again.  
“It looks like you?” I asked and he nodded slowly. The painting was a near uncanny resemblance to him, tattoos and all, but the man in the portrait was holding a shadowy creature, like the ghost of a person, in a loving embrace. “My visions aren’t always clear, and I couldn’t get a look at the other person before it ended. But my guess? You will find that love you were talking about soon. The one who will love you heart and soul.” He ran a hand through his hair, glancing at me and then away again.  
“Yeah, maybe. Too bad it’s against Seer laws.” I was about to ask what he meant when he turned to me with a smile, “So, what was the deal with that guy?” He motioned out the door.  
“Oh, Red has always been less than warm and fuzzy. His biggest problems with taking orders from are because one; I look younger than him. And two; I’m female.” I laughed.  
“Yeah, I bet any guy that hooked on himself would have issue listening to a cute girl.”  
“What?” For the first time in two hundred years, I felt myself blush.  
“Huh?”  
“What did you just say?”  
A blush grew high on his cheeks as he turned to another painting, “Nothing.”  
I cleared my throat, trying to regain my composure, “He also doesn’t like that I don’t look ‘like a Warlock’.” I used air quotes and we shared a laugh.  
“I was gonna ask about that actually. The other guild leaders dress more…is eccentric a good word for it?”  
I laughed again, nudging his arm as I stood beside him, “Don’t let them hear you say that, but yes. That’s what I’d call it.”  
“But not you?”  
I snapped my fingers, conjuring up two drinks and offered him one as I sipped my own. “Isn’t much my style,” I offered with a shrug, “I prefer ripped jeans and form fitting shirts to silk pants and lace corsets. I know it makes me look like a wannabe Morta, but I can’t help it. I’m more comfortable this way.”  
“Well, you look amazing in it.” Dante muttered behind his glass. “The jewelry and hair beads really help you stand out. Not that you need help.”  
I clinked my glass against his. “Why thank you.”  
“I have one more question, if you don’t mind.”  
“Fire away.” I replied as I took another sip and led him to the living room to sit down.  
“You’ve lived over thirteen hundred years. And in that amount of time, you’ve never been in love?” There was a hint of worry in his eyes he tried to suppress.  
“I have loved. I have dated. But Warlocks can only truly fall in love once. And I’ve never had that. I don’t know if I believe in fate or destiny, but if it exists then I’d have to guess that I just haven’t had the chance to meet my one yet.” I smiled softly at him. “Most of my people, they’ll stay with someone as long as they can. Have kids with them. Even if they aren’t the one. I couldn’t do that. I just don’t think it’s fair.”  
He nodded along. After a moment of silence, he looked at me with gentle eyes. “You should get to bed. You need rest to finish healing.”  
“Yeah,” I snapped my fingers again, “There’s a guest bedroom next to my workshop. The pajamas I put there should fit.”  
“Thank you.” He put his hand on my shoulder, looking like he wanted to say more, but he pulled it away after a moment with a gentle, “Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight.” I watched him go for a second before heading to bed, ignoring the sinking feeling I got watching him walk away.

I awoke the next morning and went to the kitchen. Bright yellow and deep red paints colored the walls and appliances. I was making breakfast when Dante walked in, “Hey, I hope you’re hungry.” I grinned as I tossed the eggs in the pan.  
“Wow,” He laughed, “I expected you to use magick to cook, but I definitely didn’t expect you to make me food. What’s the occasion?”  
“I like doing some things the Morta way. And it’s just a small thank you. No one has treated me like a regular person in…well, a long time. But when you talk to me, you talk to me. Not the Warlock Priestess. Not a guild leader. Just Darius.” I went back to cooking, feeling embarrassed I brought it up. Being around him was simply different.  
He came around the counter and caught my hand as I moved to set the spatula down. “You are a regular person.” He was so close, looking into my eyes. I involuntarily glance at his lips, only a few inches away. He leaned in slowly and I held my breath. ‘Why does this feel so different?’ I thought. In the next moment, he kissed me, and it was like a firework show went off in my head as I closed my eyes. I gripped his shirt when he didn’t pull back, and I lost track of how long it lasted. When he finally pulled back, he gave me a funny look.  
“What is it?” I asked, feeling around my face. “You regret it, right?”  
“No, no! Definitely not. That was pretty much the best kiss of my life. It’s just…well, it must have been the lights. It looked like your eyes changed colors…”  
I froze. “What color?”  
“Red?”  
“Excuse me.” I turned and ran out of the kitchen. I didn’t stop until I made it to my workshop. I grabbed onyx shards off the shelf, mixing them with sabretooth bone dust. I poured dryxmar blood with dead sea water in my cauldron and set it over a small flame. Once it heated, I sprinkled the shards and bone dust in as I recited the words, “Et caritatem tuam, et timuerent prope accedere. Let thine love be shone.” The cauldron glowed red, vibrating for a few seconds, before a grey puff of smoke drifted into the air. The center of the smoke started shifting and changing color until a heart shaped section was pink. “Holy shit…”  
There was a knock on the door and Dante’s voice drifted in, “Dare, you okay? Did I upset you? I’m sorry. That was too forward, wasn’t it?”  
“No,” I called back, “It’s not that.’ I opened the door once the smoke cleared the air.  
“Was it the eye thing? Cause I think that was just the lights.”  
“Yeah,” I nodded, “You’re probably right.” I made a mental note not to tell him what it meant. This had to be a mistake. I forced a smile, “Sorry about that. Let’s go eat.”

We ate in silence. I couldn’t tell what was going through his head, but I didn’t know what was going through mine either. I cleared my throat, “So, what’s it like being a Seer?” I glanced up and found him watching me. I looked back down. “I mean, it must feel different than being a Morta or another Greyzoner.”  
He nodded, “I don’t know about different since I don’t know what that feels like but…there’s like a constant buzzing in my head. My eyes lose focus on everything around me, but I can zone in on anything in a clear path around me, even a football field’s distance away. And if I focus the buzzing to each section of my brain, I can control what I take from that. I can hear what someone is saying, or feel what they’re touching, or smell what’s in front of them.”  
“That sounds incredible,” I breathed out.  
He smiled and I got lost in it for a moment. “You must be able to do some pretty incredible things, too. I mean you’ve been around for…for centuries.” He looked weirdly sad.  
“Are you okay?” I asked, tentatively reaching over to place my hand on his.  
“Yeah, I guess it just donned on me why you ran off earlier.”  
“What do you mean?” I was sure he didn’t know what the eyes meant.  
“Well, what I mean is, like, we look about the same age. But by the time I’m old and grey and wrinkled, you’ll still look the same. Any time we spend together will be like a blip for you. And that can’t be easy for you. To know that any person that gets close to you will one day be a forgotten memory.”  
I was silent for a moment. I waved my arm clearing the empty dishes from the table. After another moment, I squeezed his hand, “Dante, I’ve met a lot of people in my life, and I’ll meet a lot more. But I couldn’t imagine ever forgetting you. I’ve only known you a few days, and I already care about you a great deal. Not because of the fact that when you healed me, we basically became a temporarily joint life force. But because I’ve never met anyone like you in this entire life I’ve led. I can tell you don’t want the responsibility of being a council member, but you’re willing to take it on so Celian can be with the one he loves. Over the dozens and dozens of Seers I’ve met and led and trained, none have cared about love the way you do. And it’s admirable. Your people cherish strength. They cherish honor. Bravery. But what they miss out on is care. Appreciation. Love.” He squeezed my hand back for a moment, but as he opened his mouth to speak, my vision faded. I clutched my head as the room spun.  
“Darius? Are you okay?” Dante’s voice sounded far away as I saw images flash before my eyes.  
Gameia stood in front of an altar, chanting. ‘I call upon thee, invoke thee, claim thee thy master.’ The room was dark with the exception of candles lit, and I slowly saw the rift open. Large black claws pulsing with energy tore their way out.  
“No!” I gasped as my sight came back to me, Dante’s golden eyes watching, full of concern. “Gameia, she’s gonna summon The Rake.” My voice shook.  
“The Rake? You mean that creepypasta story I heard as a kid?” Dante questioned, taking in my expression.  
“He isn’t just a story!” I looked into his face, and I know my fear showed on mine. “He’s a monster. A demon. He became a ghost story when a guild I belonged to a long time ago banded together and sent him back through a phantom rift into Phas.” I gripped my knees, suddenly nauseated.  
“The Hell dimension?” I nodded as he placed his hands on my shoulders, “If you sent him away before, can’t you do it again?”  
“No. This isn’t like when I battled Throst and Gameia. It took my entire guild to drive The Rake back through the phantom rift. Most of them didn’t make it out of that fight.” I could feel tears prick my eyes as I thought about my fallen friends and I had to turn my face away. “I lost a lot of really good people that day. And if Gameia succeeds in summoning him, so many more lives will be lost. She doesn’t know what she’s bringing into this world.”  
“What do you mean?” He asked, gently turning me to face him. “Shouldn’t she be able to control him if she is gonna summon him?”  
“Think of the Morta story of Beetlejuice. He followed his deal with the girl very loosely, but once he was free, there was nothing she could do. The Rake is a demon, he has many powers and once he’s free, anyone that utters his name will call them to him. Then he will drop his humanoid appearance and tear their souls apart. Mortas, Greyzoners, it doesn’t matter. He’ll go after anyone.”  
“There has to be a way to stop her. Or to stop him if she succeeds.” Dante’s face took on a severe look on concentration.  
“There’s only one place that will have the answers we need. But the gateway spell to get there is much more complicated. The potion it needs requires blood from one leader of every species in the Greyzone.” I sighed, “I only have mine. I’ll have to call in some favors.”  
“Could you use mine? You did announce to the council that I’m the new leader of Seer court.” He watched me as he volunteered.  
“Technically, I could. But with this healing link in place, I’m not sure how that could affect the spell.” I moved to my workshop as he trailed behind me. I began shuffling through my vials until I came across one that was deep red. “I always keep a vial of my own on standby for emergencies.”  
“Let’s call Falconi. He’ll do anything to help you. And Lacey and Kargen probably would as well.” He pulled out his phone before I could say anything. “Celian? Yeah, I need you to escort Lady Lacey and Lady Kargen to Lady Darius’s apartment as soon as possible…She needs their assistance with a spell…Thank you, man. Catch you later.”  
“I guess it’s on me to call Falconi.” I laughed to myself and approached an ornate mirror that hung on my workshop wall. “Falconi, brother, are you in?” The reflective surface of the mirror rippled until the image changed to show Falconi sitting in his office.  
“Sister, to what do I owe the pleasure?” He smiled at me as he always did.  
“Brother, I’ve had a vision. Gameia is planning to summon The Rake.” His already pale tan skin turned even paler. “I need your assistance with a potion to open a gateway.”  
“Going to the library?” He questioned and I nodded. “Very well. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” The mirror rippled again until my reflection reappeared.  
“And now we wait.” I sighed.  
“Can I ask you a weird question?” Dante spoke up beside me.  
“Go for it.” I answered, pulling various vials out to prepare my table.  
“Why do you live in an apartment building? I mean, every other guild or clan leader have spent their entire lives building their wealth and getting mansions like Falconi, and pack leaders like Kargen have townhouses and homes they pass down their bloodline. So, why an apartment?” He looked around while he talked, taking in the various colored rooms I had and the simple modern furnishings.  
“I was on the construction crew that put my building together, and yes, my apartment is small, but it’s all I need. I own the building. Each member of my guild gets their own apartment, and I have spares for any Mortas that get Turned into Vampires or Werewolves but don’t have an immediate clan or pack to take them in. The antique shop on the first floor is mine as well. When I get restless, or I need to take a break, I can take over for India and run it. I don’t want a big home just so it can remind me I’m alone.” My voice grew quieter toward the end and Dante took my hand.  
“You never have to feel alone.” He was close. He reached up, brushing his fingertips along my cheek. My breath caught in my throat, then there was a knock at the door. He stepped back and cleared his throat, “I’ll, uh, I’ll get that.” He ran out of the room. I took a deep breath, trying to compose myself, trying to ignore the hurt in my chest from him running off when he had been so close.  
Falconi rushed into the room, pulling me into a hug as he kissed my cheeks. “Sister, how is your healing coming? Are you sure you should be exerting the magick this spell requires? What if something happens?”  
“Breath, brother.” I placed my hands on his shoulders as he obediently took deep breaths he didn’t physically need. When it was just the two of us, you could almost forget that he was a foot taller than me with how much he collapsed in on himself in panic. His usually styled hair falling over his face. I saw Dante lead the others in, so I quickly snapped my fingers and magickally smoothed it back into place. He gave me a small smile as thanks as I turned to the others. “Hello, everyone. I apologize for the urgency.”  
Lacey waved her hand dismissively, “Falconi called us after Celian showed up. He said you had a vision. Is it true that Gameia plans to summon a demon?”  
Celian quirked an eyebrow, “So? We fight demons all the time.”  
“This isn’t some Thrall.” I snapped. “The Rake is more powerful than every demon in Phas and Dragoor combined.” I took another deep breath, calming myself. “We may not be able to stop her in time, so we need to go to the library. Find some way to stop her if she gets him through.”  
Kargen finally spoke, “And you need our blood to open the gateway to get there, right? My grandmother told me about this spell years ago.”  
“If you don’t feel comfortable with it, I understand- “ I was cut off by Kargen pulling a hunting knife out of her back pocket. She sliced her hand, dripping blood into a bowl I had resting on the table.  
“Sorry, Falconi.” She muttered as he covered his nose. He waved her off with his other hand as he shot me a glance. I nodded, snapping my fingers, and conjuring a blood bag from his home, offering it to him before healing Kargen’s hand. She offered up her knife, “Who’s next?”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

I began mixing the base of the potion. I mumbled to myself as I added ingredients, “Granite dust…meteorite ice…angel feather…now the blood of the youngest.” I nodded to Kargen and she poured her bowl into the cauldron. “Falconi, you’re next.” He used his fangs to pierce his wrist, dripping his blood over Kargen’s. “Lacey.” She poured hers in, and I dumped my vial in last. “Everyone, stand back.” I could feel my magick pooling into my fingertips as my friends backed away. I moved my arms deliberately, weaving the power into the potion. “Aperi portas. Open your doors.” The potion glowed rainbow colors as my magick poured into it. “Aperi portas!” A burst of light filled the room, and as it faded it left a glowing gateway. I held out my hand, Dante took it and extending his to Falconi who took Lacey’s until we were all connected. Together, we stepped through the gateway, onto the clouds toward the ancient Greyzone city. “Welcome Civitas Angeli. The city of angels.” Everyone looked around in awe of the city as we walked.  
“This place is breathtaking,” Celian muttered to himself.  
“Stay close,” Falconi whispers as we walked passed winged creatures. “They like to lure Greyzoners further into their world, and they don’t come back.” Without a word, Dante reached over and took my hand. I looked up at him and he just smiled at me. I saw Lacey eying us.  
I cleared my throat, “There’s a reason the city is so hard to get into. The archives here contain information on every Greyzoner, secrets to every species, and weaknesses and strengths, and they update themselves every time you do anything. Back in the war, these archives were how we proved my innocence to Gameia’s lies.”  
Dante raised a hand as we walked, “Why do the angels care about Greyzoners?”  
Falconi’s steps faltered as he looked at Lacey, “What do you teach them at Fort Ashe?”  
Lacey held up her hands, “Don’t blame me. My great grandfather banned those teaching when he was leader. He was also the one who banned Seers from marrying outside of Seer court.” She glanced at Celian, “I’m sorry, bubby.” He gave her a small smile and nodded.  
Falconi looked at Dante, “The angels care because while it is widely believed in the Morta world that Vampires, Warlocks, and Werewolves are monsters, we get our powers from the heavens. Erebus, the god of darkness, fathered the first of my kind. Kratos, god of strength and power, fathered the first Werewolves. Apollo, as a god of light and knowledge created the first Seers. And Warlocks come from Asclepius, god of medicine and healing.” Dante watched earnestly as Falconi explained.  
I stopped walking when I realized something was off in our numbers. “Where’s Kargen?” I looked around the group, “Celian, she was beside you a minute ago, wasn’t she?”  
“When we came through the gateway she was, but I don’t know when she disappeared.” Celian looked ashamed.  
“It isn’t your fault.” I patted his shoulder. “We need to find her. Unfortunately, my magick can’t track people here. The angels prevent my location spell from locking on. Falconi, it might be a long shot, but could you try to smell her out?”  
Falconi laughed, “The hard part is trying not to smell her.” He held his nose in the air before grabbing my hand and running down various cloud roads, ducking around the angels’ homes and around corners. The others struggled to keep up, Dante firmly held my other hand and theirs. Finally, we came to a stop across a field from a fountain. Kargen stood in front of it, a vacant look in her eye. “Dare, isn’t that- “  
I pulled my hands free and raced to Kargen, hoping my magick was enough here to save her. “KARGEN!” I screamed, throwing my arms forward, forcing all my power to my hands, which were glowing violet as tendrils sprung out and held her in place. “KARGEN! SNAP OUT OF IT! THOSE ARE THE HOLY WATERS!” It was then I heard it. The closer you were to the fountain, the more audible it was, like a siren’s call and her wolf ears must have perked up to it as soon as we entered the city. I couldn’t protect myself without releasing her. I looked back at Falconi, his eyes searching mine as he held the others back. I pushed my power, lifting Kargen off the ground and sending her into Celian. “Snap her out of it!” I yelled as the song filled my ears. It was captivating my consciousness, pulling me from the world, until I heard a voice.  
“Darius! Please! I can’t lose you!”  
I stopped mid step, and realized I was poised with one foot hanging over the water. I stepped backwards onto the ground, slowly shaking my head as I turned around, the song gone. Dante raced over to me, pulling me into a hug. Lacey watched with wide panicked eyes as Falconi spoke softly to a now awake Kargen as Celian held her up. “Darius, what the hells was that?” Dante’s eyes traced every inch of my face, full of worry.  
“The Holy Waters.”  
“What are the Holy Waters?” Celian asked as the others walked up.  
“This is the true story of Adam and Eve.” Lacey answered, her voice quiet.  
I nodded. “When Civitas Angeli was first created, the original Greyzoners lived here. One rule. No matter what, do not touch the fountain of the Holy Waters. And our people lived for hundreds of years without incident until one night. A Warlock, a Vampire, and a Werewolf broke the rule. They let their curiosity get the better of them. Ad, Ama, and Eva polluted the waters, and every generation of their people are cursed to be pulled to the fountain, to step inside. To drown.”  
Celian looked confused as his fine brows furrowed, “Why didn’t it affect us?”  
“Because,” Falconi answered, “The original Seer didn’t join the others. Instead, she warned the angels that they were corrupting the Holy Waters. Because of this, they are spared of the curse.” Falconi sighed, “At least now we know why Greyzoners stopped returning. I thought the fountain was gone.”  
Dante looked at him, “Is that why clan leaders don’t trust Seers?”  
Falconi nodded, “Even after Nin betrayed them, they still loved her. She was their family. But when they had children of their own, Nin sent her descendants to hunt our kinds. They turned Mortas against us.” He gave me a sad look.  
I gave him an evenly sad smile before turning to Celian, “The people that killed my parents, they were your ancestors. Nin’s direct descendants, and they blindly followed the prejudices Nin had instilled in her offspring. My Mark,” I rested my hand on the bold curved symbol on my neck, “It scared them. So, they attacked my family.”  
Celian’s face was horrified, “Then why do you trust us?”  
Lacey and I shared a smile, “Because for every Nin I’ve met, I’ve met a Seer like Lacey or Aether. A Seer who is compassionate for the other Greyzoners around them. Just as I don’t let Vampires like Red color my opinion of Vampires like Falconi.” I took my brother’s hand.  
Falconi smiled at me before turning to the others, “I can promise you this, prejudices lead to nothing in our world but war. You need to make your decisions on a person to person basis. But for now, we should get moving to the library before the fountain calls us again.” Everyone linked hands again as Falconi led us to a great stone building.  
With the exhaustion my magick put on my body to free Kargen from the fountain, the others helped me collect any book that spoke of demons into a growing pile. I sat at a table, using more of my power to scan the pages. I could feel the violet glow take over my eyes as it sprang from my hands. The pile on my table grew larger and larger, no book containing what I needed until, “That’s it!” I snapped out of the trance, the book thudding to the table. “We need to obtain Pandora’s box.” I announced.  
Dante looked up from a book he was reading as Celian spoke, “That box that was made to contain all the world’s evils?”  
“The very same. There’s a spell in this book, and it can pull evil forces into the box. If we can find it, I can perform the spell myself. I have all the ingredients, I’d only need…” I scanned the page, “to sacrifice my power.” I stopped, dropping back into my seat. “So, if she manages to summon him, the only way to save us is to give up my magick.”  
Falconi rested his hand on my shoulder as Dante replied, “Then we’ll have to make sure she doesn’t summon him.”

As soon as we crossed back into Yeed, I called the council to meet. I explained what our options were, stop Gameia or obtain Pandora’s box. There was discussion at the table until Red demanded the floor. “I received a letter from Gameia.” The others fell silent. “She has requested an alliance with my clan. She has suggested offering a political marriage between a member of her guild and my clan.”  
“And you are considering it.” I stately gravely as he nodded, “I see.” I saw Dante get ready to argue, but I shook my head and he stopped. “May I ask, Lord Red, why are you considering it?”  
“Because alliances should spread into our bloodlines.” He spat, glaring at the Seer leaders present. “Lacey’s ancestors used to spit on Vampires, who’s to say another pure Seer wouldn’t do the same?”  
“What are you suggesting, my Lord?” His next words caught me off guard.  
“I want Lacey’s successor to marry into a Werewolf pack.” Red answered with a smug smile on his face. Lacey abruptly stood up, rushing out of the room, Dante following close behind. Many council members were still voicing their agreements when the door closed again.  
“Lord Red,” I said sternly, I could feel my eyes shift as he stiffened in his seat, “Do you think it’s your place to demand something of not only the Seer court but of a Werewolf pack as well?”  
Red sat up straighter, looking at me but not quite meeting my eyes, “I’m merely trying to propose an alternative to taking Gameia’s offer.”  
“That does not give you the right to demand anything of any member of this council. If you wish to turn your back on us to join the woman that is proposing to wage war, why not offer up a member of your clan to the marriage rather than two groups that you aren’t imposed with?”  
Red huffed, “Look,” his tone as condescending as ever, “I respect that you essentially won your seat on the council.”  
Falconi snapped at him, “Unlike you, she earned her place. She was elected to that seat for the work she’s done to bring us together. You were given yours when the previous head of your clan died in the war at the hand of Gameia.”  
Red waved him off, “And since then she’s only grown weaker, taking the rule of the Greyzone down with her. I have an ultimatum.”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

I promptly ended the meeting, leaving the clan leaders arguing behind me as I exited the conference room. I caught up to Lacey down the hall as she paced, Dante was nowhere to be seen. “Lady Lacey, I beg of you, please don’t make him marry against his wishes.” I gave her a pleading look, “His wish is to find a great love, he can’t do that if he’s forced into a marriage at this age.”  
She turned to me with tears in her eyes, “Dear friend, I understand you’ve developed feelings for him. He mentioned seeing your eyes flash red. Now, I know what that means, but it didn’t seem like he did. He said it so offhandedly, so naturally I didn’t tell him. I assumed there was a reason you didn’t explain it to him.” I looked away and she took my hands. “I’m afraid I don’t have much choice here. I cannot change what is happening. Your council has demanded a union between the Seer court and a Werewolf pack, which supersedes our law about Greyzone marriage. And as the new leader, it is Dante’s responsibility to fulfill that demand. I wish with all my heart that I could change this, but there’s nothing I can do.”  
My eyesight faded as a vision swam through my head. I gripped the wall as I watched the two figures exchange vows. I saw Dante’s smiling face. The vision left as quickly as it came. “I know what we need to do. To Fort Ashe at once. I’ll explain everything once we gather the necessary people.” I grabbed her hand and together we went through a gateway. Marching into the atrium, Aether came running up to us.  
“My Ladies!” She bowed briefly; her expression clearly panicked. “Dante came home, and he’s locked himself in the training simulator. He won’t speak to anyone and he won’t open the door. Celian’s been trying but he doesn’t seem to be getting anywhere.” She turned around and booked it down the hall, Lacey and I chasing after her, until she finally came to a stop outside a large metal door with Celian shouting desperately in front of it.  
“Dante! Come on, let me in! I don’t know what happened at the meeting, but we can talk it out.” Celian pleaded, banging on the thick metal.  
“Stand back,” I announced, Celian immediately stepped away as I whirled my arms in a circle before interlocking my knuckles, the glow reflecting off the sleek surface as I pressed them to the latch. I heard the soft click. “Dante. We’re coming in.” I pushed the door open as the others followed behind me, entering a field. “Whoa.” I looked around the room, the ceiling and walls a bright blue with clouds floating by. Dante sat next to a small pond, staring into the water. “Dante.” I called out and he looked up startled.  
“Darius?” He rubbed his eyes like he thought they were tricking him. “What are you doing here? What are all of you doing here?” He glanced at the others.  
“No surprise she was the first one he saw,” Celian muttered under his breath before pulling Dante into a hug. “Man,” he spoke louder, “I’ve been banging on that door for half an hour. What happened?”  
Lacey stepped forward, placing a gentle hand on Dante’s arm, “The council has demanded that the leader of Seer court form a political marriage with a member of a Werewolf pack.” Aether gasped and Dante watched me sadly.  
I sighed, “I argued against it, telling Red he didn’t have the right to make those demands of anyone. But Red used the chance to attack my leadership so no one would listen to me.” I started to reach over to take his hand, but I froze halfway there. He closed the distance and took my hand.  
“It isn’t your fault.” He spoke sadly, but seriously, “It’s like you said before, sometimes a leader needs to do whatever is necessary to keep their people safe. This is just one of those sacrifices.”  
“Not if you don’t want it to be.” I gave his hand a squeeze before letting go and turning to Lacey, “With him traveling with me, I assume you haven’t had the chance to call Esmerelda or Joshua for the succession ceremony to be performed?”  
Lacey’s face lit up, “No, we haven’t. So, technically I’m still the leader.”  
I held up my hand, “Red would never agree for you to marry. Old friend, I’m sorry, but he’s suggesting this marriage for the future. You won’t be leader forever.”  
Dante looked at me, “Then what do we do?”  
I looked right at Celian, “I had a vision that gave me the idea for someone to do this.”  
Celian’s eyes widened, “Me?”  
“Consider it. You could rightfully become the successor you were born to be. You will be able to grow old with Imogen. And Dante will still be able to fall in love one day.”  
“Wait,” Aether looked at me, smile faltering, “Didn’t you already announce Dante as the successor?”  
I waved my hand at the question, “It wouldn’t be the first time the person announced didn’t complete the ceremony and someone else was selected. You really think Red was his former clan leader’s first choice for a successor? Hardly. If I remember right, he was fifth down on the list. Back then, we didn’t have a ceremony so in depth. All the leaders, myself included, kept a succession list during the war. That way no matter what happened, we had leaders to care for our people. Now, the ceremony helps the heavens and natural forces recognize the power and protection the true leaders can offer their people. If it fails, it means the leader has no desire to follow peace and care for their people. But that has only happened once and if I had to put my life on the line performing this ceremony for anyone in hopes they would pass; you’d be the obvious choice.”  
The four of them looked at each other with wide smiles. Celian wiped a tear from his eye. “Let’s do it. I need to speak to Imogen immediately.” Celian suddenly pacing the room. “What if this isn’t what she wants?”  
“As if.” Aether laughed, “I’ve seen how you look at each other. And you aren’t the only ones.” Aether quickly glanced between Dante and I before looking away. “We should go. Now.”  
“Not without this.” I snapped my fingers and held out my hand, revealing an antique ring. “This ring bears a lot of meaning to me. I would like you to use it if you feel the desire to.”  
“Are you sure?” Celian asked, “It must have been from someone special for you to hold onto it.”  
“It was,” Dante looked away, but I smiled softly as I explained, “It belonged to my mother.” He snapped his gaze up to meet mine, “Celian, when your ancestors killed my parents, they set fire to our home. Once I was older, Falconi took me to the remains the town had never cleared. A tree had grown, pulling this ring from the debris, and growing around it. Protecting it. I remember when I was a baby, she would take this ring out every night when she said her prayers. My father would sit with her. I was too young to understand most of what she would say, but she would hold the ring over her heart and cry with a smile on her face. I want you to take it as a reminder that anything done with love cannot be killed by hate, and that the past doesn’t decide your future.” I pressed the ring into his hand.  
Lacey smiled at us, “You ready, kiddo?” Celian gave her a firm nod.  
I waved my hand, opening a gateway and held out my hand to Dante. Everyone linked together, “To the Everlyn pack home.” We exited onto the street outside Kargen’s brownstone. Everyone followed as I marched up the stairs and knocked three hard times on the door.  
India opened the door, her copper red hair blowing in the chilly breeze, “Hey, boss! Was I supposed to be at work?” She set her beer down on a nearby table, “I can go now- “  
I held up my hand and chuckled, “No, sweet girl. We need to see Lady Kargen and Imogen at once.”  
India grinned, “Miss Imogen is out right now, but she’ll be back soon. Lady Kargen is this way.” She led us down the narrow hall and up the stairs to Kargen’s office. “Excuse me, my Lady, you have visitors.” India bowed her head with a smile and disappeared back down the stairs.  
Kargen gave us a critical look before smiling softly, “Something tells me you found a loophole in Dante marrying someone.”  
“We did.” I replied.  
Kargen’s smile faded, “But no luck in finding a loophole for you, dear friend?”  
The other four visibly stiffened. Lacey looked at me, “Why? What are we missing?”  
Kargen hung her head guiltily as I looked at the Seers. “After the two of you ran out of the meeting, Red spent a long time attacking my leadership. Saying I’ve grown weaker because I don’t have someone to force me to stay strong. He gave me an ultimatum. I am to marry into a Vampire clan or relinquish my position on the council and give up my guild. The clan leaders and the council agreed, with the exception of Falconi, Joshua, and Kargen. And if I don’t do either, they have said they will abandon us and take their people to join Gameia. I have no choice. As we speak, the clan leaders are arguing over who has the right to my hand.”  
Dante’s face was creased with a mix of anger and worry. “Why didn’t you say something sooner?”  
I placed my hand on his cheek and answered as he leaned into the contact, “I wanted to focus on saving you.”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

They watched me, trying to process what I said. Lacey broke the silence, “You can’t go through with it. If you do, they will keep doing this to you.”  
“I don’t want to.” I answered, “They’ve given me a timetable to make the decision. I have two weeks.”  
Dante was pacing the room, Aether sat staring off into the distance, and Celian was spinning the ring I had given him between his fingers. Celian looked up at me, “What if you chose to marry someone else?” He glanced at Dante.  
I sighed, “Red has forbidden it.”  
“But he can’t just forbid it! This is your life.” Aether jumped to her feet.  
I rested a hand on her shoulder, “I need you all to stay calm. You’re right. Ordinarily, he couldn’t do that. But Falconi, Joshua, and Kargen were the only council members that weren’t supporting his ultimatum, so by council vote, I need to marry a Vampire or be banished from Greyzoner business. But please, we are not here to talk about me.” I turned to Kargen, “We are here to request Imogen’s hand for the new Seer court leader.” I grabbed Celian and pulled up to stand in front of her.  
Kargen smiled, “I see. So, rather than force Dante into an arranged marriage, you’re looking to use the marriage to supersede Seer law and keep the leadership in the bloodline.” Celian nodded as Kargen’s expression turned serious. “Mister Whiteland, do you genuinely care about my niece? Would you protect her the same way you would Dante or Aether?”  
“No,” Celian glanced at Dante and Aether, “I’m sorry to you both, but I can’t imagine my life without Imogen in it. I would protect her with my last breath.”  
Dante smiled at him, “I know the feeling.”  
Kargen held out her hand, “You have my blessing. But this is her decision.” Celian shook her hand.  
“Absolutely,” he agreed, “I would never want to force her into this.” There was a knock on the door and Imogen’s voice came through from the other side.  
“My Lady? India said you needed me,”  
Kargen smiled, “Yes, come in.”  
Imogen opened the door and stopped when she saw us. She looked at Celian, “Sweetheart? Did something happen?”  
“Not yet.” Celian glanced down at the ring and then up at me. I shot him a smile. He turned back to Imogen. “Gen, baby girl, I love you more than I ever thought possible for someone like me. You are a gift and I don’t think I’ll ever deserve you, but I’ll never stop trying to. You’re gorgeous and funny. Smart. Caring. Strong. The list goes on and we could be here all day and I would never get through it. I never thought it would be possible for me to do this.” He paused, bending to one knee. Imogen covered her mouth, tears in her eyes, “Imogen Danielle Everlyn, will you marry me?” He held the ring out to her as she dabbed at her tears.  
Her voice came out shakily, “But I thought Seer law forbid you to marry me.”  
Celian looked over at me, so I stepped up beside him, “Give me your answer, then we’ll explain.”  
She looked at each of us before focusing back on Celian, “Yes. Absolutely yes.” Celian slipped the ring onto her finger as I snapped mine, fitting it to her size. “This ring is beautiful.” She stared at it for a moment before pulling Celian into a kiss as the rest of us applauded. She turned to me, “How is this possible?”  
I smiled, “The council has declared a union between a pack and a court to be necessary. It overpowers their law. You two will be the new Seer court leaders.”  
“But- “ She turned to Dante, who shrugged.  
“I only agreed to it so you could be together. Now, he can take his rightful place.” Dante grinned.  
“Now,” I clapped my hands, “We must return to Fort Ashe for the successor ceremony.” I opened a gateway and looked at the pack members, “Imogen, Kargen, would you like to join us?”  
Kargen smiled softly, “I have some pack business I need to handle, but go ahead, Genny. You’ll need to see how they go for the future.” Imogen hugged her before taking Celian’s hand.

Once inside Fort Ashe, I sent everyone to rest while I prepared for the ceremony. Lacey had provided me with a room, and I magicked my worktable into the space, digging through my ingredients with my headphones on. I mixed the ingredients while I sang along, as I so often did and danced around the table as the potion simmered, slowly adding bits of ground lily petals. I felt eyes on me and spun around to see Dante leaning on the doorframe. I pulled my headphones out, a bit embarrassed, and he started clapping with a smile on his face. “Sorry. My workshop has soundproof hexes on it.” I looked down at the floor awkwardly, until I felt his finger gently nudging my chin up.  
“Don’t be embarrassed.” His smile was gentle, “I shouldn’t be surprised you can sing with everything else you can do.” He seemed to notice how close he was and took a step back. I ignored the painful feeling that hit my chest.  
I cleared my throat, “About three hundred years of vocal lessons.”  
“Couldn’t you use your magick?”  
I shrugged, “I want my talent to be mine because I worked hard to achieve it. Not because I took the easy route and gave it to myself.” He nodded and I gestured to the table, “Wanna help me with this while you’re here?”  
“Absolutely, what do you need?”  
I pointed to a few bottles containing various plants, “Grab the muddled cactus lichen. Grind it up and pour it in.” I went to work chopping thistle bark when I glanced at the bottle in his hand as he was about to pour, “No!” I smacked it away, the bottle crashing to the floor.  
“What?” His golden eyes were wide.  
“You grabbed desert maniflare.” I grabbed the right bottle and handed it to him as I explained, “Muddled cactus lichen is used to bring inner power to the surface, it has golden stems and grey leaves. Desert maniflare has grey stems and golden leaves but is used as a sedative in small doses, but the amount can cause other side effects. Organ ruptures, memory loss, and death are just a few.” I dumped the thistle bark into the cauldron and turned to see him watching me. “What is it?”  
He slowly poured the ground lichen in before answering, “I have a question for you. Have you ever heard the fable of the red string of fate?”  
I nodded, “Supposedly a red string ties you to your soul mate and nothing can break it.”  
“Did you know the gods blessed each species with ways to recognize the soul that is connected to theirs?” I froze as he stepped closer to me. “When we went to Civitas Angeli, a book in the library caught my attention. ‘Cupid’s Manifest’. Silly name, but it detailed mannerisms and traits that I recognized.”  
“Stop.” I muttered out. “I don’t know what you think is happening but stop. Please leave. I need to finish this.” I turned away. It hurt more than anything I’d ever felt to push him away, and a tear slipped down my cheek. I knew he was still there.  
“Why do you want to push me away?”  
I didn’t have a response to that. I didn’t want to, that was the last thing I wanted to do. But I knew I had to. No matter how much I wanted to be with him, it wasn’t safe. “I need to finish this.” I said simply. “Please gather the others for the ceremony.” He watched me for a moment before nodding and heading out of the room. I silently finished the potion and dressed in the sacred robes. I filled the vials with the potion and stepped down the hall, following the turns to where the ceremony would be held. I heard voices.  
“What do you expect from her exactly?” I knew this voice was Aether. “No matter how much she wants to choose her heart, she’ll always choose her duty.”  
“I just wish she acknowledged it. If it were just about Seer law, I’d leave Seer court.” Dante.  
Aether gasped, “What? You always said you’d died before you ever chose to leave.”  
“I didn’t have anything worth leaving for before.”


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight

I continued down the hall, I’d heard enough. Lacey stood on the small stage in the chapel, tears in her eyes. She smiled at me, “You look stunning as always.”  
“Look who’s talking,” I laughed as my eyes swept over her gown, gold for Seer court with the orange color and symbols of Imogen’s pack stitched into it. “That dress is a dream.”  
Lacey’s aged face took on a blush, “Esmerelda can work wonders in such a short time.”  
I saw a familiar bob of grey hair bounce up beside me. “Darius!” Esmerelda’s slender frame brought me into a hug.  
“Hey, Es. How’s my second in command doing?” I smiled at her.  
“Great! Everyone is doing well in their assigned Morta positions, they love helping the city. Joshua has started issuing similar positions to his members after seeing the happiness between our guild and the Mortas they’ve helped.”  
“That’s amazing news.” I saw Dante over her shoulder and my smile faded in intensity.  
Esmerelda glanced back, “We will talk after the ceremony.” She gave my hand a quick squeeze before taking a seat.  
The seats quickly filled with Seers and council members, with a very irritated Red sitting beside a positively giddy Imogen. Celian stood in front of me, wearing his succession robes, his face torn between happy and serious. The room fell silent as everyone watched us. I held out my arms, “We are gathered here today to bear witness. Today, as many days before, Seer court will recognize a new leader. A man who understands that your family must be placed above all else. Celian Sim Whiteland, are you prepared to give everything you have for the future of your people? To lead them into a brighter future? To lead them with your head as well as your heart?”  
“I am.” Celian’s face was more serious than the day I met him. “I swear it.”  
“It is time for the oath.” I smiled softly at him before glancing at Imogen, “And I would like to invite the future leader to join us as well. Imogen?” I gestured for her to move beside Celian, but she sat frozen. Lacey giggled before taking her hand and pulling her to her feet.  
Imogen whispered, “I’m not dressed for this.”  
“That’s no matter. Es?” Esmerelda was on her feet in a moment’s time, weaving her green magick around Imogen, transforming her clothes into a near resemblance of Celian’s robes, whispering that she’d replace her clothes later. I cleared my throat, “As many of you may know, Seer law has forbidden marriages outside the court for a few generations. However, thanks to an excellent suggestion from Lord Red,” he glared at me as I gestured to him, “The council has overruled this law, to unite the Seer court and the Everlyn pack.” Celian and Imogen smiled widely at each other, not looking at anything else. “I will ask both of you to repeat after me.” As I was about to start, Red jumped to his feet.  
“This is a disgrace!” He spat out.  
“Excuse me?” Aether whirled around to face him, “Is this not what you wanted?”  
Red continued to glare at me, ignoring Aether. “She should not be permitted to take the oath until their wedding comes to pass. If it even happens.”  
Celian opened his mouth, but I spoke before he could, my voice loud and authoritative. “Lord Red, you are here as a courtesy. I will ask you once to sit down.” My eyes shifted as I continued to stare him down. This was a sacred ceremony for the Greyzone.  
“But- “  
“I assure you, no Seer or council law bars her from taking this oath, here and now.”  
“You can’t know that!”  
Falconi stood in front of Red, “She wrote our laws. I assure you; she knows.”  
Red glared until Dante stood beside Falconi, “Sit down, or we will escort you out of here. The choice is yours.” Dante was a great deal larger than the Vampire, as was Falconi, so Red marched out the door shouting over his shoulder.  
“You’ll all regret following her!” And he was gone.  
Imogen was on the brink of tears and Lacey quickly broke the following silence, “The oath, my Lady. My grandson and future granddaughter-in-law are ready.” Imogen gave her a grateful smile as everyone went back to their places.  
“Yes,” I cleared my throat again as I handed each of them a vial. “Repeat after me; From this day forth, I take the oath of Seer court. To protect my fellow Greyzoners and Morta beings from the dangers we may face. To never turn my back on my home. To always make the best outcome I can of any situation we will endure. With this drink, I swear it.” They repeated the words together before drinking the potion. The air was filled with gold glitter shooting orange streaks of light across the room. I smiled, “I present Lord Celian and Lady Imogen. Please join me in welcoming the new leaders of Seer court and thanking Lady Lacey for her many years of service.”  
The room erupted in applause as the three of them bowed their heads. The ceremony over, I slipped out the chapel door. I waved my hands, changing my clothes, my leather jacket fitting snugly as I zipped it up. “Hey.” I looked to the voice to see Dante’s golden eyes looking back. “You were gonna leave without saying goodbye?” He looked hurt.  
“I have some matters I need to attend to.” I said simply as I started down the hall. He fell into step beside me. “Did you need something?”  
He was silent, just following me, until we reached the front door. “I think we need to talk about this.”  
“Talk about what?”  
“If there’s something real between you and me. I know what I saw that day.” He crossed his arms.  
“You know nothing about me.” I snapped back. “A week ago, you had no idea who I was.”  
“I know when you get frustrated you stick your tongue between your molars and jut out your jaw to keep from grinding your teeth. You suck the inside of your bottom lip between your front teeth or play with your lip rings when you concentrate. You use the thumb on your right hand to push your glasses back up your nose even when your hands are full. I know you like to think you have resting bitch face, but you don’t see your face when someone that you care about, like Falconi, walks into the room. When you read, just by looking at your face I can see the emotions the characters are dealing with. Happiness, anger, sadness, it’s written in your eyes as though you’re living it. When you’re in a meeting and someone does something that you want to laugh at but can’t, you quirk an eyebrow to keep from smirking. And when we took a gateway to Lady Kargen’s home and you saw the snow falling, your face looked so full of wonder, and it was so pure and innocent and beautiful.”  
I was at a loss for words. I stared at him for what felt like hours.  
“You see, I might not know a lot of things, like what your favorite color is or how you take your coffee, but I know you.” Then, against every bit of good judgement I had left, I kissed him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine

A few days went by as I searched my archives for anything that could lead me to the location of Pandora’s box. Dante stayed behind at Fort Ashe, tracking Gameia and the followers she was amassing. Finally, an old friend from my days as a temple priestess in Greece called with a possible home for the box. “Helena, it’s been too long. How are the kids?”  
“Oh, please, Darius. I know you love me. We can skip the catching up and get straight to business.” I smiled wryly. Same old Helena. “I have some interesting news. In the portraits of Pandora with the box, there are strange runes engraved on it. After some very thorough searching, I’ve learned they mean ‘If thou find me, the evils are safe. But if thoust finds my sister, the evils may be undone.’”  
“So, it isn’t the box that collects the evils. They’re part of a set.” I looked over everything I’d collected and noticed a recurring image, “Helena, have you heard of any orbs from Pandora’s time that are still around?”  
“I don’t think…wait, yes, actually. Back at the beginning of the war there was one that Throst spoke of when you sent me to spy on him. I believe a Morta has it.”  
“A Morta? Oh, may the gods be with us in obtaining it.”  
“I’ll send you what I have, old friend.” She ended the call.  
I looked out the window at the snowfall as I leaned back in my desk chair. My mind wandered back to the same thing it always did these last few days. I had a decision to make. I spun my ring, “Celian, Falconi, and Esmerelda, I need the three of you to come to my house tonight. And tell no one. No matter what.”  
The moon was high in the sky as I explained my decision to the three of them. None of them could reply at first, just watching me. Falconi spoke softly, “Sister, are you sure about this?”  
“Yes.” Esmerelda wiped her eyes as I spoke, “Celian, I know this might put you in an awkward situation, but I ask that you do not tell Dante what is happening.”  
“Are you asking me to lie to someone that is to me like Falconi is to you?” Celian stiffened.  
“No. I don’t expect you to lie. Just don’t volunteer the information if you aren’t asked for it.” He nodded. I walked to my desk, pulling two vials from the drawer. “Falconi, are you ready?” Esmerelda spun her hands together, transforming our clothes to the ceremonial robes. “Falconi Haroldo Rosende, do you swear…”

I waited two more days before I summoned the courage to make the announcement. I spun my ring, opening a channel to all of our people, “Attention my fellow Greyzoners, this is Darius Anchor. This past week, I’ve had time to reflect on an ultimatum presented to me by my very own council; marry who they choose for me or recuse myself from the council and my guild. I have carefully weighed this decision in my head, but I needed to make this choice with my heart. I made a promise to myself incredibly early on in my life that if it wasn’t for love, I would never marry. So, I must inform you all that I will be stepping down.” I took a deep breath, feeling my phone vibrate in my pocket. “I have given my entire life to keeping our people safe, but this is the decision I had to make for myself. With the succession ceremony already completed, from this point on Lord Falconi will take control of the council. As the Greyzoner that assisted the most in its establishment, it is his right. Lady Esmerelda will take control of my former guild, as the member who has served with me the longest. I will not turn my back on those who need me in the future, but I will no longer be your Warlock Priestess. I am who I have always been, just Darius. Know that I take full responsibility for Gameia attacking our people, and I plan to face her. Alone. I’m sorry I let you all down.” I took a deep breath, trying to push back the tears, “I will be out of the city for a few days, tracking down an artifact we may need for the upcoming fight. I love all of you with my entire heart, and I thank you for letting me lead you all these years. You are my family.” I spun the ring again, ending the message. My phone vibrated again. I pulled it out. Messages from Dante flashed across the screen, all worried about me. Falconi asking how I was feeling and if I needed anything. Joshua mentioning that he could bring Falconi over at moment’s notice. I put it in my desk drawer as tears slipped down my cheeks. I dropped to my knees, sobbing. I worked my entire life to devote everything I had to my duty, but within a week and a half I didn’t only have my own heart to consider anymore. I heard a soft clicking and looked up through my tears.  
“Darius,” Dante stood frozen in the doorway for a second before rushing over to me, “It’s going to be okay.”  
“What are you doing here?” I asked, frantically wiping my tears. “You should be at Fort Ashe. We have bigger problems than my emotions right now.”  
“Celian took over the investigation when your announcement came through. The entire Greyzone is in mourning. Some of them think you’re giving up and they are sad to be losing you, especially since no one has heard from Red since the Seer succession ceremony.” He gave my shoulder a squeeze, “But don’t worry, I saw Falconi on my way here, and he is doing everything he can to reassure our people as we speak.”  
“You should still be with the Seers. Many people will view me as a traitor for leaving the council while Gameia prepares for war. You’re making yourself a target.”  
Dante smiled wryly, “That’s okay. For you, I’ll always come through. And if they feel the need to get rid of me, I’ll find you again in my next life. And every life after that. I’ll always find you. Even if it takes me a few lifetimes and another thirteen hundred years to get there.” He brushed my tear strained cheek with his fingertips.  
“Why?”  
He shrugged, “Because that’s what happens when you fall in love.”  
I smiled softly, “Why couldn’t I have found you sooner?”  
“Don’t waste your time looking back. You aren’t going there.” He smiled back, kissing the top of my head.  
“That’s what happens…” I sat up suddenly, “Dante, call Celian, Imogen, Lacey, and Kargen. Tell them to get to the cathedral immediately.”  
“What’s the rush?” Dante asked, pulling out his phone.  
“I’m going to ensure this wedding happens before I leave.” I jumped to my feet, calling Falconi, Joshua, and Esmerelda.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten

Lacey called to meet me early the next morning before I went searching for Pandora’s twin artefact, as I referred to it. When I got downstairs to my shop, I asked why we weren’t meeting at her office. “What I am about to tell you is a secret I’ve kept from the court.”  
“Since when do you keep secrets?” I raised an eyebrow at her.  
“This is a life or death secret. You know my son was ‘banished’ from Yeed. What you don’t know is why.” Her air quotes to banished didn’t help me understand.  
“I thought the Seer court elders demanded his banishment as punishment for you trying to overturn the marriage law?” I was growing confused. It had been two decades since his banishment.  
“That’s the reason I was instructed to give.” She looked down guiltily. “Actually, I found out he was planning a revolt against you. He opened a phantom rift and brought Gameia back, and I spent every day searching but she was biding her time.”  
Realization dawned on me, “You killed your own son because he planned to overthrow me?” Lacey shakily nodded her head. I pulled her into my arms. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that.”  
Lacey’s voice was shaky, “The elders were already against my plan to get rid of the marriage law, so they chose to use that reasoning to keep panic from spreading through the Greyzone. We’re supposed to be the soldiers, follow orders, protect our people, that is supposed to be our life. And to have my successor planning a rebellion- “  
“Lacey, stop.” I spoke tensely, “You are not soldiers. You are people. Same as all of us. If the elders really believe you to be some unfeeling, robotic soldiers, then they don’t know you.”  
Tears spilled over the rims of her eyes as she took a deep breath, her lip quivering, “I could have been honest back then. It would’ve saved Celian struggles down the road.”  
I shook my head. “If people like Red found out the real reason Haten was gone, he would stop at nothing to make sure your family lost power. It’s for the best. Celian doesn’t need that looming over him now, not with the impending war.” As she nodded, my ring vibrated, indicating someone trying to open up communications with me. I twisted it, “You have Darius.”  
“Darius!”  
I smiled to myself at the chipper voice, “Joshua, how nice to hear from you.” Lacey smiled through her tears. Though no one said it, she saw the way Falconi looked at Joshua, how Joshua looked at Falconi. She knew they were mates.  
“I wanted to reach out before you left. Falconi wants to see you off.”  
“I plan to leave tonight.” Lacey startled at my words. “I cannot procrastinate if we’re going to stand a chance.” Lacey mouthed something about needing to go back to help Celian and I gave another quick hug before focusing on Joshua’s voice.  
“We’ll be there soon.” He was gone. I didn’t have time to process it before a gateway opened in front of me, Joshua and Falconi stepping through.  
I laughed, “Well, that was definitely soon.” I pulled Falconi into a hug before turning to his love to give him a hug as well. “This must be very important to draw my favorite couple here so quickly.”  
Falconi smiled sadly, “I want to ask you not to go.” Before I could interrupt, he continued, “I want to. But I know that I can’t change your mind. You’ve always been stubborn once you set your mind on something, and once your heart is set on it then nothing in the heavens can stop you.”  
“You know I need to do this, brother. You saw that book. Pandora’s box has a twin, and they are our only hope if Gameia summons The Rake. I am essentially betraying our people by leaving- “  
“Betraying nothing!” Joshua snapped, “I’m sorry. But choosing your own happiness for once in thirteen hundred years does not make you a traitor. You’ve always supported all Greyzoners,” he spared a glance at Falconi, love in his eyes, “No matter what their heart tells them to do. You deserve that happiness, too. If they throw away everything you’ve done for them for choosing your own heart for once, then don’t spare them a second thought.”  
I took a deep breath as I looked away, “If I had just killed Gameia instead of-of banishing her, then-then maybe- “  
This time Falconi interrupted me, pulling me into another hug as tears pricked my eyes, “Don’t do that to yourself. I’ve known you for your entire life, and you’ve killed a grand total of zero people. It’s not who you are. Even in the war, you used your magick to save people instead of to fight them. So, don’t blame yourself for that crazy bi- “  
“Love.” Joshua warned, calling out to Falconi.  
Falconi inhaled deeply, “Don’t blame yourself for Gameia. You saved us from her once, and we’re all standing with you this time.”  
“I know.” I answered softly as the door to the shop opened, I turned around as I spoke, “Hello! Welcome to Ancient Treasures for The Modern World! How can I- “ I finally looked at their face. “Dante.” It was like the air left my lungs when I saw his face.  
“Hi, Darius.” He paused for a moment, “Hi, Falconi and…I’m sorry, I don’t think we’ve met.” Dante regarded the tall blonde man behind me, glancing between us.  
Joshua held out his hand, “Joshua David Rosende. Guild leader. And totally gay, not here to steal your girl.” He cracked a sly grin as he winked and glanced at Falconi, the realization donning on Dante’s face. If Falconi’s pale Vampire skin could get a blood rush, he would’ve been red. Joshua continued, “Dante, was it? Why don’t you come with me really quick? Give these siblings a minute to talk.” Dante nodded, quickly following Joshua to the back room.  
Falconi looked in serious thought, his face softening slightly when they were out of sight, “Something is upsetting you, Darius. I can see it in your eyes.” He waited patiently, “What is weighing on your heart?”  
“You read that book.” I said quietly, “It’s my magick…or Dante.”  
Falconi’s face took on a gentle seriousness he didn’t usually wear, “Dante?”  
“The book said it required the sacrifice of the power of that who activated it, or the sacrifice of the being that held their heart.”  
“Why didn’t you tell us that?” Falconi’s eyebrows furrowed together, his voice raised slightly before he lowered it again, “That’s important information.”  
“Because I know Dante would volunteer. I have to choose between the magick I use to keep the entire Greyzone safe, to keep Yeed safe. And saving Dante. And for the first time in my life, it’s not my magick I’m worried about. I’ve dedicated my life to keeping our people safe, keeping our world protected. But not a single part of me wants to live in that world if he isn’t in it.”  
“Sister, what are you saying?”  
I closed my eyes, “It was like in a single moment I opened my eyes and realized how alone I truly was. Life is a convergence of souls and mine had yet to meet. But then I met him.” I opened my eyes and smiled softly at my brother, “And it was like my soul came alive after lying dormant for all these years.”  
Falconi’s voice was just above a whisper, “Be honest with me, sister. His soul…it’s your mate, isn’t it?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I looked at that book Dante read in Civitas Angeli. I’d seen it before; Esmerelda has a copy. It outlines how our theory that Warlocks only fall in love once…it’s wrong. When your eyes flash red, it’s because your soul recognizes his, or hers, whatever the case may be in that lifetime. His soul is your mate, and you’re afraid to lose that. Aren’t you?”  
I felt a tear slip down my cheek, “Of course I’m afraid.”  
Falconi took my hands in his, “You’ve spent your whole life guarding your heart. But you’re allowed to be happy. Just promise me you won’t be reckless. If you give up your magick, you won’t be able to heal.”  
“Then I guess I’ll just have to protect her.” I turned slowly to see Dante leaned against the doorway.  
“H-How long have you been there?” I asked, I could feel my hands shaking in Falconi’s grip.  
“I walked up as Falconi was talking about mates.” I took a deep breath to steady myself. That meant he didn’t hear me say I could save my magick if I sacrificed him instead.  
“Oh.” That was all I managed to get out. Suddenly, my ring vibrated again. I spun it, “You have Darius.”  
“Ah, yes. The traitor.”  
“Lord Red? You sound…odd. Are you alright?” I could see Falconi share a worried look with the others.  
“I’m wonderful, dear girl. I have a matter to discuss with you. Meet me for a drink.”  
It wasn’t a request. I sighed, “Very well. Where?”  
“The Eagle Cauldron. Oh, and do come alone. This matter is private.” He was gone.  
I spun my ring back around and rubbed my eyes with the heels of my palms, pushing my glasses to the top of my head for a moment. “Great. It seems everyone is trying to keep me from leaving.” I muttered to myself. I turned to the others, “I must go. Red needs to speak with me. Alone.” I added as Dante opened his mouth.  
Joshua took a step toward me, “Let’s perform a lock then.” I nodded, knowing better than to argue. Joshua turned to Dante, “It will allow me to be able to close my eyes and see through hers, as well as feel whatever her body is going through.” Dante nodded his understanding.  
I interlocked my fingers with Joshua’s as we closed our eyes. Steadying our heartbeats until they synced as one as we recited the words. “In my mind, I grant thee access. In my eyes, I grant thee sight. In my cells, I grant thee feeling. I lock myself into thee until thine lock is broken.” There was a flash as my violet magick collided with his white magick, filling the air for the briefest of moments before fading. We let go and I waved to them as I opened a gateway. “I’ll be back. Don’t look so worried.” I smiled briefly before I stepped through, onto the brick laid streets in the alley behind the bar. I went in the side door of the concrete structure, immediately inhaling the scent of stale beer and vodka. “Red?” I called out.  
Immediately, a gateway opened beside me, arms reaching out and pulling me in.  
The last thing I saw in the bar was Red’s smirk.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven

Joshua sat with his eyes closed on my couch, having been led upstairs with Dante by Falconi. “Love?” He called out, “Are you grabbing me?”  
“No,” Falconi said tentatively, “What’s happening?”  
“Darius…she’s in trouble. Red set her up. As soon as she got there she was pulled through a gateway.” Joshua squeezed his eyes shut tighter.  
Falconi punched the oak coffee table in the living room, splintering it with his Vampire strength. He growled as his fangs slid out, “That son of a bitch.” He turned to Joshua, “Call Esmerelda. We’ll need the help to track her.”

My eyes adjusted to the dimly lit wooden cabin, Red was seated in an armchair across from me, a Vampire on either side of me on the couch. Red smiled, “Hello, love.”  
I gritted my teeth against my tongue, “Don’t call me that.”  
He scoffed, “But why not? You let Falconi. And we could be quite the power couple if you just let it happen.” His lips curled into a smile that made my skin crawl.  
“What do you want, Red? I already recused myself from the council. You can’t force me into a marriage.” I didn’t try to hold the annoyance out of my voice, “I have a war to prepare for. Why did you bring me here?”  
Red clicked his tongue, “I told you, I want to have a drink.” A Warlock appeared, holding a glass out to me. “Drink,” Red demanded.  
“No.” I spat back. “I’m a rogue Greyzoner now. You and the council cannot tell me what to do. I belong to no guild.”  
Red gripped his own glass too tightly, shattering the crystal, “Why must you always have this attitude!?” He yelled, “I’m trying to be a hospitable host here!”  
“Is that why Neal is here?” I gestured at the Warlock, who froze where he stood. “He may have Reformed his appearance, but I know that Mark.” I glared at the black design that trailed down his forearm. “You brought not only my ex-boyfriend but Gameia’s second in command with you to talk to me? You must think I’m really stupid.”  
Red smiled again, “I need to learn to stop underestimating you.” He gestured to Neal, who gripped the back of my head as the Vampires held my arms. Holding tight enough to bruise until Neal finished forcing the bitter amber colored liquid down my throat. I coughed as it burned down into my stomach. “I thought a seasoned drinker could handle their alcohol better.” Red snickered.  
“That wasn’t alcohol,” I coughed out. “What was that?” I asked as the Vampires slowly released their grip. “Why are you helping Gameia? After everything she’s done to our people! She killed Adrian! You’re supposed to protect your clan, not side with the one attacking it.” The Vampire to my left stiffened for an instant.  
“Is that true, my Lord? Is Gameia the reason my brother is dead?” The fear in his voice was almost palpable.  
“Don’t be absurd. Who are you going to believe? The leader who has cared for you since you joined the Greyzone, or the so-called Warlock Priestess that abandoned her post when people needed her most.” Red sneered before stalking out of the cabin, a sad looking Neal following close behind.  
I felt a sudden burst of lightheadedness and I realized what was happening to me as the room started to spin. I’d been through this before. I ran to the small bathroom by the room I was in, forcing myself to throw up, but it was too late. Everything around me was shifting and nothing looked familiar. My feet moved on their own, taking me somewhere else as I passed lights and bodies. It was like I entered a foreign world and my head felt heavy. As I stumbled down a set of wooden steps, I heard yelling. “How could you let her escape? Quit standing around, you idiots! Find her!” I kept moving. I had no idea what direction I was heading in, but I knew I couldn’t stop.  
I twisted my ring, opening the first channel my brain could focus on, “Dante…please hear me…”  
“Darius? Are you okay? Joshua got really dizzy and slumped into the couch.” I heard his voice like he was standing right beside my ear. And right then I wished he were.  
“Red…working with Neal…Gameia…they drugged me…” I forced the words out as my tongue felt like it was filled with lead.  
“Neal? Who’s Neal?”  
Suddenly I heard Falconi, “Sister, what is happening?”  
“Gameia’s men…drugged…can’t think straight…”  
“Did you say drug?” Dante’s voice took on an urgency that sounded new, “Where are you?”  
“Don’t…uh, I don’t know…desert maniflare…please…find me…” I fell into a tree, the ring sliding from my finger. I dropped to my knees, feeling around in the dirt to no avail. I snapped my fingers, trying to summon a camouflage spell, but my mind was too much of a mess. “No…not like this…” I slumped into the trunk as my vision faded. Just before my vision went black, I saw a figure standing over me.  
I saw the black Mark on his golden tanned skin as his arms reached out.

“Who’s Neal?” Dante rounded on Falconi as Esmerelda extended her power into the ground, sending out her magick to find mine.  
“A Warlock.” Falconi answered, looking angry, “They had a brief courtship back in the twelfth century before the war escalated. They stayed friends until Gameia accused her of being a traitor. He abandoned her, and she hasn’t spoken to him since.”  
“I’ve got her!” Esmerelda yelled suddenly, the forest green glow of her magick shing in her eyes. “She’s…she’s here?”  
They heard a thud.  
“Her bedroom.” Falconi growled, throwing the door open.  
Neal was lowering my body into the bed, the Vampire helping him yelped in surprise when he saw the angry look in Falconi’s eyes. Neal spun around, “Falconi, let me- “  
Falconi charged forward, pinning Neal to the wall. The young Vampire looked terrified, rooted where he stood. Falconi bared his fangs at Neal, “You have thirty seconds.”  
Neal gulped, his eyes flicking from Falconi to the equally deadly glare Dante had trained on him. Esmerelda was already prepping medicine for me, without sparing him a second glance. “I know you all think that Gameia wants to take control of the world. We’re raised not to question our leaders, so I always just followed orders. But Gameia isn’t trying to control the Greyzone.”  
“Then why the war? Why kill Patrice and Adrian?” Dante asked tensely. The Vampire shuddered at the mention of Adrian’s name, still standing wide eyed in the corner.  
“Because,” Neal continued, “She doesn’t want to control the Greyzone. She wants to destroy it.”  
“By the heavens, why would she do that? She’d be destroying herself!”  
“S…stop…don’t…don’t do this…” Everyone froze, slowly turning to cast their eyes on my body lying on the bed. “You…you can’t….”  
Esmerelda’s green magick was weaving together in the air around me. My eyes snapped open, the pale blue glow startling Esmerelda enough to cause her to fall backwards, “No!” She charged across the room, Falconi moving to the side as she shot her green magick into Neal’s right hip, avoiding major organs and arteries. “What did you give her!?” She shouted into Neal’s face, which was a mixture of pained and horrified as he watched me.  
“I…I don’t know. Gameia made it. She swore it wouldn’t kill her.” Neal’s voice was barely above a whisper.  
“You know what’s happening right now!” Esmerelda’s voice was dripping with unbridled rage, “You abandoned her the last time this happened, and you are responsible for it happening again!”  
Falconi’s knees faltered and Dante caught him just before he dropped to the ground. Red streaks streamed down his face as he cried bloody tears. “Not again…” he croaked out.  
Dante looked at them, brows furrowed together, “What exactly is happening to her? From what I understand, a Warlock’s magick is always a specific color. Hers is violet, so why are her eyes blue?”  
Esmerelda gritted her teeth, giving Neal a level glare as she answered, “Gameia’s color is a pale blue. That potion they forced her to drink allowed her into Darius’s mind.”  
Dante could feel the anger boiling his blood inside him, “So, she’s screwing with Darius’s memories again?” He slammed his fist into the wall a few inches from Neal’s head, still holding Falconi. “What do we do?”  
“Ah!” They all turned to me as I yelled out, small cuts appearing on my arms and chest. “Please Dante…th-this isn’t y-you…”  
Dante’s face crumpled, “Gameia is-is-is using me to hurt her? Why me?”  
The Vampire in the corner finally broke his silence, “Because she knows that Darius fell in love with you.” His voice was quiet. If they had still been yelling at Neal, they might not have heard him at all. “She asked Red what Darius’s biggest weakness was, and he was quick to throw your name out. I think he’s spiteful about it, to be honest. He doesn’t love Darius, or even care about her, but he had this dream of holding her as a trophy wife.” He grimaced.  
Esmerelda’s eyes flared a deep green as she barked at Neal, “This is your fault. Last time Gameia did this, it took Darius two weeks to work out what was real and what wasn’t, and she was so hurt that she couldn’t even look at Falconi for days. If I had the potion, I could at least alter it to let someone else enter.”  
The Vampire’s eyes lit up as he reached into his pocket, producing a small vial, “When Red told me we were gonna force her to drink it if we needed to, I took some. I thought it would be helpful if something went wrong…and it went very wrong. I never wanted to go after her. She’s been good to all of us.”  
Esmerelda snatched the vial out of his hand, “I can make this work, but you will be the one that has to go in.” She pointed at the Vampire, who stared at her wide eyed.  
“You want to send in Nathaniel? He barely knows Darius. He’s only seen her at a few meetings when he was a fledgling.” Neal questioned.  
“Exactly,” Esmerelda barked back, “Gameia isn’t here to maintain control of the dream, so she had to set the spell to a specific situation. Anyone who goes in will take the place of their dream version, so Darius won’t trust anything they say, and we have no way of knowing if anyone other than Dante is there.”  
Neal nodded. “You’ll need to tell her something you wouldn’t know without her friends to make her listen to you.” He directed the statement to Nathaniel, but he was watching Dante. Neal’s gaze drifted back to Nathaniel, “You need to convince her that what’s happening isn’t real.”  
Nathaniel looked rattled, “H-how am I supposed to get her to believe me?” He asked while Esmerelda was busy altering the potion.  
“You tell her this.” Dante began, whispering into Nathaniel’s ear. Nathaniel’s face wore a look of confusion as Dante stepped away.  
“Are you sure? What if- “ Nathaniel was cut off when Esmerelda thrust a vial into his hands.  
“We need to act quickly. The longer she’s gone, the more damage is done.” Esmerelda motioned to the young Vampire to life down beside me, “The potion will work faster for you. Darius only had the extra time before it affected her because she’s so strong. You don’t have the added benefit of her power. If even Neal or I took it, we’d be under the spell in thirty seconds or less. But you need to stay calm. When you enter the dream, you can be hurt, so you need to focus on waking her.” Nathaniel nodded before quickly downing the potion.  
Dante looked between the other three in the room. “Do you think he’ll get her out?”  
Esmerelda looked thoughtful before nodding. “She’s the strongest of us all. If anyone can get out of this, it’s her.”  
A thought struck Dante and he turned to Falconi, “If Joshua is still connected with her, will this wake him up?”  
Falconi’s face held pain as he answered, “We’ll have to wait and see.”  
And then Nathaniel was asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Twelve

Nathaniel opened his eyes in a room he was unfamiliar with. Everything was a soft mix of reds and whites and yellows. His eyes adjusted to the brighter lighting than he was used to, his hand burning as he realized sunlight was streaming in through a window nearby. He jerked away, leaning in a nook in the bright kitchen. Peering into the kitchen, he saw what was happening. “Darius…” It slipped out before he could stop it, Dante’s head whipped around to see him, his face splitting into a smile far more vicious than the soft one that usually lit up the face of the Dante I knew. Nathaniel was a young fledgling, only nineteen when himself and Adrian were Turned a few years ago, so Dante was behind him before he registered the other boy moving. He was forced onto his knees, kneeling in front of me as I was tied to my own chair. I had only seen him a few times during visits to Red’s clan, and I knew him from the cabin, but I didn’t know why he was here. And in all the times that I had seen him, he had never looked like this. Terrified. “Darius,” his voice was shaking, “You need to wake up.”  
I could barely see him, my eyes hurting and straining against the blood loss from the cuts that littered my body. “What?” I asked warily, “I am awake, what are you talking about? Why are you here?” I was filled with unease, and it only got worse as I watched Dante, my Dante approach Nathaniel with his knife.

“How long should it take?” Dante found himself asking, Esmerelda turned to him worriedly.  
“It’s hard to say. The more memory replays he’s stuck in, the more he’ll forget why he’s there, and it depends how long Darius takes to trust him. Maybe- “  
“No!” My body screamed, cutting her off, “Dante, cut me. Leave him alone, please!” Dante’s face crumbled again, tears falling as he listened to the desperation in my voice. He dropped to the ground next to Falconi, who had brought Joshua in to keep an eye on him.  
Neal slowly spoke, “Her voice is stronger when she’s worried about someone else being in danger.” His gaze drifted to Nathaniel, “His hand is burned,” he muttered, “It must be day light there.”  
Dante shot a look at the crescent moon that hung low in the sky. Night still had a long way to go. “Please, Darius,” he whispered, “Come back to us. Falconi needs you. I need you.”  
Esmerelda’s face softened as she gently put a hand on Dante’s shoulder. Her voice held a motherly quality as she spoke, “Dante, do you know what happens to Warlocks when they find the soul that they are destined to love forever?”  
Falconi looked at Joshua with a tender smile as Dante answered, “I know what happens when they fall in love.” His voice was quiet.  
Esmerelda had a fond look in her eye as she glanced at me. “When I was a young Warlock, I heard the same rumors. Warlocks supposedly only fell in love once. Darius was the first of my kind I had met, being from a small country myself. She already had a few hundred years of experience under her belt, and I was still in my second decade. Yeah,” She chuckled softly, “I met her in my actual twenties. And she had this presence to her, I’m sure you’ve noticed. Like you couldn’t help but be pulled in. She didn’t have much of a guild yet, but I jumped at the chance when she offered me a spot. And she gave me so much more than that. She gave me a home and a family complete with a weird Vampire brother.” Her and Falconi shared a smile. “She explained to me what would happen when I fell in love so I could recognize it. She told me she’d do anything she could to help me find that love if I wanted it. And, of course, I offered to do the same for her. She had this strange look on her face and told me not to worry. She was the only person I’d ever met that didn’t care if she found it.”  
“Why are you telling me this?” Dante asked softly.  
Esmerelda simply smiled and continued, “I later found out that one of her biggest fears was that it wouldn’t last. I understood. With Falconi as the only exception, she either outlived anyone she cared for, or they left. In later years, after the war, I read up on it. I discovered that your soul recognizes your other half’s soul. The soul that is meant to complete yours. All Greyzoners have a sign, a reaction granted to us by Aphrodite to allow us to recognize that soul once the first connection is made. For Warlocks, our eyes flash red. They also get a small cross on their left palm with a semi-circle on one side.” Esmerelda walked over, lifting my hand off the bed and holding the palm up, “See? It disappears when the connection ends. For Werewolves, it’s a mark that looks almost like a paw print on the back of the neck at the base of their skull, and yes, Imogen got hers when she met Celian. For Vampires,” She smiled at Falconi and Joshua again, “It’s the ability to walk in the sun again. And for Seers, it’s a phrase you’re born with, printed on the first place they touch you. It starts as an outline and fills in when the touch is made. But you already know that, don’t you, Dante?”  
Dante slowly got to his feet, disappearing out the door briefly, before he returned holding a damp washcloth out to Esmerelda. She took it curiously, as he turned, pulled off his shirt and gestured to the spot on his back he couldn’t reach. Skeptically, Esmerelda wiped away make up that had been layered on, revealing words that Dante recited from memory. “’And in the end, there will be only violet.’”

I felt myself call out before I registered the words that I said. Nathaniel had confusion mixed in with the fear in his eyes. I took a deep breath. “Dante, I don’t know how we ended up back here. Back to this morning. But this isn’t you. You can hurt me, fine. But you would never choose to attack an innocent Greyzoner.”  
Nathaniel’s face filled with guilt as Dante let out a maniacal laugh, “Innocent? He helped kidnap you. Drug you. He’s not innocent.”  
He continued to laugh, but my mind stuck on what he said. Drug. “Nate,” I called gently. I knew only his brother called him that, “Hey, what are you doing here?” I never remembered him stopping by. Remembered. The word stuck to me in my own mind.  
He looked pained, like he was forcing himself to focus. “I’m supposed to give you a message.”  
“From Red?” He shook his head. Dante began cutting my arms again, but I gritted my teeth, focusing on Nathaniel. “You said I need to wake up, what does that mean?” Wake up. Drug. Remembered. The words were collecting. Stuck on the tip of my tongue.  
“Not awake.” Nathaniel watched Dante warily, “I’m supposed to help you recognize it’s a dream.”  
“Quiet.” Dante snapped, slicing a deep gash into Nathaniel’s shoulder.  
“Why should I trust you?” I asked softly, keeping Nathaniel’s attention from the pain.  
“Message…I need to remember it.” Dante hummed to himself at Nathaniel’s words.  
“Or I could just kill her.” Dante smiled when Nathaniel’s head snapped up. “Wouldn’t that be easier? Instead of wasting your time.”  
“Wasting time…” Nathaniel’s eyes lit up as he focused back on me. “The message. Don’t waste your time looking back. You aren’t going there.”  
My brow furrowed, “Dante said that to me.” Wake up. Remembered. Drug.

A gasp for air escaped me as I flew into a sitting position. My eyes flew frantically around the room trying to place myself in the world. Esmerelda was healing Nathaniel’s shoulder as she slowly sat him up beside me on the bed. Falconi was talking quietly to Joshua as he cradled him on the floor. Neal was still there, pressed against the wall like he was trying to disappear into it. My eyes settled on Dante, and I reflexively recoiled when he reached for my hand. I sensed everyone’s eyes watching us. I looked at Dante, he was trying to keep the hurt out of his eyes. “I’m sorry. I know it wasn’t real, but I need time.” He nodded quietly. “Why…why don’t you have a shirt on?”  
Dante glanced down and his face flushed, “Long story.” He spun around to look for his shirt and I noticed a tattoo.  
“What’s that say?” I reached out without thinking, my fingertips grazing his back as he stiffened at the contact. “’And in the end, there will be only violet’? What does that mean? Kinda odd tattoo.”  
“Tattoo?” He turned around as he scooped his shirt off the floor. “You don’t know what it means?” I shook my head. Dante opened his mouth and closed it again, glancing at Esmerelda as she moved to heal my cuts.  
Before I could ask any more questions, something from the dream came back to me and I spun around to face Neal. “You!” My eyes glowed as my voice filled with fury. “Why are you here? When were you going to tell anybody of Gameia’s real plan?”  
My palms flared with violet sparks as Esmerelda held out her hands placatingly. “Dare, he already told us she wants to destroy the Greyzone.”  
“No, she doesn’t,” I scoffed, my anger fueling my intensity, “She wants to spread it. To wipe out the Mortas.”


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Thirteen

The violet sparks filled the air as I held Neal’s gaze, everyone watching like they were afraid I’d explode. Falconi spoke gently beside me, “What do you mean, Dare?” His hand dropped onto my shoulder, trying to ease the tension.  
I took a deep breath, focusing on Falconi’s point of contact before looking to the others in my bedroom. “In the…dream. Dante laughed about it before Nathaniel showed up. He kept saying that soon there would be only Greyzoners, and that Mortas should be afraid to go out after dark. She plans to Turn Mortas into Vampires and Werewolves, not destroy the Greyzone.”  
Joshua nodded, “I was there. It was like I was seeing it through Dare’s eyes, and I couldn’t do anything, but she’s right.”  
“How would that help her gain control?” Nathaniel asked softly, his voice trembling.  
I turned to look at him, “When you were first Turned, is there anyone you trusted more than the first Greyzoner who helped you?”  
Esmerelda looked at each of us, understanding slowly turning to horror on her face, “It’ll be like a demonic Stockholm syndrome.”  
Neal shook his head rapidly, like he was trying to erase the thought, “N-No. She-she wouldn’t do that. She wouldn’t lie to me.”  
A dark laugh bubbled up my throat, “Right. ‘Cause she’s always been so trustworthy. If you don’t believe she was lying, why are you here? Why not leave me to die in the woods?”  
Neal audibly swallowed, eyes shifting around the room. “Maybe we should all go sit down to talk about this.”  
I sighed, finally dropping my hands as the sparks extinguished and gestured to the door. “Let’s move to the living room.” I crouched down to help Falconi move Joshua, who was still experiencing side effects of the lock’s connection spell. I pulled his arm around my shoulders while Falconi did the same and we slowly led Joshua to the love seat in my living room, letting him curl up with his head in Falconi’s lap.  
Dante came up beside me and stopped short of touching my arm. “Shouldn’t you be resting, too?” His voice was calm, but there was an edge of worry to it.  
I gave him a sad smile, “I don’t think I could rest now if I wanted to after that.” I dropped heavily onto the couch, motioning for Neal to take the armchair across from me. “So, talk. If you have no reason to suspect Gameia was lying to you, why didn’t you leave me in the woods? Why risk your place in the guild saving me?” Dante sat beside me, and I took his hand. Esmerelda sat beside him, and Nathaniel perched on the armrest next to her.  
Neal looked carefully around the room, avoiding everyone’s eyes. I watched his fingers though. Waiting for his tell. Watching him twirl his fingers around each other. “She told me she never wanted to be a leader. Even back when I first joined her guild. I never noticed a change until it was too late.”  
“Stop.” I interrupted, “Right there, you just lied. When you said you didn’t notice a change until it was too late. That was a lie.”  
Falconi narrowed his eyes at Neal as he caressed Joshua’s head. “Sister, how did you catch that?”  
“When he’s about to engage in lying, his right index finger performs slow circles around the left one. When the lie is coming out, he presses his middle knuckles together.” I kept my gaze on Neal, “You used to do that way back then, too…I guess you haven’t outgrown it.”  
“No,” Neal pressed his fingers into his thighs, “I haven’t. I’ve tried.”  
“I remember the last time I saw you do that.”  
Neal’s eyes looked desperate, “Dare, please don’t.”  
“You were telling me I was your one.” My eyes felt dry, like they were burning in the air, “But no matter how much I loved you, it wasn’t enough. And I knew it wouldn’t ever be when I saw that.” I gestured helplessly to his hands.  
Esmerelda gently grabbed Dante and Nathaniel by their arms, “The three of us should give them a moment.” Dante looked conflicted before squeezing my hand softly and following Esmerelda to the kitchen.  
Falconi sat tensely, carding his fingers through Joshua’s blonde hair as he watched. I could feel his internal struggle, wanting to protect me but not wanting to make me feel weak. I tried to wipe my eyes, feeling the burn of the air and the smudging of my make up on my face. He knew me well enough to know I needed this resolved. “Neal,” Falconi nodded as I spoke softly, “Why did you lie to me?”  
Neal looked at his hands, his voice cracking as he spoke, “Do you remember what we were doing that day?”  
“We were in the market.” I answered carefully as I watched him, “We were getting ingredients at a small market just outside of Rome. It was hot and we were sweating, and it was exhausting. But you insisted we walk home.”  
“There was a girl there, in the market. She looked about twenty something when you bumped into her, and she immediately turned around to apologize and you spent a few minutes arguing over who was at fault. You laughed together and you looked the happiest I had seen you in months.”  
“Why is this important?” Falconi asked as Joshua started to sit up, looking intently through the conversation.  
“Because,” Neal continued shakily, “We had been dating for nearly three years, and I was still holding out hope that it would happen one day. But when you looked at that girl…your eyes flashed.”  
“What?” Falconi, Joshua, and I asked at the same time.  
Neal nodded, “I lied that day because I wanted to believe it was for me. I knew I loved you, and I was hoping you loved me enough. All I wanted was for that to be enough.”  
I stood up, walking up to Neal, and smacking him across the face, “How dare you? You had no right.”  
“I know.” Neal’s voice cracked with a sob, “That’s why I couldn’t leave you in the woods tonight. You finally have a chance at that love, and I wasn’t going to take it away from you. Not again. Not if I could help you keep it.”  
Falconi looked at me with imploring eyes, “Sister, do you believe he is telling the truth?”  
I watched Neal carefully, “Yes. I believe his is telling the truth. However, acknowledging that he is telling the truth does not equate forgiveness. Neal, I deserved the truth. I wouldn’t have just abandoned you when I found the one. And I never did anything to make you think I would.”  
Neal wiped his eyes, “I know that. And I’ve spent my entire life since that day regretting my decision. I was in love with you, and hells I still am. But I’m not your one and you deserve to be happy. I’m not going to lie and say it’s easy, but you deserve better than me. Better than anyone. And Dante gives you something you haven’t allowed yourself in centuries. He gives you something I never could.” As Neal cried, his Reform faded away, revealing the shaggy brown hair and chocolate eyes I loved so long ago.  
I smiled softly in spite of myself, “There’s the Neal I know.” I brushed my fingers through his hair absentmindedly, “I loved you then, Neal. And I probably always will. But even if Dante weren’t the one for me, even if I hadn’t fallen in love with him, I couldn’t be with you. You’ve lied to me, abandoned me, used me. I could never trust you again. In all my life, I can forgive most of the times I’ve been hurt. You’ve made number three on the list of people I can’t trust again.”  
“Number three?”  
“Only other people were Gameia and Panny.”  
“Panny?” Joshua asked.  
“A girl I dated back in the eighth century. When women dating women, and men dating men was generally ignored rather than hidden or celebrated. She kept so many secrets. Refused to let me meet her family. Used to say it wasn’t fair to ask since Falconi is the only family I have. Some guy called her Dora once when we were walking together,” I scoffed, “The man clearly knew her, and she acted like she had no idea who he was.”  
The three of them looked at each other before Falconi looked at me, “Sister, do you think it’s possible that Panny and Dora were the same person? That she may have been Pandora?”  
“You think I dated one of Zeus’s creations and didn’t realize it?” I shook my head, “I don’t think so. No way.”  
The phone rang, Helena’s voice sounded chirpily as I answered, “Darius! Sweetheart, I believe I found the present location of the set. I was in the Roman archives of the temple. Did you know there is a letter addressed to you in the Pandora files?”  
“There is?” I knew the shock was identifiable on my face.  
“Yes. You need to get to the archives as soon as you can!” She hung up.  
Falconi was watching me closely, “What is it?”  
“You may be right. I need to go.”


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fourteen

Everyone started talking at the same time as I packed a bag. I didn’t know why I even bothered packing, even as I stuffed ingredients into it, since I could magick up anything I needed. Probably just to focus my mind on something other than what they were saying. I stopped when I looked at an old photograph propped on a shelf in my workshop. I held the frame in my hands as I sat on the edge of my table.  
“What’s that?” Esmerelda’s voice was soft as she took a seat beside me.  
I smiled to myself, “A few centuries before photography existed, I figured out a spell to pull a memory to paper.” I grabbed a sheet of blank scrap paper off my desk, “I use it for the memories I hold closest to my heart. Memoria est ad cor photo.” The blank page filled in with a memory I pictured in my heart. I held it out to Dante. He smiled at me as he looked at it, his own smile mirrored back from the page, from the day I met him. I held out the framed photograph. It was yellowing from age, and the edges were tearing. It showed me, smiling next to a woman with long dark hair. We were laughing, looking into a river. “As you can probably guess, that’s me.” I pointed at myself, and then at the woman beside me, “And that was Panny.” I looked up at Dante, his face was hard to read.  
“You look happy.” Dante said, his voice even.  
“It’s easy to look happy in a single moment. This picture doesn’t show the times we’ve fought and argued and sat in silence. It doesn’t show the uncertainty I felt every time I looked at her. It doesn’t show the way her mood would go from calm and happy to anxious and aggressive because she saw someone she wasn’t expecting. Being with her…it was hard.” I answered, taking a hard look at the photograph.  
“So, what’s happening now?” Falconi asked, zipping my bag.  
“Helena said there’s a letter for me in the archives. She believes it’ll find the set, or at least the orb.”  
“Who’s it from?” This time it was Neal, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed.  
“It’s in the Pandora files.” I said simply. I grabbed my bag from Falconi. “I’m getting the letter and then leaving straight to find the artifacts.”  
“Alone?” Esmerelda asked, looking between each of us.  
“If I have to. Red put me back too much time to wait any longer. I need to get moving if we are going to have any chance in the coming fight. Red is bound to have already told Gameia that Neal and Nathaniel bailed. Neither of them will be able to go back to their families because they helped us. They helped me. They already took Nathaniel’s brother from him. What else will they take?”  
“Nathaniel can join my clan. My family.” Falconi answered, placing a hand on Nathanial’s shoulder, “Just like you did before you went your own way.” Nathaniel gave Falconi a heartfelt smile.  
“And Neal is old enough now, he could try to start his own guild.” Joshua added, “And if he doesn’t want to, he can join mine. But you still shouldn’t go alone. I mean, what happened last time you went somewhere alone is the reason Neal and Nathaniel are here now.”  
“Well, does anyone in here want to drop their responsibilities and whatever they have going on to come with me?” Dante’s hand immediately shot up. “Are you sure? You don’t need to help Celian?”  
“I’m not letting you do anything alone again. Celian will understand. And he still has Imogen and Aether and Lacey and they rest of the Seers.” Dante said, shrugging nonchalantly.  
Nathaniel shakily raised his hand, “I would like to come, too.”  
“You would?” I was surprised.  
“You were willing to do so much to help me when I helped hurt you. You tried to protect me when I drank that potion to join you. I was raised Catholic and that means I make up for my wrong doings.” Nathaniel gripped the cross on the chain around his neck.  
I thought for a moment, “Instead, I need you to stay here and work with Falconi and Joshua. They can help you prepare for anything Red might have planned. Joshua can help with spells to retrieve the memory.” I turned to Falconi, “Brother, I will call if anything goes wrong.” He nodded, pulling me into a hug. I looked at Esmerelda and she ran over to hug me, too, and then Joshua did as well. When I pulled away, Neal nodded to me. I looked over at Dante, who smiled softly and took my bag in one hand and my hand in the other. “We’ll be back before you can miss us.” I smiled. I waved my hand, opening a new gateway, “To the archives. Rome.”

My heels caught on the cobblestones as we stepped out of the gateway. Dante instinctively wrapped an arm around my waist, steadying me. He gave me a small smile, tightening his grip instead of letting me go as I regained my footing. Rome looked almost the same as it did during my last visit. The ruins of the old city I loved so long ago were still nestled in among the newer buildings. I noticed Dante watching me. “What is it?” I asked, feeling my face.  
He caught my hand, “Nothing is on your face. Just the gentle look as you looked at the old buildings. You’re from around here, aren’t you?”  
“I was born in Yeed.” I answered, “But you see that short, two-story building there?” I pointed.  
“The one that’s mostly ruble now?” He chuckled. The building was mostly crumbled stone now, only two walls of the structure still stood.  
“It was once a bakery. This woman, Kitsa, owned it. She was this small, older woman. A Morta. I met Helena at the bakery on my first day in the city.” I laughed softly to myself as I pictured that day, “Helena was the first Warlock I had ever met. She saw my neck and offered me a safe haven. Because of her, I became a temple priestess and worked with her in a small temple dedicated to Asclepius. I had this sense of belonging I hadn’t had before. I stayed here, for a few centuries. But then I realized it wasn’t a place I had a belonging with. It was people that felt like home.” I squeezed his hand as I guided him up the stone steps, “When I lived here, Falconi would visit me all the time. I would open gateways for him at night. It was here he met Joshua.” I gestured to an alcove just inside the archway of the stone temple. I knew my face was beaming as I continued, “I was helping him watch the sunrise. He missed it so much since he was Turned. Joshua worked with Helena and I, and the second they locked eyes I saw it. I had always promised him that I would help him find love, and I was so distracted by it that I forgot the sun was rising. The rays were shining straight on Falconi’s face,” I sighed wistfully, rooted in the spot with my eyes glued on the alcove. “He didn’t notice the sun either because they were too busy falling in love already.”  
“Sounds like a beautiful moment.” Dante grinned.  
“Yeah,” I breathed out, “It really was.” I shook my head, clearing the image from it. I cleared my throat, “Anyway, Helena should be waiting for us. This way,” I led him through catacomb hallways until we reached a metal door with a tall, bronze-skinned, dark-haired woman standing beside it, wearing temple robes.  
“Darius!” She grinned, pulling me into a hug as soon as I was within arm’s reach. “I’ve missed you dear. I always forget how well the modern look suits you. This must be Dante, Falconi told me all about him.” She winked at me and I suppressed a laugh. Helena turned to Dante, her robes swaying with the movement, “It’s wonderful to finally meet you.” She pulled him into a quick hug.  
“It’s very nice to meet you, too.” Dante grinned at Helena. “So, you knew Dare when she was younger, huh?”  
Helena smirked deviously, “Oh, yes. The stories I could tell you. Like the time she was practicing her magick in the fields and the town thought a volcano was erupting. Or the time she took the kids from the orphanage to the lake and forgot one of them had gills and she sent the whole temple on a rescue mission.”  
Dante started laughing, “I would love to hear all of the stories.”  
“If you hear any of these stories, you will not live to tell the others.” I smiled innocently.  
Dante shifted from one foot to the other, “So, there’s something in the archives that could help us?”  
Helena laughed genuinely, “Smart boy. Yes.” She sighed, “I wish I could stay and help analyze it, but I need to head to the daycare. Little Ezekiel is still trying to maintain control over his fireballs.”  
“How old is he now?” I asked as she changed her clothes in a flash of black glow.  
“Six, but don’t act like you didn’t know that.” She grinned. “Dante don’t let her fool you. She spends all her free time with him. Practically raised him from a baby.”  
“I bet she’s a good mom.” He looked thoughtful.  
“She is. He loves her so much.”  
I smiled softly as I thought of the little boy, “And I love him. He’s my little angel.”  
“I’ll tell him that you’ll visit soon.” She smiled fondly, “You know how the archives are organized, I left the letter for you on the exam table in the eighth century section. Still sealed. Good luck, my dear.” She pulled me into another hug.  
“I’ll visit you as soon as we stop this war.” I waved as she headed down the hall.  
“She seems nice,” Dante chuckled, “I look forward to meeting her again.”  
“I’ll bring you back when this is over.” I smiled and took his hand. “Come on, it’s through here.” I pulled the latch up and pushed the door open to the stadium-sized room.  
“Wow.” Dante muttered.  
“Yup.” I grabbed his arms and hooked them around my shoulders. “Hold on tight.” He looked confused, but quickly followed my instructions when he saw the violet sparks at my feet. I grinned and sped off.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Fifteen

‘Darius, if you are reading this, you are looking for my orb. And if I wasn’t there to give this to you myself, then I have fulfilled Zeus’s purpose for me, and I am gone. I’m sorry for lying to you about who I am. I did care for you, and you deserved the truth, but I knew I wasn’t your one. I didn’t want to add to your burdens.’  
I held back tears as I read, “I wish I could tell her that she wasn’t a burden.” I choked out a sob, “I held onto that anger for so long and it’s just- it’s just gone.”  
Dante wrapped his arm around my waist and squeezed the embrace gently, “It’s okay to be upset when you lose someone you care about, someone you love-“  
“I cared deeply for Panny, for Pandora, but I didn’t fall for her. I didn’t love her the same way I loved Neal,” I could feel Dante force himself not to tense, I placed my hand over his with a soft smile “Don’t worry. I’ve never felt the way I feel about you before. Maybe because you’re my one. Maybe because there’s never been anyone in my life that’s ever treated me the way you do. Maybe because I get a sense of safety with you that I never want to lose.”  
Dante watched me with a soft look in his eyes, he cleared his throat, “Is there anything about the location of the orb?” I huffed out a laugh and turned my eyes back to the page as Dante leaned down and kissed the top of my head with a smile.  
‘In your heart, there is only good. The good that guides you though this world. The good that led you to help so many people. The good that you’ve lived for all these years. I knew an oracle, and he warned me one day you would need my orb. I prayed every day it wouldn’t happen, but what I feared most is coming to pass. Someone has figured out the spell I cast on my box. I fear for you, my love. I know your heart, though it was never mine, and it will lead you to fight. I have hidden my orb for the day you need it. I asked Zeus’s help so only you can get to it. My oracle told me you will find your love. The love I could not give you. The love you deserve. He will be able to enter, but only you will be able to get the orb. The river we used to visit together before you left for the war, follow it west until you reach the hidden city. You used to love that city. I hid the orb there in a small temple dedicated to Aphrodite. I pray every day that you will survive this. Good luck and good fortune, my dear. Felicitate fortunae.’  
“The hidden city. I’d almost forgotten about it,” I smiled but it quickly faded, “Panny must not remember why I stopped going there.” I used my cotton gloves to tuck the delicate page back into the files before pulling them off. I sighed.  
“What’s wrong with the hidden city?” Dante asked, brows furrowed together.  
“Just before I left Rome, Gameia set up the beginnings of her guild in the city. It became impossible to gateway anywhere in the city without her following me.”  
“What do you mean? How would she know where you are?” Dante asked.  
I snapped my fingers, a holographic image of a map appeared, laid out in front of us. “You see these blips of light that pop up and disappear?” I pointed to various scattered dots as they appeared and vanished on the topographical map. Dante nodded as I continued, “These are gateways opening. I use a similar spell in battle, but Gameia uses an alarm spell so she is alerted to movement in the city whenever it happens. We’re here,” I pointed to the archives’ location on the map, then directed my finger along the river to a large city until I reached the far corner, “The Aphrodite temple used to be located here. Temples are holy places, so it should still be there.”  
“But how will we get there? It would take two days to travel that far on foot if we don’t want to be detected.” Dante had his arms crossed and his brow furrowed, lips pressed together in a thin line as he tried to find a solution.  
“Easy.” I snapped my fingers and a set of keys appeared, “We take my car.”  
“You have a car?” His face stayed the same except for a slight widening of the eyes as I led him out of the archives to the river flowing behind it.  
“Of course, I do. This is the twenty-first century.” I grinned as I stopped at the edge of the road that ran along the water, “Step back,” I snapped my fingers and the hex I put on the car faded away.  
“It looks like Bumblebee from Transformers.” Dante tried to joke, but there was an awe in his voice as he regarded the black and yellow Camaro. “Won’t people recognize us or the car though?”  
“Usually that would be easily solved with a Reform, but there’s a hex I put in place over the city that stops them. However,” I popped the trunk and pulled out two rings, “I developed these. They will cast a Reform that the hex can’t disable.” I slipped one on, my blue hair in a fish tail braid turning into loose brown curls. My glasses vanishing to reveal new piercing blue eyes and my piercings fading away, and an orange sundress replacing my t-shirt and jeans. I held out the other ring, “So, you wanna join me and play the part of my husband?”  
Dante immediately grinned and then a nervous blush filled his cheeks. He cleared his throat, “Uh, yeah, sure, if that’s how you wanna play this.” He slipped the ring on, and his dark hair turned shaggy and blonde. His golden eyes I adored turned hazel and dark. His clothes shifted to that of a prep school student and he pulled on the neck of the shirt uncomfortably, “This is awful.”  
I burst out laughing and eventually he joined me. After a minute, when my sides started hurting, I caught my breath, “It really is. I hate dresses.” I pulled at the hem as I held out the keys, “Wanna drive?”  
He blinked down at me, “Are you sure? It’s your car.”  
I shrugged, “If you fuck it up, I can always fix it.” I grinned and he chuckled, nodding as he climbed in the car.  
The ride was filled with stories. He told me about growing up in Seer court, about his parents whom I had met in the Morta world but never made the connection. He told me about meeting Aether when her mother brought her to the court as a child. Growing up with Celian. I told him about growing up with Falconi. About my time in other countries. Creating my guild and gaining the trust of Greyzoners and Mortas. About the war. He asked me about Ezekiel, and I told him about the boy I cared for. He asked about my dating life, and I answered honestly about the few people I’ve dated. Before I realized how close we were, we were pulling up to the temple. We parked the car, stepping out onto the marble sidewalk. As we started up the stairs to the temple, something felt wrong. My eyes flared as I caught Dante’s hand. “Play it cool.” He muttered as he saw my face, “We’re being watched.” He considered me for a moment before he broke into a smile. His eyes had a look that told me to go with it. I nodded, barely. He leaned back a little, looking me over with a smile as he held my hand. “Oh, Elizabeth, I knew we were coming here to celebrate our anniversary, but I didn’t expect you to look so beautiful.” He pressed a soft kiss on my lips.  
When he pulled away, I blushed and playfully pushed his shoulder, “Charlie, please. This isn’t that nice.”  
A little old woman walked over to us with her husband, “Ah, young love,” She grinned. “How long have you been together?”  
“Four years,” Dante answered with a grin before I even thought of a response, “Married for one. We got married at her family’s church on our three-year anniversary. She hates dresses so much I convinced her to wear a tux, but she wanted to wear a dress for our anniversary.” He laughed with ease.  
The older man laughed, too, “That sounds like just the kind of woman you want. Keep you on your toes for the rest of your life.”  
“Oh, absolutely,” Dante chuckled easily, “Never know what to expect, but never disappointed.” I couldn’t keep myself from beaming.  
“When did you know she was the one?” The woman asked, grinning at us.  
“First day I met her. Sounds cliché, but she called me on my bullshit and then she kicked my ass.” He gave me an adoring and soft look, “After that I was already in too deep.”  
“What about you?” The man prompted me.  
I smiled, “It took me a little more time. I realized he saw me and understood a part of me that no one else did. Like I was finally where I belong.”  
The old man wiped his eye, “That was beautiful, young lady. Well, Dolores, let’s let the kids go. We need to go to the park and feed your ducks. You kids have a nice day.” They smiled, and we waved, turning back toward the temple.  
The woman called out to us, “Good luck.” She laughed freely with a smile as we turned back to her, “Legend says only couples blessed by the gods can gain access to that temple.”  
“Thank you,” I smiled, “We’ll keep that in mind.” We started toward the temple, Dante leaned into me and I whispered, “Kids? I’m probably older than his ancestors.”  
Dante laughed before pulling on my hand, “Come on, whoever was watching us stopped while we were talking.” We walked hand in hand into the temple, and I heard the woman gasp. I turned to see her smiling, tears in her eyes as her husband led her away. I looked back around the temple. The great stone building was filled with art and offerings to Aphrodite. Dante looked at me, “Where do we look?”  
“I’m not sure, but Panny seemed to think I’d know it when I saw it.” My eyes were roaming around the room.  
“You can’t, I don’t know, sense the spell?” Dante asked lightly.  
“Not in a goddess’s temple,” I laughed, “Her power is in everything, and it’s so strong that it would take me longer to find the source of where hers intermingles with another’s than it would to look around.” Dante nodded as he followed beside me. I checked every statue and painting until we were in the darkest corner. I lit a spark in my palm as I regarded the statue. “This is it.”  
“Are you sure?” He regarded the smiling stone woman with a ball held out in her hand, “It looks the same to me.”  
“I’m sure. This isn’t Aphrodite. It’s Panny.” I brushed the side of the stone cheek with my hand, just admiring her smile for a moment. I slowly reached out, placing my hand on the stone sphere she held. My violet glow emerged from my palm, mixing with a cement grey one. It faded quickly, and in my hand, I held an opal sphere. The orb. “Let’s get going.” We hurried out the front door, where we were greeted by four faces I didn’t know.  
“Darius Anchor. You are not welcome here.” The man in front bellowed.  
I took the ring over my finger, my Reform falling away. “On who’s authority? No one owns this city or this temple. They belong to the blessed goddess.”  
“Our guild leader’s authority. The future ruler of our world. The omnipotent Gameia.” The woman just behind him, assumedly his second-in-command, answered. They stepped forward, each sparking their magick and preparing to fight.  
“Dante?” I whispered.  
“Yeah?” He answered tensely, watching their movements.  
“If you trust me, count to three and jump. Ready?” I saw him nod in my peripheral vision, “One, two, now!” As he jumped, I channeled my power into my fist. I ducked down, driving it into the ground, sending shock waves rippling out. Three of them lost their footings. I grabbed Dante’s hand and opened a gateway, diving in and pulling Dante and the orb with me. We looked at each other after we crashed onto the hardwood floor and the gateway had closed. Our laughter filled the air as we sat up to look around, only to be greeted by Falconi’s startled face.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Sixteen

“Brother!” I grinned, “Did I gateway us to your place?” I sat up and looked around, but it was my living room.  
“No, sister,” Falconi chuckled, “I was awaiting your return. I just didn’t expect it to be so abrupt.”  
“Ah, yes. Neither did we.” My smiled faltered, “Gameia’s people caught us. I expect she’ll launch an attack soon to distract us while she summons The Rake.”  
“And who did you bring with you upon this attack ending and grand entrance?” Falconi asked, casting a glance at my blonde companion.  
“Oh, right,” I reached over and pulled the ring off Dante’s finger, his Reform falling away, as well. “We wore these.” I held up the rings for Falconi to see.  
“Playing the married couple, were you? Dear sister, I’m impressed, moving so quickly. Though I guess I can’t really talk, since I had you marry Joshua and I after a week.” Falconi smirked playfully, “But you got it?” I held the orb out to him.  
“We-“ I was interrupted by an alarm blaring from my workshop. I ran down the hall, skidding to a stop just inside the door. I saw a familiar head of red hair. “You are not welcome in my home.” My voice was loud but even, my fists sparking as I watched her. I snapped my fingers and the alarm stopped.  
She smiled, “My people told you the same thing about my city.”  
“It isn’t your city.” I argued.  
She waved a dismissive hand, “You’ve gotten better with your art, I see. I don’t know why you try. Our world doesn’t appreciate you. And the Morta world doesn’t even know you exist.”  
Falconi and Dante stood just outside the door, out of her sightline. “What do you want, Gameia?”  
She looked up from the painting of Dante with the phantom, “I want you to join me. That little earthquake move you pulled broke two of my people’s ankles. With your power-“  
“With my power I will end you.” I interrupted. “I would never join you.” I could see the pale blue sparking at her fingertips, and Falconi cradling the orb to his chest in the hall. I waved my hand, just enough, and opened a gateway behind them. Falconi looked at the orb, then at me. He nodded, grabbing Dante’s arm, and using his Vampire strength to force him through when he resisted. The gateway close only a moment later.  
“You sent them away? Shame.” She grinned a wide, thin, Cheshire cat smile. “I was rather looking forward to…playing with your little boyfriend.”  
“You’ll never touch him.” I replied back. “How did you get in here?”  
Gameia let out a giggle, “Oh, I knew Neal would turn his back on me this time around. I knew he wouldn’t leave you for dead like I told him to. It was part of my plan for him to come to your aide. Your hex always lets you in, no problem. So, I knew Neal would get in when he inevitably brought you back here to be healed- to be fixed. I cast a spell on him. He was completely unaware of it,” She laughed, “It kept your pathetic hex up, but destroyed its ability to prevent anyone from entering.”  
“You’ve gotten better, Gameia.” I kept my eyes on her, learning from the mistake of turning my back on her. “You never used to be able to get through my spells.”  
She smirked, “And it used to take you much longer to get through mine. You broke out of the mind potion very quickly. Much quicker than the last time. I thought I’d have more time. Now, I’ll ask you again, join me. We could do great things.”  
“I’ll answer again, no.” I glared.  
“Then your people’s deaths will be on your head.” Gameia snarled. She shot lightning out of her hand, connecting with my left shoulder. It grazed as I turned, lifting my own hand, and firing a poison spell back at her. It caught her right forearm and she clutched it to her chest as the magick burned the skin like an acid bath. She screamed, her power shooting wildly as her concentration dropped. “You little bitch!” The blue lightning shot around the room, charring my canvasses, and destroying pieces of my workshop. Bolts of lightning hit my hip and head as more caught the room in a blaze. I turned the focus of my magick to contain the flames, but the blow to my head prevented me from extinguishing them. Gameia clutched her arm as she opened her own gateway, “Remember,” She yelled, “You could’ve been on the winning side of this!” She jumped through the gateway as I moved to my front door. I stumbled, focusing on the fire, but I couldn’t suppress the smoke. I fumbled with the lock, throwing the door open and banging on the apartment across the hall.  
“Es!” I coughed, “Are you home?” I tried to yell but the smoke was filling my lungs and blood was draining from my hip and shoulder. “Es! Please!” Still no answer. I moved down the hall to the next door. Then the next. And the next. No one was home. I found a mirror on the wall at the end of the hallway, but I had to lose my concentration on the fire to make the call. I waved my good hand in front of the mirror, “Falconi,” I called weakly as the fire grew, “Brother, please hear me.” The mirror rippled and changed until Falconi appeared. “Brother,” I coughed, “I need Joshua’s help.” Falconi didn’t say anything as he gestured frantically to someone out of sight. A gateway appeared beside me, a pair of arms pulling me through into Falconi’s study.  
“Annabelle, get her some water! Esmerelda, Neal, go assist in extinguishing the fire.” I knew it was Falconi’s voice, but the fresh oxygen was making my head spin.  
“Clear-“ I coughed, gripping at my hip as my body curled into a fetal position, “Clear the building! Brother-“ I coughed some more, “The occupant list I gave you last year. You need to check if everyone is okay.” He held me while I went through another fit of coughing. “Brother, please, promise me you will check on my people. Please.” My eyes were burning as the tears poured out.  
“Sister, I promise. Why did you send us away? We could’ve helped you.” He passed me the water, sitting me up to drink it.  
“The orb. It’s more important than just me.” I set the glass on the floor beside me.  
“What does that mean?” I looked up at the voice. It was Dante, his face was covered in worry and guilt.  
“It means the lives of all of our people are more important than just one. More important than just mine.”  
Dante opened his mouth, but Joshua cut in, “Dare, I need you to pull off your jacket and lay back. I need to stitch you up before I try to heal you. You know that magick damage is harder to deal with.” I nodded, forcing myself to sit up more. I winced as I pulled at my sleeves. Dante reached over, helping me pull it off my shoulders. He laid me back down as Joshua took a needle and thread from Annabelle. “This is gonna pinch. Do you want me to put you to sleep?” Joshua asked, white glow coming off his right hand as he hovered it above my head.  
“No. Just stitch.” I bit down on my lip as Joshua stuck the needle through the torn skin at my hip. I instinctively grabbed Dante’s hand. “Can you guys talk to me, please?” I asked through gritted teeth.  
“Are you sure you don’t want to sleep through this?” Joshua asked.  
“I’m sure. I want to stay in control of my head.” I answered.  
“Sister, when was the last time you slept?” Falconi’s voice came from his desk as he looked up from the list of people that lived in my building.  
“Excluding the dream potion?” I asked, “Maybe three days? When did we come back from Civitas Angeli?”  
“Sister, that was five days ago.” Falconi said gravely. “You need to rest.”  
“There isn’t time,” I argued. Dante squeezed my hand as the stitches pinched.  
“Time won’t matter if you exhaust yourself.” Dante said as Joshua tied off the thread and moved to my shoulder.  
“I will not go to sleep! I am not discussing this any further.” I sighed, looking into Dante’s face. “I know you’re all just trying to show you care, but I can’t rest knowing our people are in danger.”  
Dante looked at me for a while, assessing me while Joshua finished my shoulder and moved to try to heal my head. “Okay.” He said after another a minute, “But we don’t know what or when her next move will be.”  
“Yes, we do.” Neal said as Esmerelda followed him out of the gateway. “While we were putting the fire out, a Seer guard showed up. There’s been a string of Morta attacks.”  
“Seer?” I asked.  
“Celian.” Esmerelda answered. “He was looking for you.”  
“Why wouldn’t he come to see Falconi?” I questioned, looking at Dante.  
Dante looked at Falconi who shrugged, “He’s worked with you. You have his loyalty. And mine, too, for that matter. He won’t just shift loyalties because you gave up your position.”  
I nodded, turning back to Esmerelda, “You said there have been Morta attacks?”  
“Yes. The survivors are at Fort Ashe. That’s all he said.”  
I bit my lip, “Then that’s where we’ll go.”


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Seventeen

With four Warlocks operating gateways, we got to Fort Ashe quickly. Seer guard units were receiving instructions to be dispatched. Asther stood in the center of the report room, giving assignments when she saw us enter. “Lady Priestess!” She called out as she crossed over to us. “You look like hell.” She grinned.  
“Well, thanks,” I laughed, “But I’m not the Priestess anymore, and I’m no longer a Lady. As I’ve been telling you for your entire life, I am just Darius.”  
“No can do, my Lady. Follow me, Celian and Lady Lacey are waiting for you.” She replied, her blonde hair falling over her shoulder as she whipped around to lead the way. I shook my head with a smile as we followed behind her. She led us to Celian’s new office, motioning us through the door. “Lord Celian, your guests have arrived.” She announced.  
Celian ran a hand down his face, “Stop with the ‘Lord’ stuff, Aether. You’ve known me since we were nine.” Aether shrugged with a grin on her face as Celian looked at me, “I see why you told us to call you Darius. Being called ‘Lord’ all the time is exhausting.” He turned to Nathaniel, Neal, and Joshua. “Celian Whiteland, Seer court leader.”  
Nathaniel shook his hand first, “Nathaniel Benson. Former member of Red’s clan, now a member of Falconi’s. Adrian was my younger brother. I’m sorry for the trouble.”  
“And I’m sorry for your loss.” Celian said sadly before turning to Neal.  
“Neal Staker.” He shook Celian’s outstretched hand, “Warlock. Uh, new member of Joshua’s guild.”  
“New member? Aren’t most Warlocks senior members by the time they’re in their second century?” Celian asked.  
Joshua quickly introduced himself, “Joshua Rosende. Neal recently changed guilds. He felt my leadership style fit him better.”  
“Rosende?” Celian looked at me. I just smiled, reaching over, and putting Joshua’s hand in Falconi’s. Celian’s face lit up with understanding and he nodded. “Did Esmerelda brief you on the situation?”  
“There’ve been Morta attacks?” I asked as we all moved to stand around Celian’s table. He had a map laid out, and I counted over twenty-five markers.  
“Each of these markers indicate a different location where a Morta was attacked. We brought the survivors here, but we have concerns about what they’re reporting for the attacks.” My brows furrowed together as he continued, “As you all know, Thralls attack by possessing a Morta or Greyzoner and forcing them to attack. These people are reporting loved ones waking them. The story is the same every time we’ve questioned one. The loved one is sitting at the foot of their bed, shaking their legs until they wake up. Then they just peel their own skin off and the attack is like-“  
“The attack feels like the creature is reaching inside of them and tearing their soul to pieces?” I interrupted, my hands shaking. I shared a look with Falconi as Celian nodded.  
“How did you know?” Celian asked curiously.  
“He’s back, isn’t he, sister?” Falconi asked next.  
“Esmerelda, I know you no longer need to take my orders, but I request you send word to your guild. Joshua, you should as well. Call them here immediately. Their homes are not safe.” I said seriously.  
Esmerelda responded, “Darius, I will always honor your requests.” Esmerelda’s eyes glowed green as she stretched her magick into the earth to contact the guild members. Joshua’s eyes glowed white as he did the same through power waves in the air.  
“I’ve called my people here.” Joshua stated as his eyes returned to their regular blue.  
I nodded, “Brother, I request to be appointed as war coordinator for the council.” I fell into a soldier’s stance.  
Falconi smiled sadly, “Granted. It seems fitting to take your position as General back since you led us to peace once already.”  
“Celian, are you familiar with the position?” I asked, directing my attention to the youngest leader.  
“Yes.” He answered, “We’re raised as soldiers, so we’re taught about it. Your decision is absolute once the position is bestowed. Any leader or Greyzoner who defies it will be placed in the desert catacombs, where their powers will be binded until trial.”  
“Good. Brother, contact Kargen, Bryson, Fernando, the entire council. Tell them to gather their people and come to Fort Ashe. Celian, take me to the survivors.” Celian nodded, leading us out of the room as Falconi contacted the missing leaders. “And Aether, inform the Seers, no one is to leave without orders from me or Falconi.” Aether nodded, running off to the command center.  
“Most of them are catatonic.” Celian informed us as he led us to the medical wing. “Most of the ones that weren’t catatonic needed sedated before they hurt themselves or someone else. We have one that is awake and alert. Overly alert, we only haven’t sedated him because we can’t get close enough to him.”  
“How old is the man?” I asked, concerned.  
“Our doctors estimate six.” He shook his head, “He’s just a kid.” Celian opened the door to one of the sick bays, “Last bed on the left.”  
I walked past bed after bed holding mangled bodies. I rounded the last curtain and caught sight of a young dark-skinned child. His voice was small as his brown eyes grew wide, “Momma Darius?”  
“Ezekiel?” I ran over, throwing my arms around the young boy, “What are you doing in Yeed? Where’s Helena?”  
“Mommy Helena told me to come. To tell you that someone named Gameia did it. When I got here, some gross monster was attacking a lady in her bed. You always help people, so I tried to help her.” Ezekiel started crying as he gripped my shirt, “I wanna go home.”  
Joshua wrapped his arm around Ezekiel’s back, “I’ll call Helena to come see you.”  
Ezekiel sniffled as his little body shook, “Thank you, Daddy Joshy. Is Daddy Fal here?”  
“He’s busy right now, but he’ll be here to see you as soon as he can.” I ran a hand over his head as I looked at Celian, “This is a Warlock child from Rome. He’s an orphan we took in at the temple. Joshua, Falconi, and I would visit them every other weekend.” Joshua moved away from Ezekiel as he pulled his phone out and dialed up Helena. The small boy wrapped his arms around my neck and his legs around my waist as he clung to me. Aether joined us in the room, and a thought crossed my mind. “Ezekiel, my sweet boy, would you like to meet some of Momma Darius and Daddy Fal’s friends?” He nodded sheepishly, hiding most of his face in my neck with only one eye peeking out, but he flinched further away as he looked at Dante’s large frame.  
“Hi there,” Dante gave him a small wave, “I’m Dante. I’m a Seer. Do you know what that is?”  
Ezekiel peeked out a little more, “You’re the one Mommy Helena says Momma Darius is gonna marry.” A nervous laugh spilled over my lips as Dante smiled.  
“Oh, does she now?” He teased as he glanced at me.  
Ezekiel nodded before looking at Esmerelda and his eyes widened, “You’re like me.”  
Esmerelda giggled, “Yes, I am. My specialty is earth magick.”  
His little face broke into a grin, “Mine’s fire magick like Momma Darius!”  
Esmerelda matched his grin, “That’s right! And I’m sure one day you’ll be as strong as she is and you’ll have a whole bunch of specialties, too.”  
His eyes grew impossibly wider, “Momma Darius has a bunch of specialties?”  
Esmerelda held a soft smile on her face as she nodded, Celian asked, “Specialty?”  
I nodded, rubbing Ezekiel’s back, “While we can perform a wide variety of spells, our specialties give us more control over spells and magick that fall under those specialties. Esmerelda’s is earth, Joshua’s is air, Gameia’s is mind, and my first specialty was fire.” I smiled at the young Warlock. “Now, I have specialties in water, spellcasting, potions, healing, memory recovery, hexes, poison, manipulation, and transference.”  
“I’m gonna be just like Momma Darius when I grow up!” Ezekiel announced with another grin, “Her and Daddy Fal are my favorites!”  
I chuckled, “Ezekiel, this is Aether. You’ve met her mommy, Mekia.”  
Ezekiel gasped, “You’re Mekia’s daughter?” Aether nodded with a smile. “We’re friends now.”  
I laughed, looking at Aether, “You heard him. It’s been decided.”  
“So, it has. I look forward to being your friend, Ezekiel.” Aether grinned.  
“Ezekiel, this is Celian Whiteland. He’s the leader of Seer court and he was very worried about you.” I pointed to the dark-haired boy.  
The child immediately bowed his head, “I’m sorry I worried you, my Lord. It was not my intenimation.” I chuckled as the little boy fumbled over the big word.  
Celian smiled at me before turning to the boy, “Don’t be sorry. I’m only glad you’re feeling okay. We were more worried that you wouldn’t talk to anyone.”  
I smiled fondly at the small boy, “Little Kiel can be very shy when he doesn’t know someone. It took six visits before he spoke to Joshua.”  
Joshua and I laughed as he got off the phone, “Well, not everyone can bond in one day.” Ezekiel gave him a big grin, wiggling his tongue at Joshua through his missing front teeth. Joshua laughed again, patting the boy’s head.  
I saw Nathaniel shifting awkwardly between his feet, “Hey Kiel, do you wanna meet Daddy Fal’s new brother?” He nodded eagerly. “Nathaniel?” As I called out, his head jerked up. Esmerelda pushed him closer with a smirk. “Ezekiel, maybe you can help Nathaniel.”  
“I love to help!” He announced as Nathaniel looked confused, “How can I help him, Momma Darius?”  
“Do you remember why Mommy Helena doesn’t let you go into the hidden city no matter what?”  
He buried most of his face in my shoulder, “Because of the mean lady and her mean friends.”  
“That’s exactly right. Nathaniel had a little brother about your age. And the mean lady and her friends took him away and now he’s incredibly sad. Do you know what to do?” Ezekiel nodded, untangling his arms from my neck, and reaching for Nathaniel, who took him carefully and pulled him tight to his chest, hugging him. A soft, yellow glow filled the air around them.  
“What’s happening?” Celian asked as Esmerelda covered her mouth with teary eyes.  
“It’s Ezekiel’s second specialty.” I smiled with teary eyes of my own, “During my last visit, it presented itself. It’s called the empathy specialty because that’s basically how it works. He can pull the pain and hurt out of someone and replace it with a sense of safety.”  
“Momma Darius?” Ezekiel called out.  
“Yes, my sweet prince?”  
“Can Nathaniel be my brother like Daddy Fal is your brother?” Nathaniel smiled with bloody tears falling down his cheeks.  
“I would love to be your brother.” Nathaniel hugged him again.  
“Can I come with you guys? I don’t want to be down here anymore.”  
“Sure, kid. Let’s go upstairs and wait for Helena.” Celian grinned as Ezekiel climbed back into my arms, keeping hold of Nathaniel’s hand.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Eighteen

“Ezekiel!” We heard Helena’s shout as we walked down the hallway before we saw her. Ezekiel sprang out of my arms, and ran down the hall, dragging a chuckling Nathaniel along with him.  
“Mommy Helena, meet my new brother!” He shrieked out in excitement.  
Helena scooped him up in her arms as soon as he was close enough, “A new brother, huh?” She grinned at us as we caught up to the young Warlock. “Did you have any trouble finding Momma Darius?”  
My grin fell, “Joshua didn’t tell you?”  
Joshua cleared his throat awkwardly, “I didn’t want to worry her. Since she was going to come by anyway, I figured it would be best if we told her in person.”  
Esmerelda spoke up, “Why don’t I take Ezekiel to go see Daddy Fal while you guys talk?”  
“Thank you, Es.” I knelt down to Ezekiel’s eyeline, “Do you wanna go see Daddy Fal before the council gets here?”  
He grinned but it quickly turned to a pout as he gave me puppy dog eyes, “Are you gonna leave without saying goodbye?”  
I smiled fondly at him, “Have I ever done that to you?”  
“No,” He grinned, taking Esmerelda by the hand. He shouted over his shoulder as he walked away, “I love you, Momma Darius!”  
“I love you, too, Bubby!” I called back as Helena looked at me.  
“When are you just gonna own up and adopt the boy?” She asked me, “He loves you so much and your visits are the only thing he talks about until he sees you again.” We led her into a smaller conference room off the main hall.  
“I’m not gonna say it’s never crossed my mind. He spent that month with me last summer when that Morta construction crew did work on the temple, and it broke my heart to bring him back.” I thought for a minute and caught Dante smiling at me. I must’ve had a question in my eyes because he gave me an encouraging nod. “When we get through this, I’ll bring him home for good.”  
Helena grinned at me for a second before it fell, “So, what happened to our little man?”  
“Do you remember why I was looking for Pandora’s orb? What you sent him to tell me?” The color drained from Helena’s face and she swayed on her feet before Nathaniel reached out to catch her. “When I talked to him, he said that when he gatewayed, he heard a woman calling for help, so he tried to help.”  
“He said it was what Momma Darius would’ve done.” Celian added with a soft smile. “He just wanted to be like her.”  
“Oh, no. The poor boy.” Helena wiped away a tear. “I proud of him for wanting to be like his momma, but I shouldn’t have sent him here alone. How did you find him?”  
“The Seers did. They were responding to the Morta attacks. Celian,” I gestured to him, “Was showing me to the sick bays because he was the only one that wasn’t catatonic or needed sedated. He wouldn’t let the doctor near him, so they didn’t know he was a Warlock until I got there.”  
“That’s not very surprising,” She chuckled softly.  
“Given the location of his Mark, no. I’m not surprised they didn’t know. If they couldn’t get give him an exam, they never would’ve seen it.” I agreed. I looked at the others, gesturing my own Mark, “His Mark doesn’t look much different from mine actually, but it’s located on his back. If you couldn’t exam him, you would have no chance of seeing it.”  
“So, what now? Do you want me to take him home?” Helena asked uncertainly.  
“Actually,” Celian responded slowly, carefully choosing his words, “It might be safer if you bring the other children you take care of here. We have hexes in place, and if you stay, we’ll have more Warlocks to help fortify them before the council is ready to move.”  
Helena watched him critically, “Agreed. I will call other Warlocks I know. See how many I can find that are still against Gameia. It’ll be hard, given where her home base is, but we’ll need as many as we can. How large is your guild, Darius?”  
“Esmerelda’s guild. I stepped down. I believe there were thirty-five members. Falconi has twenty-seven members with Nathaniel. Joshua has thirty-eight?”  
“Thirty-nine with Neal.” Joshua corrected.  
“Neal?” Helena’s eyes blazed with a black glow as she looked around and finally spotted Neal, “You-“  
I quickly stepped between the two of them, “Helena, please calm down. I know the last time we saw him, there were some issues-“  
“Issues? He broke your heart and left you for dead!” Helena lunged at him, but I caught her.  
“And since then he has saved my life.”  
Helena looked into my eyes for a moment, gauging me, before she nodded and stood up straight, “Okay. If you trust him, then I trust you.” She took a deep breath, “I’m sorry, Neal.”  
He shook his head, “No, don’t be. I understand the reaction. But we should focus.”  
“Right.” Helena nodded absentmindedly, “My informant told me his last count of her forces was at just over five hundred.”  
“Five hundred?” Dante sputtered.  
Helena sighed, “I believe most of them are under the spell of her mind magick.”  
“This is trouble.” I muttered to myself, “Even with the entire council bringing all their people, it will still only bring our numbers up to three forty-seven…” I began pacing in the small room, I could feel everyone watching me. I felt a sudden pulsing pain rush through my head.  
“Hello there, Darius.”  
“Gameia?” I gasped out as I held my head.  
“Special effect I put on the potion you drank. I can talk to you, in your own head, whenever I want. I can also read your mind. And you’re wrong, my numbers are over six hundred.”  
I saw Helena whispering to Dante before he took off out the door. “It doesn’t matter how large your forces are. I will defeat you, just like I did before.”  
“Then why are you so worried?” She laughed, “I left you a present outside. Be sure to let me know what you think.” I could hear the smirk in her voice as I gripped my head, the pain dropping me to my knees. Dante rounded the corner back into the room, a small blur following him and speeding across the floor to me.  
“Momma Darius?” Ezekiel looked at me with wide concerned eyes, “It’s gonna be okay, I’ll help you.” Ezekiel moved to hug me, but I stopped him.  
“Gameia, how does this spell work?” I gritted out. “I’m impressed. You’ve never been this good.” Helena nodded, pulling Ezekiel away as he fought to try and help me.  
“Oh, are you worried the losers protecting you will be effected? They won’t be. Not even the one that locked with you before the spell hit you.”  
I motioned to Helena, she let go of Ezekiel and he ran up to me, yellow glow permeating the air around him as he flung his arms around my neck. I could feel the pressure dissipating in my head. “Thank you, Bubby.” I kissed the side of his head as I wrapped my arms around him. I looked up at Dante, “She said she left a present for us. I’m not sure what that means.”  
“We’re about to find out.” Aether said, her ears perking up. I watched as Dante, Celian, and Nathaniel bristled.  
“Two blocks east.” Nathaniel added, his nose in the air, his eyes a deep crimson, “They’re bleeding.”  
“They?” I asked.  
“Definitely smell more than one blood type.” His fangs extended as he looked around the room intently and alert.  
I pushed Ezekiel toward Dante, who tucked him behind his large frame. I stepped closer to Nathaniel with my hands out placatingly, “Nathaniel, when was the last time you fed?” I glanced at Neal, who pulled a cooler out of a gateway.  
“I don’t know,” Nathaniel growled, “Probably the morning of the cabin thing.” I reached over, taking the handle of the cooler, when Nathaniel lunged forward and bit down on my forearm. I saw Aether pull out her dagger, but I held up my other hand and she stopped. The room was tense, silent except for Ezekiel’s startled sobs. I gritted my teeth, ignoring the pain of his fangs plunged into my arm, I reached into the cooler and pulled out a blood bag. Then I waited, watching the deep red color lessen in his eyes. I put the bag into the hand of the arm Nathaniel gripped, putting my now free hand on the back of his neck, and putting pressure on the corners of his jaw just under his ears. “Nathaniel…” When I called his name, something flashed across his face and, with the pressure, he retracted his fangs.  
“Darius! Oh, no, I’m so sorry! I-“ Nathaniel panicked.  
“It’s okay, Nathaniel. It’s okay.” I rubbed the back of his neck and held the blood bag to his lips, “Eat. You’ll feel better.” The tension in the room eased as Nathaniel’s hunger faded with each bag. “There we go.” I smiled down at him.  
“Momma Darius is so brave!” Ezekiel shouted, causing everyone to break into a laugh. He ran over, wrapping himself around the two of us. “Are you okay now, brother?” Ezekiel grinned up at Nathaniel.  
“Yeah, bro.” The young Vampire ran his hand over the small boy’s head. “I’m sorry, Darius. I don’t know what happened.”  
I smiled at him, “You’re still young. Control takes time. Falconi has been Turned for nearly fifteen hundred years, and he still forgets to feed.” I continued rubbing his back, “If you ever feel like it’s been too long since you’ve eaten, just tell someone. We’re here to help each other.” He gave me a small smile.  
Helena leaned over to me, “Why don’t I take him and little man to Lacey while I go get my people and you go help the people Gameia left?”  
“Good idea. Get some rest while you can, Nathaniel. Bubby,” I knelt down to the little Warlock, “Can you do Momma Darius a favor?” He nodded eagerly, his black curls bouncing, “I need you to keep an eye on your brother for me while I’m gone. Make sure he rests, and you be a good boy for Lacey. Can you do that, please?” He nodded again, grabbing Nathaniel and Helena’s hands, and leading them down the hall. The rest of us headed to the front door with a Seer guard Aether grabbed on the way out.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Nineteen

“Why can’t we gateway there?” The Seer that joined us asked as we walked over snowy sidewalks, “I mean, why do you have one of those things with us if we have to do things the Seer way anyway?” I grit my teeth, watching the sun sinking below the horizon as it set against the winter sky, the colors fading. It was a beauty that never escaped me, but I couldn’t enjoy it while I listened to him. I felt Dante’s hand slip into mine and I gave it a squeeze. Then I heard the Seer’s voice again, “Oh, I get it. Dante is finally getting some so he wanted to bring his bi-“  
“That’s enough!” Celian’s outburst caught me off guard as he got in the other Seer’s face, “Do you even know the Warlock’s name?”  
“Do we suddenly care what their names are?” The Seer scoffed. “When Lacey was in charge, we followed the old Seer way. Worry about our own. We didn’t take in strays.” He jutted his chin in my direction.  
“The old Seer way is gone.” Celian snapped back, “You will all learn to show people the respect they deserve. Especially her. Darius has more than proven herself to be worthy of your respect, and you will show the respect due to her.”  
The Seer’s eyes narrowed, “Darius? You expect me to believe this is the former head of the council?”  
I sighed, “Forget it, Celian. You can’t force respect into people. The best you can do is lead by example.” The snow crunched under our feet as we kept walking, “Of course, that doesn’t always help. Otherwise Red would’ve been much nicer after my leadership.” I laughed. There was an ice patch ahead, but I melted it before we reached it with a controlled fire. “By the way, we can’t gateway there because it’s an alley I’ve never been in. But honestly, it’s two blocks. If you have to complain about that, you shouldn’t have joined the scouting party.”  
Aether grinned while Dante suppressed a chuckle with a cough. Celian pretended not to hear, “We’re close.” He muttered as the alley came into view.  
Aether’s ears perked up again, “Someone is calling for help. He’s been injured.” Dante grabbed my shoulder as I stepped forward, violet sparks falling to the ground from my hands.  
“Do you trust me?” I asked quietly. He nodded, letting go of me. I stepped closer to the alley. Carefully making my way to the opening.  
“This is taking too long.” The other Seer scoffed, stepping ahead of me.  
“No-“ Before I could stop him, he stepped into the opening of the alley. A bolt of blue lightning shot out, hitting the Seer in the shoulder, and sending him flying onto his back on the ground.  
“Aw,” Her voice filled the air, “I didn’t think a Seer would get overexcited and run out first.” She let out a cackle that chilled my spine. I used my power, wrapping the Seer in violet tendrils and pulling him behind the wall of the building next to us. I knelt down next to him, spreading the violet glow over his shoulder and healing as much of the wound as I could. “Come on, Darius. Aren’t you going to come help this stupid Vampire?”  
“A Vampire would explain the different blood types Nathaniel smelled.” Aether muttered.  
“Aren’t you trying to get Vampires to join you?” I shouted as Mortas walked past not seeing us. “Why would you hurt one?”  
“He completed his task. Well, to the best of his loser ability he completed his task.” She cackled again, “I have no other use for him, so I’m done with him.” I saw a blue flash, so I leaned over, peeking around the corner, and caught sight of her stepping through a gateway. As soon as it closed, I ran into the alley.  
“H…help…” The voice was weak but familiar. “I made a…a mistake…” I followed the voice and found him slumped against the dumpster in the back corner of the alley. Bloodied and bruised, his fangs hung lazily over his bottom lip.  
“Celian, Dante, grab him. But keep his fangs at arm’s length. He needs to feed. Aether, grab the other Seer.” I weaved my magick together, opening a gateway. “To Fort Ashe.”

We burst through the gateway into the middle of the command center, “We need blood bags and a medic!” Celian ordered as they laid the Vampire down and Aether helped the Seer into a chair.  
Dante pulled me to the side, keeping his gaze on the Vampire, “I understand you want to help the Greyzone, but why did we save him?” He asked, glare boring into Red.  
“You think I should’ve left him for dead? That’s not how I work. I’ve never left anyone I could’ve helped before, and I’m not going to start now. And do you think his clan would help us in this fight if we let him die when we could’ve helped?” Dante nodded understandingly, as I continued, “Besides blood for blood is not how I think we should operate. As long as people can be saved, I will save them.”  
Celian walked up to us as Seer guards stood in position around Red, “We need to speak with Falconi. Rachel said the rest of the council has shown up, so we can brief everyone at once.” We nodded, following Celian down the hall to the conference room. We walked into the room, various leaders voicing their disapproval, saying Dante and I had no reason to be there.  
“As many of you may remember,” Falconi called out to the room, “From the time of the first war, we had one person step up and dictate, which led to a swift victory. As my position as head of the council dictates, I have appointed Darius to the position of war coordinator. It is non-negotiable. Darius, would you like to give us an update?”  
“I would, my Lord. We received a telepathy call from Gameia that led us to an alley two blocks away, where we found Lord Red. He was bloody and beaten and starved. Gameia said he fulfilled her purpose for him. We’ve brought him back here to be fed and taken care of. And with the Morta attacks, we know that she finished the ritual and the beast has risen. We have a witness that has seen the beast in action. We need to prepare for war.”  
“Why should we take your word for it? You abandoned this council.” A copper-headed man interjected, Fernando, a Werewolf pack leader.  
“She abandoned nothing.” Kargen growled back, “You lot demanded an ultimatum that she fulfilled. And she still fought for our people and risked her life to retrieve the orb so we can put the demon away.”  
“She’s right.” Everyone turned to the new voice as Red entered the room and took a place at the table. “Loath though I am to agree with a…pet.” Kargen scowled at him, “Gameia has unleashed the demon. We need to prepare, even if that means taking orders from the girl again.”  
Falconi cleared his throat, turning everyone’s eyes back to him, “So, you’re switching sides again? Do you really think you still have a place on this council when you’ve betrayed the council’s decision and allowed your own people to be hurt?”  
“Brother, if I may?” I interrupted, Falconi nodded for me to continue, “Though we may not trust Red now, we need as many as we can get on our side. He can stand his trial after the war.”  
Bryson, a Seer court leader from the other side of Yeed countered, “And if he betrays us again during the war?”  
“Then,” I leaned on my hands on the table, “I suppose my body count will no longer be zero.” Red gulped across the table as I stared him down.  
“Alright then.” Fernando laced his fingers together with his elbows propped up on the table, “What do you suggest we do?”  
“I don’t suggest you do anything. I am telling you; Get your people and bring them here. Get any weapons you have. And get ready for the biggest fight any of you will ever see.” I said seriously, using the authoritative voice I hadn’t used since I left the council. A few of them squirmed under my instance gaze, “This is not a drill. This is not a joke. We all need to work together, or nobody is making it out of this alive.” I turned away, marching out the door and back to Celian’s office. I was looking over the map when Falconi came in.  
“Sister, what do you think our chances of surviving this are?”  
I sighed, turning away from the map, “Honestly, brother, I have no idea. We are outnumbered, and she could use her mind power to sync her forces in battle.”  
“Okay,” Falconi nodded, “We should start planning.”


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty

I stood in front of a room full of Greyzoners as Warlocks made their way around enchanting armor. They made tense small talk with each other as we prepared for the fight at hand. Vampires were feeding on blood bags, so they’d be ready for the bloodshed to come. Celian, Dante, Falconi, and Esmerelda stood with me, dressed in our battle gear. The armor fit tightly to our bodies, covering blind spots and vulnerable places. We were almost ready.  
“Momma Darius!” I looked toward the voice as Ezekiel’s small frame ran between rows of bodies to get to the front. I crouched down and he threw his arms around my neck.  
“Bubby, you’re supposed to be staying with Lacey. This is too dangerous for you to come along.” I saw Lacey making her way in.  
“I’m sorry, dear friend.” She had sweat on her forehead, leading me to believe she ran to keep up with him. She was breathing heavily, “When he found out what was happening, he said he needed to see you and just ran right out of the room.”  
Ezekiel buried his face in my neck, “Please don’t be mad, Momma Darius.”  
“Oh, my sweet Bubby,” I pulled him close as he wrapped his legs around my waist. I could feel the number of eyes on us growing as more of our army became aware of his presence. “What had you all riled up?”  
“I’m scared,” His voice cracked, and I could feel the wetness of his tears falling on my neck. It made my own eyes water. “I don’t want you to get hurt, and if you go then you could!”  
“Listen, Bubby,” I sat him up on my knee, “Have I ever broken a promise to you?” He shook his head. “Exactly. And I promise you, I will do everything I can to bring as many people home as I can, myself included.”  
“You really promise?” He wiped his eyes as his chin wobbled. I nodded.  
“I really promise.” I affirmed.  
“Mommy Helena says that once you win this war; I’ll get to see you more. Is that true?” His wide brown eyes were still shining with tears. “Are you gonna come see me more after you win?”  
“No,” His chin wobbled again as I smiled fondly and continued, “When this is over, you’re coming home with me. I’m finally going to officially adopt you and you’re gonna come live with me. Would you like that?”  
“Really?” Ezekiel shrieked, “Is Dante gonna come live with us, too?”  
I laughed nervously, “Well, that’s up to Dante, Bubby.” I glanced awkwardly at Dante, “We can talk to him about it later.”  
“No! You could get hurt when you leave, so we should talk to him now!” Ezekiel crossed his arms over his chest as he wobbled on my knee. I looked at Dante, who was looking at us with an amused smile. “Dante! You love my Momma Darius, don’t you?” Dante’s smile turned fond.  
“Yes, I do. Very much.” Dante crouched down beside us, placing his hand over mine. “More than I would’ve thought possible in such a short time.”  
I could feel a blush rise in my cheeks as I remembered everyone around us. Ezekiel was undeterred, “So, you would wanna come live with us, right?”  
Dante chuckled endearingly, “It might be a little soon for that, but I’ll promise to come visit as much as I can. Okay?”  
“Okay.” Ezekiel nodded with finality. “As long as we can still do fun stuff when you come over like playing games and having movie nights. Deal?”  
“Deal.” Dante grinned, dropping a kiss on the top of Ezekiel’s head, and then another on mine. “But listen, Momma Darius and Daddy Fal, and the rest of us need to do this. Okay? We gotta keep the world safe for you and the other boys and girls. You understand that, right?”  
Ezekiel nodded, squeezing his arms around me, “I love you, momma.”  
I squeezed my arms around him in return, “I love you, too, Bubby. You want to give Dante and Daddy Fal hugs, too?” Ezekiel nodded eagerly, hopping off my knee to his feet.  
“Can I give Celian and Essy hugs, too?” He asked excitedly.  
Lacey smiled happily, “Absolutely. Go ahead and then we’ll go back to the room and wait for everyone to come home. Okay?”  
He nodded, running up to Falconi, Celian, and Esmerelda, hugging each of them in turn and whispering ‘I love yous’, before coming to Dante. “Dante, if you marry Momma Darius, will that make you one of my daddies?”  
Without taking time for a second thought, Dante smiled at him and replied, “If you want me to be, sure.”  
Ezekiel squeezed him tight as Dante wrapped his large arms around the boy’s small frame, “I love you, Daddy Dante.”  
“I love you, too, Ezekiel. Now, go with Grandma Lacey, okay? We’ll be back before you can miss us too much.”  
Lacey held a tearful smile, “Do you wanna wish everyone luck before we go?” He nodded and Esmerelda reached over with a giggle, telling him she’d amplify his voice for him.  
Ezekiel’s face lit up with the force of his smile as looked out into the sea of silent faces. “GOOD LUCK EVERYONE!” He yelled before giggling and taking Lacey’s hand, walking out of the room to a chorus of ‘thank yous’.  
I turned my attention to the room. “I know I’m not the only one here with someone waiting for me to come home. I know I’m not the only one going into this to protect someone I love. But there’s a few things I wanted to say. Would you please grant me a few minutes?” There was a cacophony of approving noises before I continued, “Only perhaps an eighth of the people in this room are old enough to remember the Battle of Throst. And even less than that fought in it. But the one thing you need to remember is how important these five things are. Remember what you are fighting for. You’re fighting for your people. Your friends. Your family. Yourselves. Remember to trust your leaders. They want to keep you safe. Remember that everything we do is for your families to have a better future. Remember that times may seem rough now, but they’re been rough before, and our world has survived. And remember to follow your instincts and stay calm when you aren’t sure what is happening out there. It will be hectic, and it will be terrifying. But all of you are strong. You’re smart. You’re brave. You can survive this. As hard as it is, if you see someone go down, grab the closest of our Warlocks to send them back here and then keep moving. Freezing up out there can get you killed. Each platoon has been designated with members of every guild, clan, pack, and court. They each have six Warlocks, who will fill in the back of the ranks to provide long-range fire and to more easily open gateways for our people. Does anyone have any questions about what I’ve said?” Silence. “Good. Lord Falconi, Lord Celian, Lady Esmerelda, Lord Joshua, Mister Foreman, Mister Benson, and I will take the frontlines. Here’s the plan…”


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-One

We gatewayed to the banks of the river near the entrance to the hidden city. I looked at the nearby dilapidated structures. The skeletons of old factory buildings with broken out windows and fallen walls. I gripped my bag, cradling it to my body as it held potion ingredients. I had had Joshua insert the orb into the nether inside my body to protect it. I surveyed the area, watching. One of Gameia’s scouts was up the side of a hill, trying to send word back to her that we arrived. I pointed, Celian lifted his bow, catching her ankle when he released the arrow. She fell with a shriek. Nathaniel darted up the hill, throwing her over his shoulder and running back. He dropped her on the ground at our feet. “You’re too late,” She spat out, “Our queen already knows you’re here.”  
“Good.” Falconi replied with a smirk, “We won’t have to wait long.”

The fight was reaching its height quickly. Bodies falling on both sides. The fighters being controlled by Gameia’s spell were being captured so we could break her hold on them. I ducked under a sword, swinging my leg up and connecting with the wielders stomach. I lost track of the number of fireballs and spells I’d unleashed in the throng of soldiers as I hurled out another at a Warlock coming up behind Falconi, “You good, brother?” My magick sparked as I shot it at more of Gameia’s forces. My foot caught on a downed body as I moved, propelling me forward. Falconi caught me with a laugh.  
“You good, sister?” He smirked as I shoved his arm playfully.  
“Darius! Heads up!” I heard Dante’s voice, turning as another sword sliced through the air, I brought my arm up by instinct, catching to blade deep in my forearm. The woman holding the sword laughed.  
“Not a very smart move for the woman our queen says is such a danger.” Her blonde hair fell freely over her back as she ripped her blade free. She swung her sword back down wildly, another blade catching it mid-swing.  
“I thought I told you heads up?” Dante had a grin on his face as he parried her weapon away. He reached into his boot, passing me the sword he pulled out, “Take it.” He caught his next swing in the back of the woman’s knee, bringing her down. Dante pressed the hilt of the weapon into my palm. “You don’t to kill with it. You’ve been aiming your fireballs to take them down without taking their lives, and you can do the same with this.” I nodded, gripping the hilt. I saw another blade swinging behind Dante.  
“Duck!” He dipped his head and I caught the blade with the edge of mine. I looked at the wielder, “Maureen, friendly fire! Watch where you’re swinging!”  
“Sorry!” She shouted as she pulled her sword back, “You were right about this being hectic. Sorry, Dante. I just saw the weapon near Darius.”  
“It’s fine.” Dante remarked, taking down two more of Gameia’s people while Maureen and I took down three together. Dante called out to our people, “Everyone! Stay alert and watch each other’s backs!” Several people called out an affirmative as their weapons kept moving. The air was full of smoke from burning craters left from fireballs and rang with the sound of metal clanging on metal. My nose burned with smell of burning flesh and grass that forced its way into my lungs. I looked onto our bloodied battlefield, watching bodies fall on both sides. I kept fighting. There was a flurry of activity near one of the old factories. A dark creature emerged from the building, claws ripping through everything as it gripped onto a Warlock from Gameia’s side. The claws tore into his skin as his blood rushed out.  
“No!” I moved to run, but Dante and Falconi caught me by the arms. “What are you doing? Let me go! I can help him!”  
Falconi raised his voice over the sounds of the massacre around us, “If you rush in there right now, you’ll be playing right into her hands and get yourself killed!” My eyes couldn’t look away, my gaze locked on the poor man as The Rake’s teeth sunk into him, draining his soul from his body.  
I gritted my teeth, “Contact the leaders, tell our people not to engage it under any circumstances. I don’t care who it grabs, their orders are to stay away. Got it?” Falconi released my arm, turning the ring I presented him when he went through the successor ceremony. I caught his hand, “Don’t say its name.” He nodded, relaying the message to everyone else. I screamed in frustration, swinging my sword at the closest enemies nearby, taking two of them down. “I’m going to that building. Gameia hasn’t shown her face this whole time, she’s just been letting her people die for her. That beast came out of there, something must have put him there.”  
“Okay.” Dante nodded, “Falconi, call up our unit. We stick together through this.” Falconi nodded, and soon Nathaniel, Joshua, and Celian joined us and we fought our way across the field. It felt like hours later before we made it to the other side, Kargen, Red, Esmerelda, and a few other council members joining us. “Stick together, people.”  
Our team rounded a corner of the crumbling structure, climbing over concrete stone ruins to get into the building. Gameia’s long red hair fluttered in the cold winter breeze as she spun around to face us, “Oh, look who finally came to my little party.”  
“You should’ve come to our party, then. Instead of sending your people in to die.” I gave her a steely glare as our people filled the space around us. She let out a laugh as she looked at her people coming up behind her, waiting for her call to move. Past the walls, the fight was still going with growing intensity as The Rake attacked more and more fighters.  
“My people already know you retrieved the orb.” Gameia let out a malicious giggle, “But you aren’t using it to save your people? Shame, little Darius. I thought you cared about them.”  
I narrowed my eyes at her as Dante stepped up beside me, “You are the psycho that unleashed a soul eating demon on both sides of this fight. He’s not going to care if he’s going after your people or our people.”  
Gameia laughed, running her fingers through one of her disciples’ hair. “Of course, you would stand up for her. But my people know that sacrifices are necessary for a better world.”  
“A better world?” I scoffed, “The death toll is rising to rival that of the first war already. And until this started, the only attacks we had before you attacked Patrice were Thralls, and those were easily handled.”  
“Patrice?” Gameia had a blank look on her face before she started laughing, “You mean that worthless little Werewolf?” Kargen growled and I caught her arm as she stepped forward with her eyes glowing a violent orange. “Oh, is that her pack leader? Weren’t a particularly good one, were you?” Gameia turned her attention to Nathaniel, “And you. Where were you when that darling brother of yours was being handed to me by your flippant clan leader?” Nathaniel was shaking, and Falconi rested a hand on his shoulder.  
Nathaniel cleared his throat, “You may have taken away the only family I had left from my days as a Morta, but I found a new family in the Greyzone.”  
“Aw, orphan Vampire found a family. Too bad this family won’t survive either.” She grinned at me before looking at the other council members around us, “Pity you’re giving up your magick.” Gameia smirked, “You did tell your people there was another option, didn’t you?”  
Red looked at me, then back at Gameia, “What option?”  
“The orb will activate if she sacrifices her magick power, or,” She pointed a perfectly manicured nail at Dante, “The being that holds her heart. It’s a shame really, you’ll never win without her power to help you.” Gameia continued to smile as she turned to watch her followers wage war on our people. So many lives were already lost. Then, with a wave of her arm, she was gone, and so were her people. Red called to his men and they converged on Dante, who chose not to put up a fight. He refused to end the lives of those fighting on our side, even at the cost of his own.  
“Enough!” I amplified my voice, causing it to reverberate off the stone walls that remained, shaking bits of debris to the ground. Everyone turned to face me, “Look at yourselves! You’ve turned into savages. You aren’t any better than Gameia, willing to murder a young man that has spent his entire life protecting you, and it won’t change a thing! When I activate the orb, it is I who has to choose if it is my power that is sacrificed or Dante, and if you murder him that changes nothing.”  
Red glared at me, “But you heard her! Without your power, we don’t stand a chance! You have to choose him! Right!?” He turned to the other leaders nearby, who voiced their agreements. “You’ve always said a leader has to make the tough choices that will work the best for everyone. Well, the leaders are in agreement.” Falconi and Kargen stood defensively in front of Dante, protecting him, with Esmerelda, Joshua, and Nathaniel standing behind him ready for a fight.  
I smiled bitterly, “I am no longer part of your council. I do not have to let you make this decision for me.” I marched with purposeful steps until I stood in front of them. I looked out at the Greyzoners watching us, “I have led you all well for hundreds of years, and I need you to trust in me that this will be alright.” I took a deep breath and gave Red a level glare, “And if you cannot stand behind me at my choice, then you will stand aside.”  
Red threw down his sword and barred his fangs, “You are as naïve as you have always been.” He lunged at me, but not fast enough. As Dante and the others tensed to react, I caught Red by the throat, my eyes glowing brightly as my anger flared.  
“You have never given the council your full heart. You’ve led with half of what makes leaders strong your entire life. You think caring makes you weak and that you must rule with an iron fist to earn their respect. But that isn’t what creates loyalty. Especially when their leader has no sense of the word. Look at the people standing behind me. How do you think I earned their loyalty? Because I bullied them into it?” I squeezed his throat as I spoke, “I earned their loyalty by caring about them. By showing them that I would fight for them, not with them. You, on the other hand, have chosen to defy the Greyzone laws and the council because you believed someone who already turned their back on us when they offered you a get-out-of-jail free card, never stopping to think they might betray you like they did to the rest of us. And then you came crawling back to the council, after I saved your life, when you failed in the mission they gave you and you realized you picked the wrong side.” He slowly stopped fighting me, “I have granted you leniency and mercy in my time as head of the council. Now, it is Falconi’s decision what happens to you.” I threw him to the ground. His clan members looked at Falconi, even as Red spewed hateful words and ordered them to attack us.  
Falconi’s eyes glared a deep red as he watched Red on the ground, then he turned to address Red’s clan, “If you wish to remain in Yeed, then take this man into custody and lock him away for crimes against the Greyzone. He is charged with abduction, attempted murder, forcing drugs into someone’s system, aiding in the brainwashing and murder of his own clan member, the list goes on. And spread the word, anyone who defies the council will face banishment from this point forward.”  
Nathaniel stood beside Falconi as the clan members took hold of Red and wiped his bloodshot eyes, his voice sounding broken, “He gave Adrian to her, didn’t he? My little brother…”  
I took Nathaniel’s hand, “Patience. He will face his crimes, and that includes the death of your brother. But for now, we have a war to end.”


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Two

As dawn came, we reconvened at Fort Ashe after pulling our forces from the fight and overseeing Red’s placement in the desert catacombs. Our Warlocks immediately started healing those that came back wounded, while the others who remained unharmed took the dead to the ceremony cathedral to await the end of the war for their proper goodbyes. I stood at the desk as everyone went to rest, studying the map. I was absentmindedly muttering the names of the fallen as I looked over the landscape, just to remind myself why we needed to end this as quickly as possible. I turned when I heard the door open. Dante, Falconi, and Esmerelda stood there, watching me, “You should be resting.” I muttered, turning back to the map.  
“So, should you.” Falconi countered, “It’s been nearly a week since you’ve had any sleep. So, as long as you’re awake, we’re awake.” I pulled my glasses off, laying them on the table as I rubbed my eyes with the heels of my palms.  
“I can’t sleep. Every time I close my eyes, I see him tearing into our people, or I’m back in that dream being cut or I’m seeing the fake Falconi murder my parents.” I dropped into a desk chair, lolling my head back to look at them, “I should have ended this when I had the chance.”  
“That isn’t who you are.” Dante knelt down in front of me, I had to tilt my head to look at him as he took my hand, “You aren’t someone who can take someone’s life without a second thought. You are the person that keeps people safe. The person that makes sure everyone in our world has a place to call home. You spend your spare time making sure that the kids that lose their parents have a facsimile of a family, like what you found with Falconi.”  
“It’s not enough.” My eyes burned and I rubbed at them again with my free hand. Falconi and Esmerelda silently placed their hands on my shoulders, “I could’ve put an end to Gameia five hundred years ago, and instead I sent her to Dragoor where she spent all her time planning a new war just to get back at me. I could’ve ended that beast right there on the battlefield, but instead I let him brutalize people. I could’ve prevented this.”  
“It isn’t your fault. You gave her a chance at life, and she threw it away without even trying to turn herself around. And that isn’t your fault. Nobody is blaming you for what she’s done.” Dante said before pressing a kiss to my forehead.  
“Except the council. They were very quick to turn on me when they realized she was back. And they were even faster when The R-“ I took a deep breath, “When Gameia brought him back. It was like I never did anything for our people.”  
“Screw the council, then.” Falconi snapped, “You have given them everything you could for thirteen hundred years, and you’re willing to give up your magick, your entire life, and your immortality to get rid of a demon attacking anyone that enters his path just so they have a chance at life.”  
“She has another option to get rid of him.” Dante muttered and my body locked up. “Darius, you want to raise this little boy. He’s going to outlive you by his own millennia if you give up your magick.”  
“And if I do, then I get to grow old with you.” My voice cracked, Falconi ran his hand in circles over my back as my body started to shake. “If we can end this fight faster by getting rid of that demon, I could have sixty years with you.”  
“You’d be giving up your life, the way you’ve always lived, is it really worth it?” Dante asked, his voice unsure.  
“You are worth it.” I cupped his cheek, pressing our foreheads together. I heard Falconi mutter something to Esmerelda, the weight of their hands disappeared, and I heard the door open and close. “You were right before when you said I was pulling away from you. I was so worried about outliving you that I didn’t want to let myself love you. But I do. I love you, and it’s crazy and irrational and it doesn’t make any sense to me, but I do. And I don’t know if I can lose you, too. I’ve already given up so much.”  
“I love you, Darius. I want you to make the decision that seems right to you. And if you change your mind about what sacrifice you want to make, just remember that I understand and I’m okay with it.” He chuckled softly, the breath ghosting over my cheek, “You aren’t the only one that would give up their life for our people.”  
“Our people…” I muttered, pulling away, “I’ll be back. Get some rest.” I pressed a kiss to his cheek, and I was out of the room before he could reply, grabbing my bag, I kept moving. Out of Fort Ashe, down the road, until I stopped at a nearby abandoned warehouse. It had been abandoned for decades, rust covering the iron walls. I climbed over the torn-up chain link fence, dropping to my feet on the asphalt on the other side, the heel of my boot getting stuck in a crack. I yanked, stumbling when the heel broke off. I sighed, weaving my magick together to change into my combat boots. “Can’t break another heel if I’m not wearing any.” I muttered, tossing the broken heel into my bag, planning to fix it later. I looked at the abandoned structure, remembering when it was first built. I used to force Falconi to take breaks and play with me in the empty lot, and then we’d come at night after the workers left and just enjoy the silence. We’d stay away from the world for hours, whenever feuding between leaders became too much. It had been over a hundred years since we had taken a step back together. I sighed as I marched up to the building, climbing through a broken window as the winter sun started to reach its height in the sky. I wandered through the building until I found the center room. I settled into a cross-legged position in the middle of the floor, my bag in my lap. I cracked my neck, and I focused on suppressing my magick energy, “Let’s do this…”


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Three

I focused all my energy into calling him as the sun finally set outside the windows, leaving only moonlight streaming in. As the moon hit her height in the sky, I chanted his name, calling him to me. The Rake. I chanted it again and again. The Rake. The Rake. The Rake. Then I felt a sudden chill run down my spine. My eyes shot open as I scanned the room, unmovingly. A shape in the far corner caught my eye, its glowing eyes looking back at me. “Hello, Rake, remember me?”  
His mouth didn’t open, but his words filled my ears, sounding like a horrified screech sounding out the words, **“You’re the child who helped her people get rid of me.”** His dark body slowly unfurled, standing in a hunched position, but still towering over me with his arms dangling in front of himself, talons gleaming in the pale silver light.  
“Yes, those were my people. Just as I am here now to protect my people.” The beast let out a laugh that sounded like the pitched squeal from a balloon. I forced myself not to shudder as the sound filled my ears and the smell of sulfur filled my nose as he drew closer.  
 **“Foolish child. No one creature in existence is strong enough to defeat me. It’s idiotic to try this fight by yourself.”** His mouth curled in the corners, spiraling at impossible lengths. My hands sparked subconsciously, filling the room with violet light. Faster than my eyes could follow, The Rake flung my bag across the room, scattering the contents on the concrete floor. “ **You want to fight, princess?** ”  
I glanced down at the pendant that hung around my neck, “’Do not fashion me a princess who needs saving from the dragon, for I am the dragon and I will eat you whole.’” My violet magick flared brightly as my body pulsed, my power surging through me as I forced myself to look into the glowing darkness in his eyes.  
 **“A dragon, are you? Let’s see you roar.”** Almost as fast, his talons sunk into my shoulder, tearing the flesh, and chipping the bone. I involuntarily screamed out, my power pulsing out of my body and sending the beast flying back into a wall.  
“Well, that was a new trick.” I muttered to myself as he let out a guttural growl. He charged at me, clipping my side as I sent a fireball into his teeth, doing no damage to him as my blood poured out of my body. I could see the threads of my soul, my very life force, seeping out of the claw marks. He shook the building as he growled again, rubble falling onto my head. A chunk of ceiling fell, and the debris crashed into my face as I tried to roll away, smashing my glasses and smacking into my eye, swelling it shut. “Fuck,” I muttered, trying to look around the room with only one eye and blurry vision.  
The beast laughed again, **“You won’t make it out of this, little girl.”** He skulked toward me, talons dragging across the stone floor, **“Any last words before you die, all alone?”**  
“I’m not alone!” I snapped back, “Dum spiro spero. ‘While I breathe, I hope.’ As long as I’m alive, as long as there is a Greyzone, as long as Yeed exists, I will never be alone. I will always carry on their spirit. I will defend them with my last breath. Keep them safe if it costs me my life. And if I’m going to die here, then I’m not dying alone!” I felt the magick pooling into my fingertips as I reached into the ether pool inside myself, grabbing hold of the orb.  
 **“Foolish child! You don’t even know how to use that little toy.”** His smile held a sinister energy as he changed direction to move away from me.  
My head swam as I grew dizzier from the blood loss, but I smirked at him nonetheless, “If you aren’t scared, then why does it look like you’re running away?” I swayed on my feet for a moment, gripping the orb tightly.  
 **“I never run away from a fight!”** He screeched out, charging back toward me. I leaped into the air as his talons slashed, connecting with my left calf. I gasped as the pain shot through me. I gripped the orb in one hand and the rafter in the other, swinging up to perch myself on it. **“You won’t get away from me so easily, child.”**  
“Who says I’m trying to get away?” I flipped forward, driving my heel into the top of his humanoid head. “You came to my world. You hurt my people. I will never run from something like that!” I focused all my power in the palm of my hand that cradled the orb, focusing on what I needed to accomplish, until I heard a voice.  
 _“Quid enim tuum est arbitrium?”_ The voice was familiar. It was Panny’s. _‘What is your choice?’_  
“Accipere virtutem meam.” I answered solemnly, my eyes locked on the beast. “Take my power.”  
 _“Velis.”_ The voice answered, _“As you wish.”_ The room filled with violet light as it funneled into the orb from my body. A vortex of wind shot out of the orb, latching on The Rake. His talons dug into the ground as he fought against the force of the suction.  
 **“No! I refuse to be beaten by an insolate child!”** He yelled out, slashing wildly around the stone room. The vortex pulled and pulled, sucking in the lower half of his body.  
“This insolate child will always be your downfall, for I will always have something worth dying for. Something you can never take from me. Enjoy your life in purgatory!” I screamed out as the violet faded from the room, surrendering to the orb as the vortex sucked the rest of the beast in. The room was suddenly silent, filled with just the scent of dust and blood. My legs gave out, dropping me to my knees. I crawled across the floor, my legs and hands slicing open on sharp stones and broken glass. I grabbed my bag, digging through what was left inside until I found my cell phone. I dialed a number I memorized a long time ago. “Hello?” I could hear how weak my voice sounded.  
“Sister? What’s happened to you?” Falconi’s voice was a tone higher than usual.  
“The Rake is gone, brother. But not at no cost. I can’t make it back.” I slumped against a slab of concrete. “I’m in a warehouse on Lexington. Remember where we used to play? I won’t last much longer on my own. Please, brother, I need you to help me one last time…” The phone slipped from my hand, slick with my own blood that painted the room. I tried to pick it up, falling to my side with a thud as my head smacked off the ground. I saw the snow falling outside the window, the red and white a stark contrast. “Please, Asclepius, protect my people while I no longer can…” I coughed, more crimson blood spilling out onto the grey stone.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Four

I blinked my eyes open in a room of pure white, forcing myself to sit up against the pain that radiated through my bones, reminding me I was somehow still alive. Every muscle ached as I moved, catching sight of dark skin.  
“Daddy Fal! Momma Darius is awake!” Ezekiel’s voice held a scared urgency as it filled the air. I looked to the side, the orb sitting motionless on the table. Even with my magick gone, I could feel the sinister presence inside, just under the opal surface. I heard the door open, Falconi coming through the white frame, letting it outline his tan body and dark clothes. He marched right across the room, reaching out and slapping me across the face. The sound echoed through the room, followed by Ezekiel yelling at him, but he stopped when Falconi pulled me into his arms. I saw the tears in his eyes.  
“You complete idiot.” His voice cracked as he squeezed as tightly as he could without hurting me, “Why did you go alone? You should have brought back up with you.”  
“I couldn’t put anyone else in danger.” The words came out like I was choking on dust. Esmerelda hurried into the room, carrying a pitcher of water that she set on the table as Falconi pulled away from me so she could swoop in.  
“Oh, thanks the gods. Dante told me you ran off and I didn’t know what to do. At first, I tried to track your magick, but I couldn’t find it anywhere.” She had tears streaming like rivers down her face and I felt a wave of guilt wash through me.  
I looked away as she pulled back. I couldn’t bring myself to look them in the eye after causing them so much worry, “I’m sorry for worrying you all. I knew you would try to find me, so I meditated and suppressed my power so you couldn’t. I didn’t do it to worry you. I did it to protect you.” Ezekiel’s little hand held mine, squeezing it with all the strength his small body had with tears pooling in his wide eyes. “I’m sorry, Kiel.” I said softly, “I couldn’t risk you trying to talk me out of it. It needed to be done so you could live your life in the future. Do you understand what I’m saying, Bubby?”  
He nodded ass his chin wobbled, and the tears spilled down his face, “I know, Momma Darius, I know. But I’m scared for you. You always rush into the danger, and you can’t do it anymore. I won’t let you!” He stamped his foot down as his body shook with the force of a sob. I pulled him close to me, cradling him into my lap. Falconi helped me get him up there, muttering about exerting my strength.  
“Bubby, there is no one in this world that is more important to me than you are. Not one. Not Daddy Fal, or Daddy Joshy, or Essy. Not even Dante is more important to me. And I will always do everything to protect you and to come home to you. The only way I will ever leave you is if it is the only way to save you. I love you with my whole heart, Kiel.” I pulled him closer to me as I spoke.  
His arms squeezed, wrapping around my neck as he continued to cry, “I love you, momma. Is this gonna be over soon?”  
“Yes, my sweet boy.” I vowed softly as I looked at the others. “Momma is going to finish this once and for all.”

Falconi tried to force me to stay in the infirmary, but I refused when he told me I’d already slept three days. He followed closely behind me as I limped down the hall. I entered the room where our forces had convened, and it fell silent as they all took in my appearance. My right knee was busted from the debris collapse, as was my left hand. My left eye was still swollen but healed enough to open so I could see. Joshua had fixed my glasses, so I could see all of my bruises and stitches in the bright light. I could also see how many people we’d lost. The grief was evident on their faces, but I could see the hope sparking in their eyes as they looked at me. I turned to Falconi and he nudged me forward with a whisper, “We haven’t told them about The Rake yet. Dante insisted we leave that to you in the case that you ever woke up.”  
I nodded, shifting my attention back to the crowded room of Greyzoners. Every set of eyes in the room were trained on me. “Hello, everyone.” I paused, looking down at myself. I still had on the clothes I left in, mostly torn to tatters now.  
“Lady Darius, what happened to you?” I followed the voice to a woman beside Aether, her golden eyes telling me that she was a Seer.  
“I am no longer Lady Darius. I bear no title.” I gave them a smile, most returning with one of their own, “I promised you all that I would not abandon you, and I am here to tell you about The Rake.” Smiles faltered as I sucked in a breath, “The Rake was a demon. A beast that tore souls apart and devoured them”  
“What do you mean ‘was’?” A Warlock asked, his face brightening with hope as I looked into his eyes.  
“The Rake is no longer a threat. I used Pandora’s orb, and now The Rake is gone.” Cheers ripped through the room as joy filled their expressions. I held up my hands after a few minutes, and in just a few moments it was silent again. “Unfortunately, in my use of the orb, my magick power is now gone. I am Morta now. And we still need to face Gameia. But I have a plan. I need all of you to trust in me. If you can do that, I need all willing Warlocks to meet me in the command center in twenty minutes. If you do not want to be a part of this fight, any of you, I promise there will be no repercussions.”  
“You heard her.” Falconi smirked, “Show of hands everyone. Who’s joining the fight tonight?” Immediately, every hand in the room was thrown in the air.  
“What…” I could feel my eyes well with hot tears. “Everyone?” I could feel them stream down my face as I looked around at their determined faces. A Vampire named Frederick stepped forward.  
“Lady Darius, you may no longer bear a title, and you may no longer have the power you once used, but you’ve given all of us a home and second chances and unconditional support. You’ve never turned your back on any of us, and we won’t turn ours on you. Right, everyone?” There was an echo as the others yelled right before Frederick continued, “This world is ours to make better. Ours to protect. And that’s thanks to you always being there for us. It’s our turn to be there for you.” Frederick stood up straight with a two-finger salute pressed to his forehead that our forces hadn’t used since the first war, and one by one the others followed until everyone was saluting. I looked to my right and saw Falconi and Joshua saluting. To my left were Dante and Esmerelda. I grabbed a sword on the wall behind me and held it up.  
“Then let’s show her why she shouldn’t have messed with our family!” The room exploded with excitement as Dante grabbed my elbow, motioning to the corner away from prying eyes. I nodded, following him into seclusion. “I’m sorry,” I blurted out, “I should have told you what I was doing, and I should have come to see you before this.”  
Dante smiled gently, taking my hands in his, “It’s okay. I’m not surprised you went out there without telling us. Actually, I’m proud of you.” He laughed softly to himself, “You’ve always done things your own way, done things on your own, and you stick to your convictions to keep people safe. When we couldn’t find you, I knew what you were doing. And I knew you didn’t tell us because we would’ve wanted to come with you, but you were trying to keep us safe. I prayed to the gods that you’d return,” His fingers trailed lightly over my battered face, “Though I wish you could’ve returned in better shape. Joshua thinks the healing magick didn’t work because of The Rake’s origins, but-“ Dante stopped speaking when I let out a giggle.  
“I’m sorry,” I laughed, “You just ramble when you’re worried. It’s cute.” Dante smiled again as he pulled me closer, dipping his head to kiss me intensely. Wolf whistles echoed through the room as we both pulled away with a blush. I dropped my head onto his shoulder as a laugh spilled over my lips. Soon he was laughing, too. When we finally calmed down, I dropped a quick kiss on his cheek before I pulled away. “I’ve gotta get ready to meet with the Warlocks.”  
Dante nodded, still holding my hands, “Before we go out to fight, I need to speak with you. Okay?” His face held a soft smile as he waited for my answer.  
“Okay.” I nodded, “I’ll meet you later.” He pressed another kiss to my lips before heading toward the armory.

After Dante left, I walked with Joshua and Esmerelda to the command center where the other Warlocks were waiting. It was quiet, the small talk dying out as we approached the front of the room. “Thank you for joining us.” Joshua greeted as we took our seats at the table. “We are here to listen to Darius’s plan for tonight. Darius?”  
I stood at the head of the table, “I propose we perform a spell to focus magick attacks from the other side. The only one who won’t be affected by the spell is Gameia.”  
Esmerelda’s brow furrowed, “I’m unfamiliar with any spell like that. What spell are you thinking of?”  
The room filled with gasps as I answered.  
“Immolatus agnus.”


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Five

“This has to be a joke!” Esmerelda objected, “You can’t be serious. You just can’t be!”  
“The sacrificial lamb spell is our only chance.” I argued.  
“Darius,” Joshua sounded sad, “There’s a reason it’s considered forgotten magick. It’s because-“  
“Because the person the spell is cast on doesn’t usually survive.” I interrupted, “Which is why I’m also proposing doloris crapula and vim vitae coniunctionem.”  
“Pain dissipation and life force connection?” Mekia broke her silence, wide eyed as her blonde hair framed her shocked face. “Those are also considered forgotten spells. Are you sure about this, Darius?”  
“I would never suggest it otherwise. Yes, they are considered forgotten magick. Yes, the sacrificial lamb spell could kill the person it is cast on. Which is why I volunteer to be that lamb. My body can handle the excess magick energy more than the others could.” The table immediately erupted in protests. I slammed my hands on the smooth wood, not flinching at the pain that shot up my shattered wrist, “SILENCE.” The authority in my voice caused a wall of quiet to stifle the room. “If you think I haven’t weighed the options of this, then you are wrong. I understand that you are worried. Maybe because I no longer have my magick. Maybe because I’m battered and beaten now, and you don’t think I’m strong enough.”  
“You’re the strongest of us.” Mekia said weakly, “You always have been. Are you sure there’s no other way?” Every set of eyes at the table watched me with a burning curiosity and intensity.  
“I’ve given this a lot of thought. It may not seem like it, but I have. Any magick used, I will be the only one to take the bodily damage. With the other spells in place, any harm done to our forces can be healed before it slows us down.”  
Esmerelda sighed, “Falconi won’t like that you volunteered for this.”  
Joshua nodded, “Neither will Dante when he hears the plan.”  
“They’ll understand.” I replied simply, sadly, “We reconvene at nightfall.” With solemn nods of their heads, the group dispersed. I took a deep breath, heading into the hallway. I wandered through the building, appreciating the architecture as I thought over my life. I had never thought I’d face Gameia again. I never thought there would be another fight like this. But more than that, I never thought I’d fall in love, let alone in the midst of this mess. I thought about Dante’s smile. The way his golden eyes seemed to hold more light than the sun itself. His laugh always highlighted my day. The more I thought about him, the less I paid attention to where I was going, until I found myself in the library. I walked- limped- slower through the large room, just reading the titles on the spines of the books as I let my mind continue to wander. I heard the door open when I was halfway through the room, so I turned and saw Dante leaning in the doorway. “You seem to always find me.” I laughed softly.  
“I don’t really try to.” He laughed as he walked over to me, “I just walk, and I end up finding you. Not that I’m complaining. But this time is because I came looking for something.” I raised my eyebrows in a question as Dante’s face turned serious, “Dare, Esmerelda told me about the sacrifice spell.”  
“Oh.” I looked down at my feet.  
“Yeah, ‘oh.’ I know there’s some old spell books here, so I thought I’d come look it up.”  
“You wouldn’t find it.” I shook my head, turning away. “It was never written about because it’s dangerous. That’s why it’s considered forgotten. We don’t teach it to newer Warlocks. But it’s also not just a death sentence. Those who enter the spell with pure intentions can survive.”  
Dante sighed, “Then you better survive. No one has purer intentions than you.” He wrapped his arms around me from behind, “Just promise me that you’ll survive this.”  
“I promise.” I muttered as I leaned into his chest. “What did you want to talk about?”  
Dante tensed up, and when I looked back at him, I could see him chewing his lip. “It’s gonna sound silly ‘cause we’ve only known each other for a month.”  
I laughed, “So? We may have only known each other a month, but I feel like you’ve been here my entire life. What is it?”  
Dante took a deep breath. I had never seen a Seer so nervous. “If we make it back from this alive, how would you feel about getting married?”  
I gaped at him, “What? Are you sure?”  
Dante smiled nervously, “Depends on your answer, I guess.”  
“Yes.” I grinned up at him.  
“Really?” He asked, trying to gauge how serious I was.  
“Yes. Absolutely.”  
He beamed, “Looks like I really will be Daddy Dante.”  
I laughed joyously, “Oh, believe me, he was never going to give you a choice on that.” He took my hand and led me out of the room, eager to spread the news.  
The forces gathered that night, every face held the same determination. Esmerelda made her way around the room with the other Warlocks, performing the spells I instructed. Soon, every part of our army had their life forces entwined by a mark on their right hand. Then came time for my part. Falconi came up to me, “I talked to Dante, but I figured you’d be more honest with me. What are your real chances of surviving this?”  
I didn’t look at him, choosing to keep an intent eye on preparations., “Promise me something, brother.”  
“Anything.”  
I finally turned to him, “If I don’t make it back to adopt Ezekiel. Then you adopt him. Give that boy the loving home he deserves.”  
Falconi looked taken aback, but he quickly recovered, “Of course, sister. You have my word.” I nodded, taking a step toward the ritual platform when Falconi caught my arm, “You didn’t answer the question. What are your chances?”  
I smiled half-heartedly, “One in five hundred thousand. I didn’t tell them, but the other spells will have their effects voided on me by the lamb spell.”   
Falconi looked into my eyes, “Memento mori, sister.”  
“Remember my mortality?” I laughed sadly, “That’s why I must do this. Brother, memento vivere.”  
“Remember to live.” Falconi nodded solemnly and dropped my arm with a look of shock and I walked to the platform, surrounded by our magick forces. I turned around one last time, looking over our people, and reminded myself why I was doing this. For their lives. For their futures. For good to triumph over evil. Light to obliterate darkness. With those thoughts in my head and heart, I laid on the ritual table. Joshua stood just above my head, a sorrowful look in his eyes.  
“You don’t have to do this.” He whispered, “There has to be another option. With the other spells in place, wounds won’t be as fatal. We stand more of a chance.”  
“This is the only way to put the remaining risks and doubts to bed.” I gave him a smile, “Just promise to care for my brother should anything go wrong.”  
Joshua let out a sad chuckle, “As if I could do anything less.” He looked into my eyes, searching for any doubt. I gave him a nod, and he returned the gesture before stepping back and joining hands with the others, raising his voice to be heard. “We call upon you, o gods of our people. Please hear our call.” Rainbows of light filled the area as the spell pulled from everyone’s power. “Target this woman with attacks from our magick enemies. Haec femina e contra target. Make her our sacrifice,” Tears filled Joshua’s eyes as he continued, “Immolatus agnus.” The colors pulsed faster and brighter each time it was said, “Immolatus agnus. Immolatus agnus. Immolatus agnus!” The power surrounded my body, forcing its way into my cells until all the light had been absorbed, I couldn’t help but to scream out as the forces pushed into me through my aching bones and muscles. I saw Dante move to come to my aide, but Falconi and Celian caught him and held him back. The light in the room faded, and the room was filled with a silence as they all watched me carefully. I waited for a moment before shifting back onto my feet. Joshua approached quickly, “Was it a success?”  
“Only one way to find out.” I responded seriously, “Send out a scouting party. We need to prepare for war.”


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Six

The moon was high in the sky when the scouts returned. Gameia had her people in full force just outside our city, ready to storm it. I studied the map again, dividing our forces into the best plan of attack. “Celian,” I called out and he came to stand beside me, “I need to know which Seers are best suited to long-range attacks.”  
“Long-range? We have just a handful.” He answered.  
“Assemble them.” I ordered. He immediately called them to the table. “Which of you has the best precision?”  
Aether stepped forward, “I’ve been training with a crossbow since I first learned of this world.”  
“Good. I want you positioned here,” I indicated a tree line to the far left of the planned battlefield, “And I want the rest of you here,” I pointed to a mountain range to the far right. “Aether, when Gameia attacked my home, I placed a poison spell on her right arm. The only cure for the spell I placed is for the caster to remove it, so I know she is still infected. It will slow her movements enough that she won’t be able to stop you. When we get you a shot, take it. Have a Warlock place a camouflage spell on you when you get in position, but I want you to only fire when you have that shot. Worry about nothing else. Do you understand?” Aether looked prepared to argue, but quickly nodded her head. “This is very important, are you familiar with the tale of Achilles?”  
“His mother held him by his ankles in the River Styx, so it was the only vulnerable part of his body. Is there relevance?” Aether asked confused.  
“Gameia performed a spell on herself long ago. It had the same effect; her body is nearly impenetrable to most attacks unless the power is greater than hers. But the spell does not allow for full body coverage. Her weak spot is her left ankle. But she will have it armored for battle. You must aim for the poisoned shoulder.” Aether nodded again.  
“What about the rest of us?” A brunette man next to her asked, “Should we hold fire?”  
I shook my head, “The opposite. I want you to fire into the battlefield as much as possible. But be sure of your aim. The last thing we need out there is friendly fire.” They nodded, heading off to the armory. I pulled Aether’s hand, keeping her behind. “Dante, Celian, when Aether takes her shot, the two of you need to be prepared to attack in case it doesn’t bring her down. And you all need to remember that the spell cast on me will have no power over Gameia’s actions. So, everyone should be given clear instructions not to engage her without express orders from someone assigned an attack position.”  
Celian nodded, “I’ll spread the word.” He turned and headed toward the other as Aether piped up, “I’m heading to the armory.” She turned and headed after Celian, leaving me with Dante.  
“It’ll all be over soon. One way or another, when the sun rises, one side will be defeated.” I sighed, leaning against the table on my hand.  
“You sound worried.” Dante put his hand over mine, “You have faith in them, right?”  
“Of course, I do. They have such strong wills. They have courage and strength and determination. They’ve trained and prepared.”  
“But?’ Dante prompted gently, ghost of a small on his lips.  
“I guess I’m worried. Every time there’s been a violence issue among our people, I’ve used my power to diffuse it or solve it or something to help them. Now that power is gone. What if our people forget that it’s gone? What if they’ve become too dependent on me? They could resent me for using up my power because I don’t have it to help them anymore.” I looked up at him uncertainly, greeted with a look of overwhelming warmth.  
“Come with me.” Dante said with a small smile, waiting for me to take his outstretched hand. When I did, he led me out of the room, through the halls until we reached a back door. “Close your eyes.” I looked at him skeptically, but when he smiled again, I obeyed. I felt a tug on my hand and followed it as he led me out the door. He led me for a few feet before telling me to open my eyes. When I did, I realized we were standing in the middle of an enclosed garden. Flowers bloomed everywhere under the greenhouse lights. Brilliant blues and reds and purples everywhere.  
“Wow.” I breathed out.  
Dante grinned at me, “Come on, I’ll show you my favorite.” He tugged my hand, leading me to a flower in the far corner that glowed a beautiful violet. “I used to come here a lot to destress. I came here after you left the day we met, and it was just starting to bloom. I’ve come here every time I’ve had the chance since to care for it.” I bent down, inhaling the sweet scent in the petals.  
“That’s odd,” I laughed, “It smells like-“  
“Apples?” Dante asked and I nodded. “I researched it at first. Apparently, it’s a magickal plant that’s awakened by the strength of an individual’s sense of justice. It takes on that person’s favorite scent and their identifying color.”  
“What are you saying?” I asked him confused.  
Dante chuckled, holding my hand steadily as he pressed a kiss to my temple, “I’m saying you made it bloom. I talked to Joshua and confirmed how much you love the smell of apples. So, I figured this should be our first stop.”  
“First stop?” I raised an eyebrow as he nodded, “For what?”  
“You’ll see.” He grinned with a wink, “There’s only one other place but you should recognize it.” He squeezed my hand, pulling me back through the door and through the halls. I let my eyes wander as I followed behind him. My eyes traced his every movement. Followed every curve and muscle in his large body as they extended and contracted with each step. When we met, I knew he was attractive, but seeing the carefree smile on his face as it lit up his golden eyes, it really struck me that he was beautiful. He caught me watching him, “What’s on your mind, beautiful?”  
I felt my cheeks heat in a blush, “Nothing.”  
Dante laughed, still leading through the halls, “Why do people always say nothing when they’re asked that?”  
“They’re embarrassed.” I blushed deeper and looked away.  
“Why?”  
“Because,” I mumbled, “You’re the ‘nothing’ on my mind when people ask me.”  
Dante came to a stop in front of a familiar door with a bright smile on his face, “That’s cute coming from the girl that once told me I didn’t know her enough to love her.” He laughed, but I bit my lip as he reminded me of when I pushed him away. “Hey,” He cupped my cheek, “It’s okay. Do you remember what room this is?”  
I nodded, “This is the training room you were using when Lacey brought me in to present you as her successor.” Dante grinned again as he pulled the door open and ushered me inside. “What are we doing here?” I asked as I looked around the empty training room.  
“Remember in your room? You asked me about my tattoo?” I nodded as he stepped up onto the mat, pulling his t-shirt over his head. “You once told me that Warlocks can remember every minute of their lives. Do you remember seeing it when we fought that day?”  
“No,” My eyebrows furrowed, “I don’t remember seeing it.  
“Esmerelda asked me about it, which is why I was shirtless that day when you woke up. Seers have a tell, same as Warlocks, when we find the one. A phrase we’re born with. Starts as barely an outline but fills in the first place our one touches us. Mine just happened to be your straight kick to the back,” he laughed happily, “But I brought you here for another reason other than going down memory lane. I asked Esmerelda to make me this,” He reached into pocket as he knelt down, pulling out a small silver ring with sapphire and opal stones, “I know we haven’t known each other long, and I know I asked earlier, but I wanted to do this right. So, here it goes,” He took a deep breath and I could feel more tears in my eyes, “Dare, you are the most incredible person I’ve ever met. You are beautiful, but you are so much more than that. You are brilliant and caring and empathetic and strong and courageous. You care for every person you’ve ever met, and I’m honored to even know you. I love you so much, will you marry me?”  
“Yes,” I cried as he stood, slipping the ring on my finger.  
We heard a gasp, turning to see Esmerelda in the doorway, smiling with tears in her eyes as she covered her mouth. “I’m sorry. Falconi sent me. He said it’s time.”


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Seven

The spells put on the fighters were working. Before anyone on our side was too wounded to continue, they were healed and back in fighting shape. I saw Gameia, standing on a hill at the back of her forces. Her right arm in a sling as the poison kept spreading. When her Warlocks started using their magick for attacks, Gameia laughed, realizing the attacks were falling on me no matter where they were aimed. Most of the Warlocks resorting to hand to hand combat when their attacks did not land where they wanted, but some took pleasure in the pain that writhed through my body. The energy in my legs gave out as the attacks kept coming. Falconi caught my arm as I started to drop to the ground. “Are you sure you can keep going?” I nodded, catching sight of another Warlock preparing an attack. I pushed Falconi as hard as I could, creating distance before the attack hit. A surge went through me, rattling every bone in my body as I screamed out. As soon as it had passed, I grabbed my sword in a tight fist and swung at the nearest opponent. I did not have the energy to get up from my knees, so I pushed all my remaining strength into my arms. I heard Falconi shout behind me, and I dropped to my back on the ground as another sword sailed through the air above my head. Falconi rushed over to my side, helping me to my feet. We fought side by side, just as we always had. Each time magick headed my way, we broke physical contact until it subsided, to keep it from hurting my brother. As he helped me back up, I looked at the carnage around me. I saw Celian and Dante getting closer to Gameia. I knew the move would need to be made soon.  
“Gameia!” I called out, over the roar of battle, “Come and fight me yourself.” I gripped the hilt of my sword. She let out an ear shattering cackle.  
“Why, in all of Yeed, would I do that?” She called back. “There are plenty more fun targets here for me. Like that worthless brother of yours.” She scowled, “Did he ever tell you that I tried to become part of your stupid family and he rejected me?”  
Falconi snapped back, “You didn’t want to be part of our family! You had this delusion that we should be together. Six hundred years ago, you tried to kiss my husband. And when it didn’t work you tried to kill my sister.”  
“It wasn’t fair! You just didn’t want me, no one wanted me.” She sounded like a child throwing a temper tantrum.  
I leaned on Falconi as we fought our way up the hill, “You think people didn’t want you!?” I screamed, “What about your guild, huh? What about them? They chose you to lead them and you filled their heads with poison!” People around us, on both sides of the battle, stopped fighting. They were just listening to the argument.  
“You think you’re so smart and powerful, and now you have no magick to save your stupid mate.” I watched as Gameia took aim at Dante, but with my magick being eaten away by the orb, I could not do anything to stop it. I didn’t think, I just moved with a burst of strength that shot through my body. When I finally stopped, Gameia’s pale blue lightning shot through my chest and I fell, landing hard on the grassy hill beneath us. “Foolish child, wasting your life to save a Seer, of all people?”  
“What can I say?” I coughed out. “That’s what happens when you fall in love.” Dante looked at me on the ground, and I could see the fear in his face change to resolve. “I’ll find you again.” I forced the words out. “Even if it takes a lifetime.” My vision started to fade, but not before I saw Aether pull the arrow back in her crossbow.

I awoke in a world of pure gold. The color reminded me of Dante’s eyes, and I realized I was alone. I searched the area around me, but it was a never-ending golden sea. “Where am I?” I shouted to no one.  
“My home.” A voice called out as a shimmery violet light, the same color as my magick, filled the space in front of me. Slowly, it took the shape of a man. “I wish I could say I chose the color special for you, but this is the color your soul called out for to bring you peace.” I could hear a softness in the voice. “It reminds you of love. Of home and understanding. I’m sorry, I brought you here so we could speak.”  
“And who are you?” I instinctively took a step back.  
“Please do not be afraid, Darius. I will not hurt you. On the contrary, I’m here to return something to you.” He extended his hand, and I tentatively shook it. “My name is Asclepius.”  
“The...god? As in Asclepius, the god who created the first Warlock?” I was stunned. “This can’t be real.”  
Asclepius laughed, warm and soft. “I assure you; this is very real. I came to speak with you about where you came from.”  
“What do you mean? I’m from Yeed. My parents were Mortas and when they died, Falconi took me in.”  
“No, my sweet child. Your mother was a Morta, yes. And she knew the man you remember as your father for years, and they married while she was pregnant. But they were only dear friends.” It was like my blood ran cold. I stood frozen, watching him speak, but in my heart, I felt his words to be true. “The ring you gave to Mister Whiteland, it was my gift to your mother before I was torn away from her.”  
“What are you talking about? How did you know my mother? What do you mean torn away?” My mind was flashing with images of my mother when I was a baby, praying to someone.  
His expression grew far away, his tan skin crinkling as emotions ran through him. “Your mother and I fell in love. It was forbidden, so we hid it as best we could. When we were found out, I was forced to leave her behind. It broke my heart. But watching you grow...it was like I still had a piece of her with me.”  
“Are...are you saying I’m...”  
“My daughter? Yes. I am. It is why your power has surpassed all others. Why you were able to defeat Throst on your own. Why your power was strong enough to activate Pandora’s orb. And you’ve never been short of impressive. Risking your life, time and time again for the people you hold dear.”  
“This is insane...” I muttered. And then I realized. “Wait, I was hit, but Dante-“  
Asclepius held up his hand, “I assure you; Dante is fine. Celian and Dante’s daggers pierced Gameia after the arrow struck her poisoned shoulder and weakened her, just as you instructed them. Her followers lost their will to fight when her life was lost. The war is over.” He smiled at me, and I was overcome with peace.  
“You said you wanted to return something to me?” I asked.  
“Yes.” He pressed his fingers to my forehead and a surge of violet light passed through me. “Your magick. You sacrificed it to use Pandora’s orb, and I’m returning it to its rightful owner.”  
“The orb...but won’t that release The Rake back into the world?”  
“No, my dear. I’ve disposed of him back into Phas. It’s safe.”  
“But I died. Why give me back my magick?”  
He laughed softly, “You are not dead, sweet child. You are unconscious. Esmerelda is working on healing you as we speak. The lightning missed your heart, and while it left a rather large hole, with my help you’ll be fine.” He looked thoughtful for a moment. “I would like you to hear something.” He waved his hand and the golden floor changed. We were looking down at the battlefield. I could see Esmerelda working her magick on my body, the forest green glow filling the air. Dante knelt beside me clasping my hand tightly as his fingers caressed the ring he had given me. His voice filled my ears, “Please be okay, Dare. I can’t lose you. I love you.” Falconi stood beside him, watching with tear filled eyes.  
Aether stepped up beside him. “You need to rest and let Esmerelda work her healing. You can’t love someone unless you love yourself first.”  
“Bullshit.” He spit out, his eyes never leaving my blood-stained face. “I’ve never loved myself. But her...oh god, I loved her so much I forgot what hating myself felt like. She is nowhere close to your average person. Even without her power, she’s extraordinary. She’s tea on some days and Hennessy on others. Even though she’s dangerous when she’s hurting and she could easily destroy everything around her, instead she destroys herself. Because her love for every life in this world is greater than her love for her own.” Dante smiled sadly, “And there’s this burning light inside her eyes, that magick cannot begin to touch, and it just lights up everything she comes in contact with. No matter what tries to extinguish it, she brings it back stronger than before. And I can see it, still there burning bright than ever.” He looked into my eyes, open but unseeing. “Everything about her takes my breath away. Her determination, her spirit, her heart, her brain, her strength, it’s all just incredible to see. Incredible to feel. To be a part of. I would do anything for her.”  
Tears filled my eyes and fell as sparkles to the ground. Asclepius spoke gently beside me, “It’s incredible, isn’t it? He doesn’t know if you’ll make it, but it’s all he wants in this world. I can feel his love pouring out of him.”  
“Why are you showing me this?” I asked, not looking away from Dante, my heart aching seeing him so upset.  
“So, you understand what you have. I didn’t realize what I had with your mother until she was ripped away from me. But I’ve been grateful to see you grow close to the descendants of those who took her away. You have a heart that can’t be matched.” He smiled softly, “As your father, I would be remiss if I didn’t present a gift upon your rebirth.” He snapped his fingers and suddenly I was on the ground, gasping for air. I sat bolt upright, knocking my head into Dante’s shoulder.  
“Whoa,” He grabbed me, holding me, “Darius, you need to lay down. You need to let Esmerelda finish healing you.” His voice was so full of worry.  
“No, no, I’m okay, I think.” My wound was completely gone, though my shirt was irreparable. I watched Aether’s ears perk up, and she spun around in a fighter’s stance as violet light filled the air around us. “Stand down! It’s okay!” I shouted, “It’s my father.” Dante looked at me concerned as the light slowly took his form.  
“Hello. My name is Asclepius.”  
“Asclepius?” Dante looked at me with wide eyes, “Your father...is a god?”  
I shrugged, unsure what else to do. “Yes. Apparently, he is.” My voice came out breathlessly.  
Asclepius smiled. “Falconi, I would like to extend a special thank you to you. You’ve been the truest friend I could ever wish for my daughter, and I can tell she has a special place in your heart, as you do in hers. I may be her father, but you have always been her family.” Falconi bowed his head, but I could see the gentle smile on his face. Asclepius turned to Dante, “Dante Forman. Please step forward.” Dante looked at me, still clasping my hand. I nodded, and he slowly let go, walking toward Asclepius. Asclepius circled Dante, studying him, until he was in front of him again. “I can see into your heart, and I know that what you desire is to spend your life with my sweet daughter. And though it has only been less than two months, you have earned a coveted placed in her heart. So, I am here to bestow a gift upon you, should you choose to accept it.”  
“Father,” the word felt strange but right leaving my lips, “What is it you wish to give him?”  
“He is mortal, so there will inevitably come a time when you outlive him, now that I’ve returned your magick, you are no longer mortal yourself. I cannot change these circumstances, but I can bestow a gift. Whenever you meet the reincarnations of his soul, he will remember everything about your life together.”  
“So, even when he dies, when I meet his soul again, he’ll know who I am? What we’ve done? What we’ve been through?” I asked, my voice was small.  
“Yes. I know it is just a small consolation, but every lifetime spent together will be connected.” Asclepius looked between us.  
Dante looked at me, “What do you think?”  
I couldn’t help but smile. “Like I said earlier, I’ll find you in the next life. Even if it takes me a hundred years. Or even if it takes me another thirteen hundred. I’ll find you again.”  
Dante smiled at me gingerly before turning back to Asclepius, “Sir, I also would like to request your blessing for your daughter’s hand.” My mouth fell open.  
Asclepius grinned at us, chuckling to himself, “Well, aren’t you a bold one. But I have just begun to be in her life, and while I do not think she is property to be requested, I believe there is someone else here that should offer their blessing instead.” Asclepius turned to Falconi.  
Falconi looked stunned. “Me?”  
Asclepius laughed heartily. “Is there anyone else here who has spent my daughter’s entire life at her side?”  
Falconi looked at his hands as he spoke, “Darius always treated me like family, even when she held a dark place in her heart. When she grew from it, letting her kindness bloom from the pain, she always made sure I was okay. No matter what she went through in the wars, her guild, creating the council, she always took time out of her life to sit with me and listen to anything on my mind. She was the first to accept me when I came out of the coffin, so to speak. It didn’t even faze her that I was gay. The first thing she said was ‘Okay, I will do everything I can to make sure you find the man for you.’ And then she asked what we were having for dinner.” He laughed to himself. “And she did. She found my soul mate,” He paused as Joshua came up the hill and they shared a smile, “And we’ve lived for centuries together in secret because she’s the most accepting person in the world, and she’s the only one I needed to know. There’s no one in this world more deserving of love than Darius. She’s given everything she’s ever had for me, for her people, for Yeed. And there isn’t a soul more perfect for her than Dante. They’ve been to hell and back, and they’re as strong independently as they are together. So as for my blessing?” Falconi looked at us with a sweet smile, “There’s not a creature that could come into existence that I’d rather give it to.”  
Asclepius smiled, “Before you run off to make plans, a few people wish to speak to you and the council. Can you gather them please? Including that Red fellow. They are especially interested in him.”  
I nodded. “We can gather everyone. Please, give us a few hours. We need to honor our fallen first.”  
Asclepius bowed his head, “Of course. If possible, my brothers and I would like to attend the services.”  
Falconi looked surprised, “B-Brothers? As in-“  
“Erebus, Kratos, and Apollo, yes.”  
I turned slowly, “It is Falconi’s decision to make. He is the head of what is left of our council.”  
Falconi looked at me with eyes filled with emotions, sadness most prominent. “The council should be yours.”  
I shook my head. “I am of better use to our people when I don’t have procedures to hide behind. You are the leader they deserve.”  
Falconi chuckled, “No offense to myself, but we all know you’re the real leader. If you do not wish to retake control of the council now that Red and Gameia are gone, then I will stay as the head. And as for the decision of your brothers, Asclepius, we would be honored for you all to join us.”  
Asclepius nodded his head with a small smile, “The honor is ours. Thank you.”  
“Father, I will call you when we are prepared.” I gave him a small smile, and he nodded before disappearing in a waterfall of violet light.  
Falconi raised an eyebrow at me, “So, you’re a demigod, huh?” And we shared a laugh as the others around us smiled.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Eight

The cathedral where the ceremony was to be held was over two centuries old. The wood ingrained with magick power to help it survive over time. The stained-glass windows remained as colorful as always, as if they were brand new, depicting the ancient Greek tales of our people. Our fallen were laid out in front of the altar at the front of the church. All Greyzoners, from both sides of the war, stood in attendance, wearing the colors of their homes. Gameia’s former guild members refused to look up, feeling guilt over the lives lost. They were dressed in black, refusing to wear her guild colors after the pain she had caused. I watched as Neal approached them, hugging each one. They muttered amongst themselves, and after a moment, he and Joshua made their way to me. “Darius…”  
“Yes, Neal?”  
“Joshua and I would like to request-“  
“To honor their fallen as well?” I asked, giving Neal a soft smile. He nodded, not making eye contact with me. “Neal, they were, and still are, your family. Ask them to bring their fallen here. Our burials are sacred, but you know that we do not discriminate.”  
Neal wiped his eyes, “Thank you, Darius. They will have them prepared at once.”  
“It is no trouble, Neal.” I placed my hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze before he turned back to the guild.  
Joshua stood beside me, “I think he’s ready to be the leader they deserve.”  
“As do I.” I watched him speak with his people with a soft smile on my face. “And soon, he’ll realize he is exactly what they need.” Falconi approached us, dressed in his ceremonial robes. “Are you ready, brother?”  
“As ready as I can be.” Falconi inhaled deeply, “Who will be assisting in the ceremony? Usually I’d be assisting you.”  
“Whoever you would like, brother. And I will let you know, though I should have asked you first, I gave Neal permission to honor the fallen of the other side, as well. I can be your assistant if that would make it easier.” I could see the relief wash over him.  
“Yes, please.” I nodded, he took my hand, and we walked up to the altar as Neal finished preparing the last of their people. Falconi cleared his throat, turning to the audience in front of us. “Hello, everyone. We are gathering here to honor our fallen, and we have some incredibly special guests in attendance that would like to honor their children.” Falconi gestured to the door at the back of the room, where the gods entered. The room filled with light gasps as everyone felt the power coming off of them. “Apollo, father of the Seers. Kratos, father of the Werewolves. Erebus, father of the Vampires. And Asclepius, father of the Warlocks, and more specifically the father of our own Darius.” Asclepius held a proud smile as the room gasped collectively.  
“We are here to honor our fallen, any questions about their presence can be answered once the ceremony has ended. Agreed?” The Greyzoners bowed their heads, some appalled by their own interruptions. “We ask the closest to each of the fallen to please approach the altar.” I watched Nathaniel slowly make his way to the front with the others, his eyes locked on his brother, the smallest of the fallen we had. Kargen approached as well, looking over at Patrice lying next to him.  
As Falconi spoke to them, I took an urn of burial soil to each of them. They grabbed fistfuls in each of their hands. “We are here to honor those who gave their lives as a result of this war. Misguided ideals that led to bloodshed. We honor all lives lost in this war, as our tradition dictates. We will start with the first life taken. Patrice Everlyn, who was killed to insight upset among our people. We will remember her for who she was, a community member and activist that cared for Mortas as she did for Greyzoners. Adrian Benson, who was used against his own wishes. We will remember him for who he was, a young boy that lived every day with an infectious energy that brought joy to those around him.” As Falconi listed the names, each of those who honored them placed the soil over their closed eyes. When we neared the end, he honored each life lost with their motto, the others echoing him each time. “To the Seers lost, we say noli respicere post tergum. Do not look back. To the Werewolves lost, we say memento nervo tuo. Remember your tether. To the Vampires lost, we say memento cor tuum. Remember your heart. And to the Warlocks lost, we say in tua potestate. Believe in your power. To all those who have survived we remind you, manseritis non poenitet. Live your life without regret. You cannot continue on wishing you had been able to change the past. Do not let the lives we lost be in vain. Work together, maintain peace and love among our families.” I placed the tokens, known as Charon’s obols, over the lips of the fallen. The payment needed to pass by the ferryman into the afterlife. “Darius, would you like to say a few words?”  
I cleared my throat as I looked out at their faces, “Today, we start looking to the future. We will not forget our pasts, but we will not look upon those involved with animosity. To create a better future, we cannot hold grudges. We must welcome them with open arms and help them with the adjustments they will face. I am here for all of you, no matter what obstacles you may face. I am here for better or worse, as is what is left of our council. The Greyzone will move forward, we will take care of each other, and we will thrive as one. And I pray you will remember to hold those close to you as often as you can. Because the little things- the little moments- they are not little. They are the things you will look back on when you think about your life. The things that will bring you happiness for the rest of your life. They are not going to come from some big events, they are going to come from nights where you watch movies with your loved ones. From mornings where your kids wake you up and demand pancakes. From days spent at the water watching the waves lap at the shore. Never forget the little things.”  
Falconi smiled gently, “Thank you all for coming.”

Everyone slowly filed out, watching us as the gods made their way to the front of the cathedral. I stood by Falconi, on the steps to the altar. Joshua, Dante, Esmerelda, Kargen, Celian, Imogen and Nathaniel stayed behind with us. Kratos wandered over to Kargen and Imogen, sniffing the air around them. “These two…they are my children. Generations later, but my children without a doubt.” He had a toothy grin, his canines poking out over his top row of teeth.  
Apollo looked into everyone eyes, smiling widely at Dante and Celian. “Golden eye boys. These are my sons.”  
Erebus was quieter, weaving around each of them, gently grabbing hold of Nathaniel’s hand and pulling him toward Falconi. “My eldest son, and my youngest. What joyous fates that you would meet and embrace each other through your familial bonds.” Only the corner of Erebus’s mouth curled upward, but his dark crimson eyes held extreme warmth as he regarded them. Suddenly, the door in the back of the room flew open, and a small blur sped toward me. I knelt down, scooping Ezekiel into my arms. Lacey came through the door, looking haggard and breathing heavily.  
“Ezekiel Alberto Anchor! Did you run away from Grammy Lacey again?” I scolded as Celian and Dante helped Lacey into a chair. Ezekiel turned his eyes downcast as he answered me.  
“I’m sorry, Momma Darius. I just heard about the gods and I really wanted to meet them. I got over excited and ran ahead of her.” He dropped to the ground, bolting over to Lacey, and hugging her with all the force he could muster. “I’m so sorry, Grammy Lacey. I love you.”  
Lacey laughed breathlessly, “It’s quite alright, Ezekiel. I love you, too. I understand the excitement, and I’m sure they would’ve been happy to meet you when they were done with Momma Darius.” Lacey released the hug, and Ezekiel ran back over to me. I pulled him up, holding him against my hip.  
“Sister, should you be holding him after the hits you took?” Falconi asked, worry pinching his brows as his hands hovered around Ezekiel’s waist.  
“I’m totally fine.” I smiled at Falconi before looking at Ezekiel, “Do you want to meet your grandfather?” Ezekiel nodded eagerly, motioning for me to put him on his feet. I knelt down beside him and waved Asclepius over. “Father, this is Ezekiel. He was one of your children, but now he is your grandson. Ezekiel, this is Asclepius. Do you know who that is?”  
“The god that created Warlocks!” He announced cheerfully. “Are you gonna stay and watch Momma Darius and Daddy Dante get married?”  
Asclepius smiled broadly at the young boy, “Yes, I intend to be here. It’s great to finally meet you. I’ve been seeing you grow up and how excited you got every time Helena told you that Darius was coming. I saw you save that woman. You were very brave.”  
“I wanna be like Momma Darius when I grow up!” Ezekiel announced again, grinning at Asclepius as he hugged my waist.  
“You are certainly on the right track.” Asclepius grinned at us; his eyes were the same dark hazel as mine as they shined brightly. “I’m very excited to play with you, but could I possibly talk to the adults for a bit?”  
Ezekiel nodded, “Yes sir!” He spun around and looked at me, “Auntie Aether said she’d watch some movies with me until you’re ready to take me home.”  
I grinned as I rubbed his head, “That’s great, Bubby. I’m sure you’re going to have a great time with Aunt Aether. Make sure you don’t run ahead of Grammy Lacey this time, okay?” He nodded understandingly before wrapping his arms around my neck. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, “I love you, Bubby.”  
“I love you, too, Momma Darius.” He gave Dante a hug before taking Lacey’s hand and pulling her out the door as she waved cheerily to us.  
I rubbed the back of my neck as I directed my attention back to the others, “Sorry about that. He gets overly excited.”  
Erebus’s poker face was stone, though his voice was filled with cheeriness as he continued regarding Nathaniel and Falconi closely, “No need to be sorry. We all wish we could’ve been around for our children’s early years. Asclepius more than anyone. While we all have children, ours grew from children we created. But Asclepius, your father, he fell in love. He told the three of us as soon as he learned of the pregnancy. He was so excited to have a life with Calliope. It was forbidden by Hera, and when she found out, he was forced to leave his love behind.”  
“Erebus.” Asclepius warned.  
Erebus waved his hand dismissively, “Darius deserves to understand. It’s not that you didn’t want to be there for her, you were forbidden. You were forced to watch her grow up from Olympus. More than that, you and Apollo were forced to watch the death of her mother.”  
“What? They had to watch it? Why?” I demanded angrily. Dante wrapped his arm protectively around my waist, trying to soothe my rage.  
Apollo’s head hung sadly, “To punish Asclepius for carrying on a relationship with a Morta woman, and to punish me for assisting him in communicating with her. Hera poisoned Nin against the others, plotting to use her offspring to hurt those she felt opposed her. The hatred she embedded within Nin was supposed to last for eternity, but Zeus decided it had been enough. Your fate, Darius, was to endure the hatred until the end of time. But Zeus reasoned with Hera. She agreed that if you could treat the descendants with the same care you showed the descendants of Ad, Ama, and Eva, without prejudice, then she would lift the curse that led them against you.” Apollo smiled slightly as he glanced at Asclepius and back to me, “And you proved yourself much sooner than they thought you would. You’ve made close friends in every generation of Seers. Emmanuel, Simon, Terrence, Eris. The latest being the only female Seer leader to ever be appointed. And her grandson. For over eight hundred years, you have befriended the offspring of those who used anger and hatred to fuel their movements, including the Seers that attacked your own parents. Your father was touched the first time you befriended them, and he petitioned Zeus to come see you. He started petitioning Zeus centuries ago, and when Haten was-“  
I held up my hands to try and ask him to stop speaking, but Celian’s attention was already peaked. “My dad? What did my dad do?”  
Apollo gaped as he realized what he’d said. Without looking away from the Vampires, Erebus reached over and smacked the back of Apollo’s head. I took a deep breath, turning to face Celian head on. “Haten…is the one that brought Gameia back.”  
“No!” Celian shouted, the sound of it echoing off the vaulted ceiling of the cathedral. “That was my dad. He would never do something like that! But…he’s been gone…” I could see the gears turning in Celian’s head as he tried to process what was said. I lifted my hand, snapping my fingers and setting a lock on the cathedral doors.  
“What I am about to say does not leave this room. If you cannot keep it amongst the people here, then I ask you take your leave.” I looked at each person before me, not backing down from giving the gods the same look I’d often given Red when he’d threatened my people. One by one, the Greyzoners nodded. Imogen helped Celian into a chair as the gods nodded as well. I knelt down in front of Celian, gently taking one of his hands in mine as Imogen took the other. “Celian, Lacey was forced to do something about Haten when the Seer elders realized that he had gotten assistance from a banished Warlock and performed a ritual that brought Gameia back into our world. He had been planning a revolt, not against the council, but against me. He opened a phantom riff into Dragoor and pulled her out. Lacey had to do something. You need to understand that what Lacey did, what she chose to do, she believed to be right, but the guilt still eats away at her every day.”  
“She killed him, right?” Celian’s voice cracked as he gripped our hands.  
“Yes.” I said softly. “If you wish to blame someone for his passing, you may blame me. He was planning to revolt against me. Against my leadership. I am responsible for his loss.”  
“No, you aren’t.” Celian choked out through a sob. “Deep down, I knew he was gone. But if he was turning against you, then I’m glad he’s gone!” He stood up abruptly, causing the pew to screech against the floor as it was pushed back. Everyone was silent as Celian paced the room, “I remember being a kid, he always talked about how the council was insufficient. I thought he was just talking about how he wanted Grandma to make him the leader. But even as a kid, I could see how hesitant she was. I had heard them arguing about it. She used to laugh it off when he brought it up, saying that she wasn’t ready to retire. But the arguments turned into a nightly thing. He said that we couldn’t trust Darius, talking about how she was going to be the downfall of the Greyzone. When Grandma told me he was banished, I wanted to believe it was true that it was just their punishment for her trying to abolish that law. But I knew better. I saw the hurt in her eyes every time his name was mentioned. I saw the way she bit her own tongue when other Seers had asked if his banishment would ever be lifted. I don’t blame her for the choice she had to make. I would’ve made the same one. Our jobs as Seers is to protect our people, not incite chaos because you believe you could do a better job than someone else. And he would’ve been wrong anyway.” Celian stopped pacing, looking around the group with tear filled eyes before holding his gaze on me, “My father was always arrogant. I was fourteen when I realized he wasn’t coming back, and I spent a lot of nights thinking about all the things he’d said about you. He always said you were selfish and that the Warlocks would take priority for you over anything else. It took another two years of Dante pushing me out of a dark place for me to look into you myself. He kept reminding me that if you were as bad as my dad said, you wouldn’t have been voted into your position. So, I did my own research.” Celian took a breath, kneeling before me with his head bowed and a fist over his heart, “I beg your forgiveness for any disbelief I ever held in your name. You are the sole reason that the Greyzone has survived at all, let alone for as long as it has and through two wars that were meant to destroy us. Please, I will take my punishment for my lack of faith.”


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Twenty-Nine

I gaped at Celian, knelt before me asking for punishment. Imogen covered her mouth, tears in her eyes. Dante stood tensely next to me, as everyone waited to my response. “Punishment?”  
“Yes, my Lady. I need to be given punishment for ever believing that you did not take the same care for the Seers that you did for the Warlocks. For nearly falling victim to my anger.” Celian held his position on the floor, waiting.  
“Very well.” I heard a gasp as Imogen started to let her tears slip down her cheeks. Kargen wrapped an arm around her, holding her steady as I continued, “Your punishment is this, you will swear your loyalty to the Vampire Priest.” He snapped his head up to look at me as I smiled and got on my knees to look him in the eye. “You will swear to fight for him when he needs your aide, and fight against him when he isn’t thinking clearly, as he has done for me since the beginning of my time here. You will also swear to be the husband that Imogen deserves, and to bring her happiness in any way you can. To never be the cause of her sorrow, and to protect her and her love for you. No matter the cost. Celian Sim Whiteland, do you accept the punishment bestowed upon you?”  
With renewed tears in his eyes, Celian bowed his head once again, “Yes, my Lady.” Imogen ran across the space between us and threw her arms around me, knocking me off my feet from my squatting position. “Gen!” Celian laughed.  
I patted Imogen’s back as I laughed as well. “Celian, I believe there is something you must do.” I glanced over at Falconi. Celian nodded, turning his kneel to the Vampire.  
“Vampire Priest Falconi Haroldo Rosende, I pledge my allegiance and loyalty to you. I will serve you faithfully, and without hesitation, for as long as I breathe.”  
“Thank you, Lord Celian.” Falconi smiled softly, placing a hand on the Seer’s shoulder. Falconi turned to our guests, “We will be taking a trip to the desert catacombs tomorrow. You will be able to speak with Red then.”  
Dante looked at me, his eyes searching for something. I nodded, and he cleared his throat, glancing at me and then facing the gods, “If you would all like to stay in Yeed tonight, Darius and I would be honored if you would attend our marriage ceremony.”  
Asclepius raised his eyebrows as he and the other gods chuckled, Erebus finally cracked a smile, “Well, not going to waste any time making my niece an honest woman, are you?” Erebus’s dark red eyes glistened as he grinned, nudging Asclepius in the side, “You gonna give her away, old man?”  
Asclepius simply smiled, “Darius is not property to be given from one person to another. Besides, she barely knows me. If I had to guess, I would say she’ll choose Joshua.”  
“Joshua?” Kratos echoed looking up from the Werewolves, “Not Falconi?”  
Asclepius nodded, “I would assume Falconi would serve as her best man.”  
I smiled to myself, “May not have known me long, father, but it’s safe to say you do know me well.” I turned to Falconi, “Brother, you have always been on my side. From the day you found me as a baby, always helping me and ensuring I was safe. I have never had to face a moment in the world where you weren’t there to make it better. Would you do me the honor of standing beside me tonight?”  
Falconi has red streaks down his face as he smiled brightly. “The honor would be mine, sister.” He took my hands, pulling me to him to wrap me in a tight hug.  
“Joshua?” I started, moving to him after Falconi released the embrace, “You have always taken me under your wing. You helped me when I worked at the temple, and you have given me the first look at true love that I have ever seen.” I smiled at Falconi before looking back at Joshua, “I would consider it a great favor if you were to give me away tonight.”  
Joshua grinned, pulling me into a hug, as well, “As if I could say no to you. Have I ever been able to before?” I grinned as I pulled him into a tighter embrace.  
Dante smiled fondly at us, “Well, I don’t really have a mini speech to give, but Celian, you’ve always been there for me. Will you stand beside me tonight?”  
Celian nodded, still wiping his eyes. “You’ve got it, man.”  
I looked at my father, then at my fiancé. Dante nodded, and I cleared my throat, “Father, Dante and I would be honored if you would perform the ceremony for us tonight.”  
Asclepius’s eyes grew wide, “Are you sure, princess? You wouldn’t want Esmerelda to do it?” He looked at Esmerelda, who waved him off as forest green spread through the air around her.  
“Don’t you worry about me; I have my hands full creating the wedding party attire for tonight.” The gods chuckled as she busied herself with pulling cloth through a gateway. “Everyone out for now! I need to make this room look presentable in the next…three hours!?” She screeched as she checked her watch, speeding to round everyone out the door, “Out, out, out!”  
I stopped at the doorway, putting my hands to the floor, and focusing my power. Soon, the fallen were transported to the war crypt, and the rest of the room was decorating with magick infused decorations that alternated their glow between gold and violet. “How’s that?” I asked Esmerelda. Her mouth opened and closed for a few moments.  
“This will work. Celian, take Dante to your office. I will be there soon to dress you. Falconi, Joshua, please go find Aether and have her show you to a spare room. Darius, you come with me. I need to dress you, your father, the rest of the gods, and Ezekiel immediately.” No one moved for a moment, until they saw the withering look Esmerelda held on her face. They all fled to their assigned duties as I briefly caught sight of Kratos wincing at it. “Now then, we should head to Lacey’s old office. I know she has a changing screen in there, and I don’t think she’d mind.” She whirled her arm, opening a gateway and ushering each of us through. She immediately set to work, weaving her magick into material and using her power to control the needle and thread to stitch. While I waited for her, I turned to my father.  
“So, Calliope? That was my mother’s name?” I asked tentatively, as I wrote out what I wanted to say at the ceremony. “That name sounds familiar. Like I’ve heard it in lore somewhere.”  
Asclepius nodded. His face was serious. “Hera made rules for those from Olympus. People think Zeus is the god of gods, but Hera is the one in that marriage that wears the pants. For the most part, what she says goes. When she found out I broke the rules, she blamed your mother for it. She named the siren near what is known as the Bermuda Triangle after her. Saying that she used her siren song to lead me astray from the path.”  
“What…what was my mother like?” My voice was barely above a whisper.  
Apollo barked out a laugh, “Your mother was not a woman to mess with, that’s for sure. She was devout in her beliefs, but please believe she went down fighting. She had a heart of gold, and a temper harsher than Zeus’s lightning. She didn’t care that we were gods, when we did something she didn’t like, she would scold us like the children she taught.”  
“She was a teacher?” I questioned.  
“Yes and no.” Erebus smiled fondly. “She did teach the children of the village you were born. Though, thirteen hundred years ago, there wasn’t much to teach. She mostly taught them to survive. Which foods they picked were safe to eat, which animals were easiest to hunt.”  
Kratos nodded, “And she always made sure to drain the animals first. She fed the Vampires that could not yet go out to feed in the daylight. Got bit more than her fair share. Much like when Nathaniel forgot to feed, and he bit you. She would put pressure to the back of their neck and speak with them gently until they could control themselves enough to let go.”  
Asclepius smiled. His face was reminiscent, “She was a force to be reckoned with. And she was beautiful. Oh, by the heavens, was she beautiful. With a voice like a pure angel.” I noticed Esmerelda’s hands working slower as she listened to us, “When I first saw her, I had assumed that she must’ve been a daughter of Aphrodite. But she was Morta, through and through. Even after she found out who we were, she would never back down. Her convictions were her strength. That’s just one of the things you get from her.”  
“How long did you have with her?” I asked tentatively.  
“Four blissful years.” Asclepius gave my hand a squeeze as Esmerelda spun around in her seat.  
“Finished! You lot try these on, I need to go do the others now.” Before any of us could respond, she was out the door. I laughed, using my own magick to change into the garment she had left behind. The violet fabric clung to me, accentuated with minute trimmings of gold around the hems. I heard a gasp, looking up to see my father and the gods in deep blue suits. My father was fighting back tears.  
“Oh, my baby girl, you look so beautiful. You’re the spitting image of your mother. Except the hair. That’s all you, baby girl.” He laughed, trying, and failing to stop the tears. Kratos wrapped an arm around his shoulders.  
“Easy there, papa bear. You don’t want her to start crying, too, do you?” Kratos grinned his toothy grin again. “Why don’t you step up and help her with her hair? Erebus can handle her make up.”  
“He can?” I asked before I could stop myself.  
“Of course, I can. Haven’t you ever wondered why a Vampire stereotype is that they always look mystifyingly stunning? That’s all thanks to me.” Erebus grabbed the make up bag Esmerelda had left on the desk and set to work. Only a few minutes went by before I was instructed to open my eyes. My hair was let down, the upper layer was curled and its usual bright blue, while the under layer had been turned black and straightened, causing the colors to overlap nicely. My eyes were smokey, with a violet color that matched my gown, and there seemed to be an illusion in place of gold sparkling off and raining to the ground. “Well? What do you think?”  
“It’s…it’s perfect…” I suddenly felt a lump in my throat as I looked at the men surrounding me. My eyes started to prick with tears, and their faces grew concerned but I waved them off. “I’m okay, I’m okay. It’s just…having you here, it feels almost…”  
“Surreal?” My father supplied and I nodded. “I know how you feel. I thought I would need to wait until you joined us in Olympus before I would get to meet you. To be able to see you, in front of me rather than from my clouds, it’s something I would have gladly given all of my magick for. Just like you did to save the family you’ve made for yourself. To be able to have these moments with you, any moments with you, they are a treasure. I cherish the fact that I can be here for your wedding day. My brothers- your uncles- we all love you, and to be together with you…” Asclepius wiped a tear from his eye as he pulled me into him. “I could not be happier.”  
“I love you…dad.” I squeezed my arms around him tightly and could feel the others add their arms to the hug. There was a knock on the door that startled us apart.  
“Dare?” Lacey’s voice filtered in, “Esmerelda sent me to pick up the special guests. She needs a few more minutes before she’s ready for you.”  
“Okay, Lacey…And thank you. I appreciate you standing by me all these years.” I heard a giggle as the door opened.  
“Oh, Darius, you sound as though you could possibly get rid of me.” She grinned at us. “Hello, gentlemen, I am Lacey, as you probably now. I am here to take you back to the cathedral while we await Darius’s entrance.” My father pulled me into another hug, kissing my forehead, and telling me that he would see me soon. My uncles each hugged me in turn, filing out the door. Lacey stayed behind for just a moment, and she cupped my cheek as she spoke, “Darius, you are my oldest friend. I have no doubt in my mind that you will do everything you can to make Dante happy, and if you ever feel unhappy, you tell me, and I’ll set him straight.” She winked and turned on her heel, walking out of the room as I laughed after her.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty

Esmerelda gatewayed me to the entrance of the cathedral, where Joshua was waiting for me. He gaped at me, looking over my dress. He smiled at me with tears in his eyes, “Any chance you just want to run away with me instead of going in there?” He joked.  
I grinned up at him, “Oh, sweetheart, if only I was your type.” I winked at him and we shared a laugh. He took my arm, preparing for the entrance Esmerelda had planned. He looked over at me, concern in his eyes.  
“You sure you want to do this? No one would blame you if you wanted to wait until you have time together when things have calmed down.” I could tell he was supportive, no matter the decision I made.  
“I’m sure. I’ve waited thirteen hundred years to find the one for me. Yeah, I’ve only actually known Dante for a couple months now, but I couldn’t imagine going on without this.” He smiled at me as he rubbed my arm.  
“I know the feeling, Dare. You performed my marriage to Falconi after a week. I shouldn’t try to make you question the decision. You were nothing but supportive of us.” Joshua smiled as he looked nostalgic.  
“As if I could be anything less.” I grinned up at him. “Do you remember when we first met?”  
“Of course! Helena brought you to the temple and asked me to give you a tour of the catacombs. I tried to show you how to reorganize a single section.”  
“I caused a windstorm in the archives!” I laughed, doubling over with the force of it. “I remember you panicking because you didn’t know what to do.”  
“And when the dust settled, everything was perfectly organized. So, there was no need to panic at all. I should’ve realized that day how powerful you were and how important you’d become.” The music started playing through the door, and it made me reminiscent of the ceremony I performed for Falconi. Our favorite classical song, Waltz of the Snowflakes playing brilliantly behind the door. “Before I take you in there, I must say something to you.” Joshua looked at earnestly, my arm in his. He brought his right hand up, placing it on my arm, “No matter what your future holds, I know your future is brighter together. You finally found your everlasting love, and I wish you lasting years of happiness.”  
“Thank you, Joshua….brother. I feel like I don’t call you that enough, but it is what you are.” Joshua fanned my eyes as they started to prick with fresh tears.  
“I’m here, sister, don’t ruin your make up.” He laughed shakily, as Esmerelda stepped out into the hall.  
“I have your flowers right here!” She grinned, holding up a bouquet of tiger lilies. “It’s time. Wait thirty seconds after I go back in, then it’s your turn.” She disappeared back through the door before I could stop her.  
I took a deep breath, tightening my hold on Joshua’s arm. He counted softly, then turned to me with a smile as he reached out and pulled the door open. The room was as beautiful as I remembered, the gold and violet decorations flashing with a soft glow that illuminated everyone in the room. But my eyes were focused on Dante. Standing at the altar, his gold and black suit extenuated his large frame. His dark hair was pushed back, but his bangs fell wind swept into his face, hanging over his golden eyes. I smiled up at him, suddenly self-conscious about the way I looked when I saw how handsome he was. I whispered to Joshua as we walked, “Do I look okay? Compared to him.”  
Joshua chuckled softly, “I don’t know if a gay man is the one to ask that question. But you look absolutely stunning.” He patted my arm gently, soothing my nerves. We reached the end of the line, and my father smiled broadly at us.  
“Who gives this woman to be married?” His voice shook as he looked at me with happy tears in his eyes.  
“That would be me.” Joshua grinned, bending down to kiss my cheek. “I love you, sis.”  
“I love you, too, bro.” I smiled back.  
Joshua turned to Dante as he moved to sit down, “If you hurt her, you will be in for a world of pain.” Joshua winked and sat down beside Esmerelda as Dante gulped. I stepped up beside him, taking his hand as my father started to speak to everyone.  
Dante leaned in close to me, “You are the most beautiful human being I’ve ever seen.” He wiped his eyes, a wide smile on his face.  
“I could say the same thing to you.” I nudged him with my elbow as I focused on what Asclepius was saying.  
“…body, mind, and soul. You need to know all those properties of yourself to give one hundred percent to your partner. You give all of yourself, all of your life, to become one with the person you want to spend that life with. As many of you have heard, Darius is my daughter. My love for her extends all else, and I am honored to be here to marry her to the soul connected with hers. She has sacrificed her own happiness for centuries and has finally chosen herself. And I know that the soul she has chosen will bring her happiness for their time together. This union has the blessings bestowed by the gods of the Greyzone. If there are any objections,” Violet flames burst out around his body, “Keep them to yourselves.” I laughed, grinning up at my father as he smiled back, and the flames died down. I looked at Dante, who held a warm smile on his face as he watched me. “Are we reciting the vows you prepared, Darius?” Dante suddenly looked panicked, muttering that he hadn’t memorized them. My father smiled, gently touching Dante’s shoulder. I saw the violet sparks pop off his hand as a look of peace filled Dante’s features and I knew Asclepius was filling his mind with the words he needed. Dante smiled, mouthing a thank you to him. “You may begin.”  
We shared a smile and spoke in unison, “I will love you until my last breath. And I will continue to love you after that. I vow to search for you in my next life, because every life lived with you will be a dream come true. You fill me with warmth. Safety. A place of belonging. I will be your confidant. I will be your security. And I will be your home. For now, and for always, I will be your other half.”  
I turned to Falconi as he tapped me on the shoulder, he was holding out a ring. He leaned in and spoke under his breath with a smirk. “Your father made them.” I gaped up at my father, who just nodded with the ghost of a smile teasing the corners of his lips. The band looked to be as old as the ring I had saved from my mother. I turned back to Dante, taking his left hand, and slipping the ring on his finger. He slipped one on mine as my father recited the words.  
“Ut expendas una vite, alii de media ligatum ad animam. To spend a life together, tied to your soul’s other half. I now pronounce you as one.” The room erupted in cheers, Esmerelda and Joshua wiping tears of happiness from each other. Ezekiel ran out of the back, launching himself at Dante.  
“So, are we gonna be the Anchors or the Four-mens?” Ezekiel asked, tripping over Dante’s last name.  
“Oh, we actually hadn’t talked about it, Bubby.” I bit my lip, suddenly realizing we had never discussed it.  
Dante grinned at him, “Bud, I was thinking we could go by the Anchors. That name is especially important to your mother.”  
I blinked at him, “Are you okay with that? Isn’t your name important to you?”  
Dante shrugged, “Sure, but I can still learn about my family through my parents. That name and the ring are all you left of yours. And yeah, you know now that Asclepius is your father, but you’ve always been an Anchor. Falconi gave you that name because the image meant something to the man you knew as your dad. It is your anchor to him. I’m not going to take that away from you.”  
“That was beautiful, my son.” I looked up to an older Seer I met years ago, his dark hair starting to grey. “Darius, lovely to see you again.” He smiled, wrinkles crinkling the corners of his eyes.  
“Michael!” I smiled, opening my arms to pull my new father-in-law into a hug. “How is Abigail doing?” I paused for a moment, my cheeks growing warm as they reddened, “I probably shouldn’t call you by your names anymore.” Michael laughed.  
“Oh, don’t worry about that. I gotta say, I’m impressed my boy was able to talk you into marriage. I’d always known you to refuse. In the time we knew each other, there were what? Four proposals?” I saw a swing of brunette hair as I heard a thud. I looked to see Abigail pulling her hand back from hitting Michael’s arm.  
“I don’t think either of them appreciate you bringing that up.” She turned to me with a smile, “Sorry, Darius. I hope you know we love you.”  
“Oh, yeah, yeah,” Michael nodded, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean anything by it.”  
I waved him off, “Don’t worry about it. I had explained to Dante before that I promised I would never marry if they weren’t my one, but I had mentioned dating. Given I hadn’t mentioned four proposals.” I bit my lip, ducking my head a bit.  
Dante laughed, wrapping the arm that wasn’t supporting Ezekiel around my shoulders, “I’m not surprised, though. She’s pretty amazing.”  
“Aww,” Ezekiel cooed, “Momma, tell him you love him!”  
I smiled at Ezekiel, poking the tip of his nose as he laughed, “I do love you, Dante.”  
“I love you, too, Dare.” Ezekiel cocked his head to the side, looking between Asclepius and Michael.  
“Hey, daddy?” He muttered.  
“Yeah, bud?”  
“Is he my grandpa, too?” He asked quietly, pointing at the older Seer.  
Dante grinned as his parents looked on in awe. “Yeah, bud. This is my mom and dad. Do you wanna meet them?” Ezekiel nodded. “Mom, dad, this is Ezekiel. Darius has been raising him since he was a baby.”  
“Hi, Ezekiel.” Abigail stepped forward, her heels clicking on the wooden floor. “You can call me nana, if you’d like.”  
“Okay.” Ezekiel grinned. “Hi, nana. Are you a Seer like Daddy Dante?”  
“Yes, I am.” Abigail smiled before motioning to her husband, “And so is your papa.”  
“My other grandpa is a god!” He announced eagerly, reaching out to pull on Asclepius’s hand. Falconi chuckled from his spot beside me where he had been staying silent. “You both look super cool! Momma, can I go play with my grandpa and papa!?” He was practically bouncing with excitement in Dante’s arms.  
“If that’s okay with them, I don’t see why not. Just make sure you change into some play clothes, Auntie Es worked awfully hard on that suit.” I answered, my father scooped him out of Dante’s arms as he laughed.  
“Come on, little man. I would love to play with you, and I bet papa does, too.” Michael grinned, waving at us before catching up to them down the aisleway.  
“Darius, I hope you know how happy we are. I’ve always admired the way you put others first. It was the reason I had joined the Yeed nation’s army and fought in the Morta war.”  
“Yes, I remember seeing you off. I was immensely proud of you. I also remember your father wasn’t entirely on board with the idea.” I recalled.  
“No, he really was not.” She laughed, “But I had spent my childhood watching you and Falconi be so selfless, and I had read about everything you’d done for the Greyzone and Morta world alike, and I just had to do something like that with my life. I had wanted you to meet Dante, but Michael insisted that we should wait until he was older.”  
“What? Why?” Dante asked.  
Abigail smiled awkwardly, “He was holding out a hope that you’d be the one for Darius. He thought that if she met you when you were younger, it might’ve scared her off.”  
Dante and I looked at each other before breaking into a fit of giggles. Falconi attempted to keep a straight face, but he and Abigail started laughing with us. Celian walked over with Imogen. “Sorry, to interrupt, but I wanted to let you guys know that the Seer elders are not happy.” He stated gravely. “They believe I asked Asclepius to perform the ceremony so that a god could bypass Seer law.”  
“Outrageous!” Apollo announced loudly. “I would like to meet with these Seer elders in the morning. But for now, do not fret about it. It is a joyous night.” Celian nodded as Apollo continued to smile, his voice grew louder, over the din of the guests celebrating, “Attention people! Attention! I would like to propose a toast.” Esmerelda snapped her fingers, a glass of sparkling cider appearing in everyone’s hands. “Thank you, lovely Esmerelda. I invite you all to cheer the couple of the evening with me. To Darius, a gorgeous young woman that has protected every single one of you, not sparing a care for her own life. She is an inspiration. She is an encouragement. She is a force to be reckoned with. And to Dante, the man lucky enough to endure her wrath every day from now on. You have made me proud as the father to your people, and I know you will continue on this path with her and achieve great things. To Darius and Dante!” Everyone echoed that sentiment as we took a sip of the cider. Dante smiled at me, leaning down, and giving me a quick tender kiss.  
Dante tapped the side of his glass after a moment, and the room fell into a rush as I looked at my new husband in confusion, “Hello, everyone. Thank you for joining us tonight. If you would all indulge me, I have something I would like to say to my otherworldly wife.” Dante turned to me, warmth ever-present in his golden eyes, “Darius, there are so many things I could say about you. I don’t deserve someone as incredible as you, but you chose to love me anyway. You are unbelievably brave, undeniably gorgeous, and you have the strength some people can only dream of. You brighten my dark sky and guide me when I am lost. You are stardust. You are chaos. And eternity, and life, and you are everything I have ever looked for in my life. I couldn’t imagine continuing it without you. I love you more than I could ever express, Dare. I will thank the gods til the ends of time that I will never have to live a single lifetime wondering what it would be like to know what it would be like without you again. You are truly my soulmate.” I started crying, throwing my arms around Dante’s neck, and burying my face in his shoulder. The room was filled with cheering, but my ears didn’t register any noise. All my senses were filled with Dante.

A few hours later, approaching dawn, the party started to wind down. “We should probably get some rest soon. We have a big day tomorrow with the elders and Red.” Dante leaned into me and whispered under his breath.  
I nodded, “You are right about that. Falconi, what time are we taking them to the desert catacombs tomorrow?”  
“Around nine p.m.” He supplied, “Probably around noon for the elders. Go ahead, sneak out and get some rest. I’ll make sure Ezekiel gets dinner and heads off to bed.”  
“Thank you, brother.” I pulled him into a hug before taking my husband’s hand and hurrying out the side door. “Ready for bed, Mister Anchor?”  
Dante grinned at me, full and bright, “You bet, Missus Anchor.”


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-One

I woke up the next morning with Dante’s arms wrapped around me. I blinked a few times, adjusting to the sunlight streaming through the curtains. I felt his hand reach up, his fingers brushing through my hair. “Good morning.” His voice was rough with sleep but made my heart swell with affection.  
“Good morning.” I grinned, cuddling closer to him. “We really did that, huh?”  
Dante pulled my left hand into his, the bright beams of light glinting off the old medal. “Yeah, we really did that. Any regrets?”  
“Is not doing it sooner a good regret?” I laughed, stretching up and kissing his cheek.  
Dante chuckled, “Best regret I can think of. We should probably start getting ready. It’s nearly twelve.”  
I shot up into a sitting position, “It is? Why didn’t you wake me up sooner?” I asked, snapping my fingers. A bag of my things appeared, containing clothes and toiletries.  
“I figured you could use as much rest as you could get. It’s been a while since you’ve gotten actual sleep.” He chuckled. I stopped digging through my things, looking over at his brilliant smile.  
“Thank you, sweetheart. That is very thoughtful of you.” He grinned more as I leaned over and gave him a soft kiss. “I love you.”  
“I love you, too, Dare. Now, go ahead, get ready. I’m gonna get dressed.” He hopped out of bed, walking over to his closet to pull on some dark jeans as there was a knock on the door.  
“Dante? Darius?” Celian’s voice called out. “We’ll be meeting with the elders soon.”  
“We’ll be there as quick as we can, man.” Dante called back as he pulled a shirt over his head. I waved my hands over myself, changing into the clothes I brought and cleaning myself up. “Ready, babe?”  
“Ready.” I smiled.

The Seer elders meeting room was a large cavernous room with a high bench that took up the far wall from the door, where the elders sat. A deep gold coloring on the walls that caught the light. I had met them very few times. I knew the elders consisted of the previous leader, and the Seers that had aged past the point of being able to take guard positions safely. Most of them hadn’t agreed with the progression I made in the Greyzone. I took deep breaths, the anxiety I had long suppressed was making my hands shake. Falconi took one in his, and Dante took the other. Celian put his hands on my shoulders as we waited for the elders to enter. “It’s okay, Darius. There is nothing they can say to terminate your marriage, and Apollo is on our side.”  
“You are damn right, I am.” Apollo confirmed as he approached. “I am through with the prejudice.” The door behind the bench opened, and nine men filed their way out, with Lacey trailing at the end of the line.  
The man that sat in the middle cleared his throat before speaking in a raspy voice. “Lord Celian Whiteland, you are here for violating Seer court law. How do you plead?”  
“Not guilty.” Apollo’s voice boomed, startling the men. “You have no right to appoint a law that does not have the support of the gods.”  
“Your grace, with all the respect due to you-“  
“Due to me? No.” Apollo stated. “The respect due to your people is what you are ignoring.”  
“Excuse me?” The elders started to mutter amongst themselves while I gaped at the Seer god.  
“You heard me. Your people deserve to follow where their happiness takes them. And you are preventing them from doing it because you are prejudiced. Please, tell me what you have against this woman?” He gestured to me.  
“That woman is not a Seer.” The man stated gruffly.  
“And? Is there another reason?” Apollo asked, his voice remaining as loud as it started.  
“Well…she’s, I mean she’s-“  
“She’s what?” Celian asked, stepping up beside Apollo, “She’s strong? She’s independent? She’s smart? Do you have anything against her other than her race of people?”  
“Mister Whiteland, you will hold your tongue.” The man snapped.  
Lacey let out a groan, “Oh, shut up, dad!” The elder men gasped as Lacey continued, “You literally have a god standing in front of you, our god no less, that is telling you that the law should be abolished. And you old bats are too prideful and racist to admit that he is right. You’d rather make our people suffer, hiding their once in a lifetime loves because you can’t believe that they would be happier with someone that isn’t a Seer.”  
Apollo crossed his arms, staring down the center elder. “Samuel, you are one of my sons. But you need to rethink how you want the Seers to be a part of the Greyzone. Seers are not better than the other species. My brothers and I created the Greyzoners, knowing that they were meant to be equal. Not meant to discriminate against each other. You have been holding onto the hate passed through the generations from Nin, and you need to let it go and accept the other races.”  
Lacey turned to the elders, raising her hand, “Show of hands. Vote on abolishing the marriage law.” Each of the men glanced at Apollo before raising their hand. Samuel looked ashamed as the god stared him down, and eventually raised his hand, as well. “Then it is decided. From now on, all Seers are permitted to marry whomever they please.” She grinned victoriously at us. “Your grace, I will give you a list of our laws later, and we can discuss any you disagree with.”  
“Thank you, my Lady.” Apollo bowed slightly. “For now, we must prepare for our next meeting of the day.” Apollo spun on his heel, marching out the door to the room as the rest of us trailed behind, victorious smiles mimicking Lacey on all our faces.

Once nightfall hit, we made our way to the desert catacombs. Unable to gateway since the catacombs prevent any powers from being used, we found our way to Red’s cell while the moon was high in the sky. He glared at us as we assembled in front of him, “What do you want now, Darius? Come to gloat that you beat me?”  
“Beat you?” I repeated. “This was never about beating you, Red. This was about our people and how willing you were to turn your back on them.”  
“Don’t you mean how willing I was to turn on you? I never turned on my people.” Red sneered.  
“Bullshit!” Nathaniel exclaimed. “You left my brother to die.” Red tsked, clicking his tongue.  
“I did no such thing. He volunteered for the mission. Sure, I didn’t tell him that he would most likely die, but he volunteered, nonetheless.” Red smirked.  
“’He volunteered’?” Erebus snapped, stepping in front of us to get in Red’s face. “How you ever became leader of your clan, I will never know. You are arrogant. You are miserable. And you were never fit to lead anyone.”  
“Who are you to speak to me like that?” Red snapped, slamming into the cell door, and rattling it.  
“My name is Erebus.” The god stated authoritatively. Red visibly shrank back from the bars. “I am the creator of the first Vampire, and I will be acting as judge over your case. I have seen it all from my place in Olympus, and my decision has solidified seeing the lack of remorse for your actions that you’ve shown.”  
“What is your decision, uncle?” I asked.  
“’Uncle’?” Red echoed.  
“Yes. Uncle.” Erebus replied. “She is the direct descendant of Asclepius, and you have sought ways to harm her every time you had the chance. You turned your back on laws you helped create to start a war because you thought you would gain power. You have given your clan members away like lambs to the slaughter. And you betrayed everyone a second time after several of the Greyzoners risked their lives to save you and give you a second chance. My decision is final. You will be put to death.”  
“No! Your grace, please reconsider!” Red crumbled to his knees.  
“You’ve been given many chances, and a lenient punishment from the two people you hold the most contempt with. Darius, who would you like to carry out the execution?” Erebus turned to me, his dark crimson eyes motioning toward Nathaniel.  
I approached Nathaniel gently, taking him by the elbow and pulling him away. “Nathaniel, if you would like to do this, I will grant you that right. It will not bring Adrian back, but you will be able to make him pay for what he did.” I glanced over to see Celian strapping cuffs onto Red, preparing to transport him to the execution grounds we hadn’t used in centuries.  
“Will you…will you help me? I know you do not like taking lives from our people, but I need your strength.” Nathaniel asked warily.  
I nodded, rubbing my hand up and down his arm, “You got it. I’ll be with you the whole time.”

We moved to the execution grounds, the moonlight shining off the guillotine and grave markers from so long ago. Celian and Dante shoved Red into position. Nathaniel grabbed hold of the level, and I placed mine just under his. “Any last words, Red?” Erebus asked, every one of us wearing grave expressions.  
“There is nothing left to say…” His words echoed in the silent night. Nathaniel and I pulled, watching the light reflect off the blade as it dropped.


End file.
